


In the Presence of Mine Enemies

by Triggerhappyjax



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 65
Words: 83,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triggerhappyjax/pseuds/Triggerhappyjax
Summary: Someone from Gibbs past returns with vengeance on their mind. This leads to one of Gibbs' team standing in the cross hairs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older, complete story of mine I have chosen to post as I get back into the swing of writing on A03. I am working on Devotion and hope to finish it in Nov for the Nanowrimo event. I want to thank everyone for your concerns regarding my last comments on Devotion. It has been one hell of a year.

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 1**

Marine Major Gideon “Brick wall” Stiles observed the ongoing investigation from a safe and secure location.

Through his digital binoculars he confirmed he was seeing Ex-Gunnery Sergeant, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, in the flesh.

Surveying the situation, he viewed and clicked a photo of every person wearing a jacket with a NCIS logo.

Stiles could tell Gibbs was barking orders from the way his young Agents responded.

He observed Gibbs approach one of his people from behind and smack him on the back of the head.

The young man turned around as he rubbed the spot of Gibbs' attack.

Gibbs and the Agent appeared to engage in a heated conversation.

He wished he could hear the exchange.

Stiles smirked at how things seemed to be the same with his “old friend” Gibbs.

_'I see you are still a bastard, Jethro'_

Stiles watched Gibbs thrust a camera at the young man, who grabbed it and turned away from Gibbs, his body language stiff and angry.

_'Well this one has a backbone if he stands up to Gibbs.'_ Stiles thought.

He studied the younger agent taking pictures of the scene but ducked instinctively when the agent turned suddenly and looked directly towards his location.

Stiles knew he could not be seen from his vantage point but that didn't stop him from being unnerved.

Glancing down he saw Gibbs had started yelling at the junior agent once again.

The younger man yelled right back, turned sharply and returned to snapping photos. Stiles watched as Gibbs' body tensed before stomping away.

It appeared to Stiles that Gibbs did not like this young man.

With his own photo documentation completed, Stiles escaped the scene undetected.

He was headed back to his home to continue his investigation.

He needed to review and research each person he had just photographed. 

After that task was completed he would step up his reconnaissance as needed.

**Earlier that Day**

Tony DiNozzo arrived at his desk with just a minute to spare.

He threw down his backpack, pulled off his sunglasses and powered up his computer.

“Once more by the skin of your teeth, DiNozzo.” Gibbs stated, as Tony heard muffled laughter from Kate and McGee.

Tony shot them a smile that did not reach his eyes.

“Good Monday morning to all of you!” he said sarcastically.

Silence

He placed his gun and badge in his desk drawer and locked it.

God, he needed coffee but didn’t dare move as he felt Gibbs' eyes practically burning a hole in him.

“ _So this is how the week is going to start_?" thought Tony “ _Fucking great_ ”.


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 2**

The tension in the bullpen was palpable.

They worked in an uncomfortable silence for about two hours.

The only interruption was the sound of clicking keyboards and an occasional heated demand from Gibbs trying to hurry them along in their reports.

Tony had finished his report at the 90 minute mark.

He e-mailed a copy to Gibbs, Director Morrow and made a hard copy for himself.

He was then biding time waiting for McGee and Kate to finish their reports. When they were done he needed to review them, make corrections if necessary and do a final overall summary as was required by his job description. He knew Gibbs was under pressure to get this done and presented to the Director to move it along to legal. They had worked non-stop for the last 3 weeks without a day off until yesterday.

Sunday was spent trying to catch up on lost sleep.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough for any of them and tempers were bubbling up to the surface.

“Oh, shit!” Kate said aloud, then put her hand up to cover her mouth.

Gibbs head shot up at her declaration. He got up from his desk and hurriedly moved to her side.

“What is it?” he demanded.

“Uh….I accidentally deleted part of my report.”

She cringed under his scrutiny feeling like an idiot.

She cast an eye over at Tony looking for a life preserver.

“GOD DAMNIT!!!” Gibbs roared

“Whoa, Boss!” Tony moved to Kate’s rescue putting his hands up in friendly surrender “It’s okay..McGee can…”

Gibbs whirled his anger on Tony “NO EXCUSES DINOZZO!”

Tony felt his face heat in anger so he lowered his voice stating “I was saying McGee can..”

Gibbs moved forcibly into Tony’s personal space. Their chests were almost touching and Tony could almost feel the physical fury Gibbs was radiating.

“McGee can what, DiNozzo? DO YOUR JOB!”

Tony stepped back staring at Gibbs in silence.

“I am going for coffee” He bellowed “All reports done and on my desk in 30 or there will be 3 open vacancies to post on the Human Resources job board when I get back!!!”

The three agents looked at each other somewhat dejected. It was McGee who spoke first.

“Christ, what did I do?” He asked confused.

Tony sighed “Tim, help Kate recover the missing data and then send me what you have. Then you two take a quick break.”

“Thanks Tony” Kate said shyly feeling bad that Gibbs unleashed on him. She knew Tony took one for their team when Gibbs was relentless. They fought like siblings but he always had her back. Tony had everything on Gibbs desk in 28 minutes. When Gibbs returned he gathered the reports in silence. He headed up to the Director’s office without a backwards glance.

“ _Oh yes_ ” thought Tony “ _this week is going to suck_.”


	3. Chapter 3

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 3**

Tony took Gibbs absence as an opportunity to get a much needed cup of coffee and cool down.

Gibbs was in full bastard mode and Tony racked his brain as to why.

Granted the last three weeks were just hell on all of them but they had experienced this before.

Tony knew something was troubling his bastard boss but he knew Gibbs would not be forthcoming.

At the coffee kiosk Tony ordered his usual then decided to purchase coffees for Kate and McGee as well.

The expressions on their faces at Gibbs outburst played in Tony’s mind.

Poor McGee looked like a deer in the headlights. Mouth opened in a stunned expression and those wide eyes. Tony chuckled to himself.

Kate didn’t fare any better. Her realization when she spoke aloud to her error of deleting the report would have been amusing if not for the tyrant they worked for.

He had tried to tell Gibbs it was an easy fix to recover the data but Gibbs would hear none of it.

Tony shook his head at that, exasperated.

He decided at the last minute to get Gibbs a coffee. Make a peace offering to the beast within the bastard. Tony doubted the gesture would warrant a response but he did it anyway. He made his way back to the bullpen balancing four coffees in a fragile carrier with a handful of creamers and sugars stuffed in his pocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Grab your gear!” Gibbs said as he came down the stairs from the Director's office.

He eyed Tony’s empty desk and yelled “McGee! Where in the hell is DiNozzo?”

“Uh..Uh..He went for coffee Boss.” McGee stammered but Gibbs said nothing as he went to his desk and pulled out his gun and badge.

McGee could see he was fuming.

He then shot a glance to Kate who looked shell shocked.

Gibbs was in rare form today.

Just then Tony walked off the elevator.

He did not look up as he carefully removed a coffee from the carrier and placed it on Kate’s desk.

He cut across to McGee and placed a coffee on his desk then turned to Gibbs.

Gibbs just stared at him.

Tony placed a coffee in front of Gibbs and then looked from Gibbs to Kate to McGee.

“What?” he asked sheepishly

Gibbs reached out and grabbed the carrier containing Tony’s coffee and threw it in the neighboring garbage can.

“Waitressing is over DiNozzo! GRAB YOUR GEAR! Dead petty officer in Rock Creek Park.”

Gibbs picked up the coffee Tony had delivered him, took a sip, smirked somewhat cruelly at Tony and stormed past him.

'What the fuck?' Tony looked around, stunned.

He went to his desk and grabbed his gear and headed towards the elevator.

McGee and Kate looked at each other, looked at the coffee they had been given and left them where they were in an act of solidarity with Tony.

They grabbed their gear and headed to the elevator both wondering if this day could get any worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 4**

They rode to the crime scene in complete silence.

Gibbs was driving and as he drove he drank his coffee enthusiastically.

Tony sat in the passenger seat. He turned slightly to his left to view Gibbs through his peripheral vision. He could see that Gibbs appeared not to have a care in the world.

As much as he admired Gibbs, even hero-worshipped the man, if he was completely honest with himself, he was always taken aback by a level of cruelty Gibbs could exhibit.

It was then Tony thought he must be a masochist to put up with the shit Gibbs was dishing out.

He felt like the abused pet dog that returned to it's master’s side, head down, and tail between the legs to only be kicked to the curb again and again.

Tony sighed quietly.

He knew that eventually the “dog” would bite.

Tony’s mounting feelings of insubordination were lingering just below his calm exterior.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rock Creek Park is an urban oasis.

Lush forest, beautiful creeks, well groomed hiking and running trails.

It was also a perfect dumping ground.

D.C. locals call it victim’s park.

Tony lost count of how many calls ended up at this location.

As the team exited the sedan, Tony saw that Ducky and Palmer had just arrived at the scene.

He nodded at them as Gibbs starting giving orders.

“McGee, bag and tag. Kate, photos. DiNozzo…interview.”

He pointed Tony in the direction of the group of joggers and local LEOs who had reported the body.

The body of 26 year old Petty Officer Cassie Peters lay partially submerged in Rock Creek.

She was on her back, clothed in full dress whites, her shoulders and head resting on a flat boulder just below the surface of the water. The movement of the water made her blonde hair fan out like spun gold. Her vacant eyes looked up to the sky. She had been strangled. Her eyes had an absence of light but there was no mistaking the look of horror she had endured her last moments of life.

As his agents went about their assigned tasks, Gibbs watched Ducky insert a liver probe into the still body as Palmer retrieved the gurney from the MCRT van.

“Time of death, Duck?” He asked scanning the terrain.

Creek in front of them, Old Military Road to the right, incline of heavy forest behind them that lead up and over to the old Pierce Mill.

“Within the last 8 to 12 hours Jethro.” Ducky stated sadly “Of course we’ll know more when we get her back to autopsy.”

Gibbs heard a woman laugh.

He turned towards the joggers.

Were they actually flirting with DiNozzo?

Tony’s back was to Gibbs.

As Gibbs approached Tony he grabbed the camera from Kate and with a motion of his head told her to move with him.

Gibbs heard Tony laugh in response to something one of the young woman said.

Gibbs heard Tony ask “So what time was it that you ladies happened upon the Petty Officer?”

SMACK!

Gibbs hand connected with the back of Tony’s head.

Tony froze and then slowly turned rubbing the back of his scalp.

His eyes were aflame with fury.

“WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?” he seethed.

Gibbs was taken aback for a split second never seeing a response like this from his SFA.

He recovered quickly.

“What the hell are you doing DiNozzo? Lining up a date for tonight?”

“WHAT?” yelled Tony “You have got to be kidding me! What is with YOU today?”

Tony was so angry he failed to see the shock on both Kate and McGee’s face.

Even Ducky and Palmer were brought to a standstill.

They had all seen Gibbs and Tony verbally battle at a crime scene before but this was different.

Tony actually looked like he wanted to punch Gibbs.

Gibbs shoved the camera at Tony.

Tony took the camera in silence.

“You” Gibbs yelled at Tony “…take photos! KATE…interview!”

Tony turned away and began to take photos.

The humiliation and shame he felt from Gibbs actions coupled with the events of the morning was almost unbearable.

He had to smother the volcanic rage he felt building within him.

As Tony fought his internal battle he felt the hair on the back of his head stand on end.

He had an overwhelming feeling of being watched.

He stood straight and turned an abrupt 180 degrees staring at the forest behind him.

He scanned the woods seeking a source of his discomfort.

“DINOZZO!” Gibbs started in again facing Tony.

“BACK OFF” Tony hissed “Some of US didn’t get our caffeine fix this morning!”

He turned his back to Gibbs and went back to snapping photos.

A pin could have dropped at that moment and it would have reverberated around the wooded clearing.

The team was stunned but Gibbs most of all.

He knew he had brought about this reaction.

Strangely satisfied with the end result he stomped off.


	5. Chapter 5

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 5**

Gideon Stiles was a bitter man.

He had been a Marine for the majority of his life, but life as he knew it ended when he was forced into an early retirement.

Never in his life had he thought he would be discarded like trash from an organization he had given everything.

What he had done for his country!

He had always aspired to retire as a Colonel.

He had had no interest ending his career as a Major and had worked hard to move up the ranks.

He could admit he was a lousy politician.

He knew it was his “special skills” that brought him the recognition and steps in rank.

Being a master of several martial arts, an expert marksman and years of battlefield and black ops assignments had made him an efficient killing machine.

He was handsome, gregarious and charming.

Even at his age, he still retained his black hair and there was hardly a wrinkle around his blue eyes.

At 6’6 and 290 pounds he was a man to be reckoned with.

People had always assumed he got his nickname “Brick Wall” because he would stand fearless in battles no one able to get through him, at least not hand to hand. But the name had been bestowed on him in High School by a friend on the football team. His friend became a marine as well. They served together for a while but then the incident happened and his friend betrayed him.

“Fucking Doctors don’t know their ass from a hole in the ground!” he mumbled to himself as he printed copies of digital pictures he had taken of the NCIS employees.

He hesitated in what he was doing and thought about the final statement that cemented his fate-Lt. Colonel Dr. Margaret Peters had said “The Major suffers from acute war-related syndromes. He has not received the treatment that was necessary for his long-term psychiatric disability after deployment. This, coupled with documented evidence of prior gross instability and his refusal to comply with orders to obtain mental health counseling, makes the recommendation firm. It is the opinion that Major Stiles be relieved of duty, retirement effective immediately. Retirement benefits to be retained.”

The council agreed with her and he was out.

“Yeah,” he laughed to himself “You will be suffering soon Dr. Peters! When you find out your darling daughter had the life choked out of her. I can just imagine what treatment you will need to combat your on-coming “long-term psychiatric disability”!”

He splayed the photos out on the coffee table in front of him.

He then matched each photo with the dossier he had compiled on each person.

He would weed out the unlikely candidates until he found the one.

The one person whose demise would cause the most emotional damage to his “friend”, his betrayer, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.


	6. Chapter 6

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 6**

Stiles looked at the six photos in front of him.

The first photo was of Shannon and Kelly Gibbs.

Their deaths at his hand would have been the ultimate revenge but sadly he was not able to locate them.

Shannon had probably left with the kid and was remarried in some other state.

He knew Gibbs had married and divorced several times.

Fucking loser!

He probably betrayed them too.

He had watched his old friend for months before he made his move.

He found out that Gibbs lived alone.

Hell, the man didn’t even lock his front door.

The picture he had in front of him was the only one he could locate in the whole house.

He found it in a drawer in Gibbs basement.

His regard for them appeared minimal.

He placed that photo to his right.

He picked up the picture of the young man Gibbs argued with at the crime scene.

Anthony DiNozzo.

Stiles knew DiNozzo was an ex-cop recruited by Gibbs personally.

He was Gibbs second in command.

From what Stiles had thus witnessed of their relationship they seemed at odds, unprofessional and anything but close.

He set DiNozzo’s photo on top of Shannon and Kelly’s.

He looked at the photo of Dr. Donald Mallard.

Stiles knew Mallard was the ME. He had worked with Gibbs for years so they had a history. He imagined Mallard and Gibbs had a strong working relationship, perhaps they were even friends. They seemed professional at the scene but in the months he watched Gibbs house he had never seen the ME visit.

DiNozzo had been there on occasion but Stiles assumed it was work related only.

The only other visitor Stiles had seen was some FBI Agent friend of Gibbs.

Gibbs seemed to be a lone wolf.

This was frustrating but Stiles knew with patience he would achieve his goal.

He knew he could always kill Gibbs but where was the fun in that.

Years of suffering were always better than a quick bullet to the head.

He set Mallard's picture on top of DiNozzo's.

He quickly moved the picture of James Palmer, Mallard’s assistant, on top of his established photo pile.

He never saw Gibbs even engage with this young man.

That left two photos in front of him.

He studied the young woman’s photo first. She was very pretty and an ex-Secret Service Agent assigned to the President’s personal protection detail. She was impressive. She was also personally recruited by Gibbs.

Why leave a plum assignment to work for Gibbs? Was it sexually motivated?

He needed more information.

He set her photo to his left.

Timothy McGee’s photo remained.

Stiles knew he was a MIT graduate and was a computer expert.

He hadn’t seen too much interaction between McGee and Gibbs but the fact McGee was the “baby” of the group may have Gibbs paternal instincts in gear.

Stiles had witnessed Gibbs care and nurturing of new marine recruits.

He established rapport-trust and respect and then went “bastard” on them.

He had to admit Gibbs got the job done.

' _Wait a minute_?” he thought ' _Maybe that was the strategy he was using with DiNozzo as well_.'

He pulled DiNozzo’s picture from the stack and placed it next to Todd and McGee.

It was one of these three.

He just needed more information to best decide which one.


	7. Chapter 7

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 7**

The ride back to the Navy yard mirrored the ride to the crime scene-complete silence.

Sitting in the back of the sedan McGee and Kate exchanged concerned looks.

The tension between the two men in the front seats was almost tangible.

McGee felt like he was sitting next to a powder keg watching the fuse burning slowly towards him.

He knew the explosion was inevitable.

He just hoped he could get out of the way before it went off.

Gibbs knew he had created this tension but he was not a man to apologize.

He always felt actions spoke louder than words and he knew his actions earlier in the day were unwarranted and cruel.

If he had to give an excuse (which he would never, ever do) to explain his actions, it would be that he was mentally and physically exhausted.

The last case they worked had been grueling and horrific.

When children were involved it was always hard.

This time was worse for Gibbs since one of the dead children was the spitting image of his own dead daughter.

Since seeing her face he had barely slept, haunted by the fact another beautiful child was gone and he could not save her.

He had worked all day yesterday tying up loose ends to make sure the Navy Captain who slaughtered his wife and two children went away forever or better yet, got a one way ticket to hell via lethal injection.

He had over three weeks of non-stop work with little rest of his mind or body.

He knew he was a walking time bomb of emotions. He did his best to rein himself in but inevitably those closest to him felt his wrath.

When he was pissed he used Tony’s good nature and humor as a foil to counter his bastard tendencies.

He knew he had Tony’s loyalty and respect but he couldn’t help himself in pushing the boundaries of both.

His fear was he pushed too far today.

He had a feeling he was driving a wedge between himself and his team, especially his SFA.

He knew he needed to act to correct the situation. You can only use the second “B” for bastard excuse for so long.

He would give Tony time to cool off and try to make amends in some way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate watched the two men in front of her with some curiosity.

She was sitting behind Tony and observed his facial expressions in the side door mirror.

He looked conflicted.

His features changing from anger to sadness then back to anger.

She knew he was engaged in an inner battle on how to deal with their boss. She turned and watched Gibbs face via the rear view mirror.

She could tell he was dealing with his own inner thoughts regarding the tension they were wallowing in. She caught him glancing at Tony every few minutes.

She wondered how Gibbs' inner dialogue commenced.

Was it, as Tony would say, monosyllabic?

She laughed to herself but wiped the smile off her face when she noticed Gibbs eagle eyes glaring back at her in the mirror.

Looking away, she watched the scenery fly by as Gibbs accelerated.

Catching Tony’s eye in the side mirror, he smiled at her and winked.

She returned his smile and sighed.

If their boss didn’t have a rule against apologies this situation could have ended hours ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony couldn’t look at Gibbs.

He had to bite his tongue and cool down.

He kept his eyes focused out the window but he really didn’t notice what they were passing by.

He re-played all the events of the day and tried to excuse Gibbs' behavior.

Tony knew his boss was tired.

He ticked off a few more excuses in his mind trying to justify Gibbs actions.

' _Shit, I sound like a battered wife!'_ he thought, remembering all the domestic calls he had handled as a cop.

The beaten wife always made excuses for the abusive husband…"he didn’t mean to throw me down the stairs…he only hit me a few times officer, it has been worse” they would plead, eyes blackened and lips split and bleeding.

Tony felt sick.

He could usually deal with the plethora of moods Gibbs exhibited but Tony felt like he had had enough.

Tony would have to say Gibbs waitress comment and the cruel smile while sipping the coffee Tony had brought him, coupled with Gibbs outburst about “lining up a date” had been the breaking point.

The head slap had been hard too.

Tony didn’t mind them usually, he had always thought of them as kind of an affectionate gesture with guidance as the undertone.

But this head slap was anything but affectionate.

It was almost brutal in its delivery…and Tony found that unforgivable.

He saw Kate watching him in the side mirror and he smiled at her.

She looked upset so he winked at her.

He was rewarded with her smile.

He loved his team and he loved his job but he wondered if for his own peace of mind if he should move on.

' _Suck it up DiNozzo'_ he told himself.

There was a dead Petty Officer they needed to find justice for.

He had a job to do.

They all did.

He would do his best to try and let go of his growing resentment.


	8. Chapter 8

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 8**

Gideon Stiles was so deep in thought he almost missed the knock at his door.

The Marine Corp had always been his life, so he had always embraced a nomadic existence.

He made a home where he laid his head.

Since he had spent most of that career in the Middle East, Europe or South America he was not use to the pleasantries of “company”.

He was a man who never married and had no regrets.

Women were just a distraction anyway.

When he needed any type of physical release he was happy to pay for it and send them on their way.

Since his forced retirement he took refuge in a small apartment near Arlington Cemetery.

He felt comforted being near a place of fallen comrades and he spent a lot of time roaming the grounds.

When he stayed on his cycle of medications he functioned quite well.

The problem was that he would deal with bouts of rage, convinced the Veteran’s Administration Doctors were conspiring to keep him complacent and docile.

He had shown them though.

He had been “successfully” off his meds for over 6 months.

He tried to ignore the phantom figures that visited him periodically throughout the day.

Sometimes it was the man whose throat he slit in Iraq.

He would show up standing in the corner near his closet.

His eyes dark and empty, his bloody throat exposed and dripping blood down his chest.

At other times it was the young woman he strangled in Columbia.

She had tried to alert members of the Cartel of their position.

He grabbed her by the neck and squeezed the life out of her.

It was this kill that made him realize how much he loved seeing the light leave the eyes.

If the eyes were the window to the soul he had definitely sent the soul on its way.

Whenever she appeared to him He would still get hard just thinking about it.

There were many more that made their appearance known.

Individuals, standing at the end of his bed at night or a small group holding vigil near his fireplace during the day.

He couldn’t care less about any of them.

“Let them come” he resolved to himself.

But, when the two young girls he had killed during "the incident" appeared that was another story.

Their visit reminded him that his good friend had sold him out, betrayed him.

There was a second knock at the door and this time he couldn’t ignore it.

He gathered up the pile of photos and documents and placed them in a drawer as he headed for the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Brick!” the two young men said in unison.

“Owens, Pratt” Stiles greeted them civilly extending his arm, signaling them to enter his home.

They did so enthusiastically, each shaking the Major’s hand in turn while making their way to the couch.

The room held little furniture.

Nothing but a brown Naugahyde couch and a beat up green suede recliner next to it.

A large glass coffee table was at the center holding a new laptop.

The table was positioned with the couch on one side facing the fireplace.

On each side of the fireplace were bookshelves.

The shelves were filled with books on military actions and strategy.

From Napoleon, both world wars, the American Civil War, the British/ Zulu wars, Korea, Vietnam to books on chess and cold war torture/interrogation techniques next to books of philosophy and psychology.

He also had an impressive collection of DVDs.

“Can I get you fellas something to drink?” asked Stiles

“Beer, if you have one.” replied Owens

“I’ll have the same” said Pratt

Nodding, Gideon made his way to his small kitchen.

Three beers in hand, Gideon made his way back and sat in the recliner.

He handed out the beers.

The three men tapped the bottles together, said cheers, and took a swig of their cold beverages.

They all sat back and Stiles eyed his two visitors.

Tyler Owens and Douglas Pratt had been under his command just before his forced retirement.

They were loyal and obedient and he trusted them.

They had both spoken on his behalf when the council met to decide his fate.

They had helped him find his current apartment and tried their best to keep him anchored in reality.

If he had any family to speak of he would have to say these young men were the closest to it.

“So, why are you here boys?” he asked them taking another drink of his beer.

Tyler Owens was a country boy originally from Pennsylvania. He had always wanted to be a Marine and had enlisted right out of High School. He was 5’11, had short dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. He was not an unattractive man but his teeth were uneven and pointed, almost like fangs, and he was very self-conscious of this. He hid his smile when he laughed.

Douglas Pratt was from Ohio. His life mirrored that of his best friend Tyler Owens. A country boy dreaming of the life of a Marine he stood 6’1 with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was a handsome man but over use of steroids had given him the noted Neanderthal brow. He had the violent temper to match. Owens and Pratt had not re-enlisted after the Major was forced into retirement. They made their way to work for the Soldier of Fortune special interest corporations that popped up when Government contracts were plum for the taking. They were flush with cash and had time on their hands until their next “Call of Duty”.

“We thought we’d come by and say hi, Brick” Pratt said “Wanted to make sure you were doing ok.”

“How have you been feeling Brick?” asked Owens

“I am doing fine boys” he replied “just working on a special project at the moment.”

“Need any help” asked Pratt

“Maybe” Stiles pondered before asking “What are you two up too Friday night?”

Owens and Pratt shared a look then Pratt said “Friday is open. What do you have in mind Major?”

“How about drinks and dinner at O’Malley’s? Do you know where it is?” he asked

They shrugged “no” so Stiles said “It is two blocks down from the Naval Yard. You know NCIS headquarters? Say 8pm?”

“Sounds good! We’ll be there!” They both agreed

Gideon Stiles smiled and raised his beer bottle towards them.

Let the games begin.


	9. Chapter 9

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 9**

About a mile out from the Navy yard Gibbs had come up with a plan.

He knew he needed to get some rest or things would continue to spiral out of control.

He would talk to Director Morrow about taking a few days off.

Since Gibbs never took time off he knew the team would be suspicious.

He had to show them he could delegate to them without his constant presence.

He would naturally give Tony the lead and follow up with the team by Thursday.

That would give them a few days to work on their own.

He knew they could do it.

He had to relinquish the control for the sake of his team but especially his Senior Field Agent.

He couldn’t even fathom working this job without Tony at his side.

He knew Tony would eventually be ready for his own team in the future.

When he was ready Gibbs thought he would just retire handing over the reins to his protégé.

It is what Mike Franks did for him.

It was what made sense.

If he lost Tony now, over something as foolish as his bad moods or cruel behavior, well, he didn’t even want to think about that.

He silently wished he could verbally lose control and confess to them all why he acted the way he did.

He knew it was his greatest weakness.

He had three failed marriages because he was an emotional vacuum.

The only person that could ever get him to lose that control was Shannon.

She demanded nothing less and he happily complied.

Her loss, and that of their beautiful Kelly, had changed him in ways he didn’t think were even possible to counter.

He made a conscious choice to make a change.

As Gibbs parked the sedan he said “Get yourselves lunch and be back in an hour.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony, Kate and McGee walked in to O’Malley’s Pub truly vexed that they had been given time off for lunch.

Gibbs never gave them time for lunch after returning from a crime scene; never, ever.

Gibbs was always dogged in his immediate pursuit and they were usually working around the quick call for Chinese takeout or a delivered pizza or an uninspired purchase from the vending machine.

60 minutes was a little piece of heaven and they were not going to waste it.

Mick O’Malley greeted them with a surprised smile. They were usually only in his pub on Friday nights.

“Have a seat! Gibbs retire or something?” he said playfully, handing them menus, as he sat them at a booth near the bar.

They all laughed at that and Tony said “Mick, Gibbs will never retire.”

“Ain’t that the truth!” he laughed with them “Well then, what can I get you to drink?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O’Malley’s Pub was a D.C. favorite and it was the unofficial Pub of NCIS personnel.

Mick O’Malley was a Marine and ex- Boston cop who opened his Pub after taking a bullet in the knee during a domestic dispute three years ago.

He missed the streets but he always dreamed of having his own place and this location had been made for him.

Patrons were mostly military, both active and retired, or Cops, local or out of town law enforcement visitors-Mick was very popular.

D.C. residents knew it was one of the safest places in town to eat.

A year after they opened some low life junkie pulled a gun on Mick at his bar.

Mick didn’t even have to react as the thief was surrounded on all four sides of the bar by hand guns of every size and caliber.

Gibbs and Tony were present that night.

It was the first time they got together for drinks after work.

Tony sat back, peering over the menu, looking at the bar.

He remembered that night for two reasons.

The first was of course the idiot thief-You never rob a cop bar!

The second was the laughter he and Gibbs shared over the incident.

Gibbs had a wonderful, guttural, happy laugh.

Unfortunately, Tony couldn’t remember hearing it since.

“So Tony,” McGee asked sheepishly “What’s with Gibbs?”

Tony sighed “No idea, Probie.”

Kate looked at them both and stated “Maybe you should talk to him. You know ask him…”

“ASK HIM? Kate, are you insane?” Tony looked at her like she had grown a second head.

He then added “Why don’t you ask him? You’re the profiler!”

“You have worked with him the longest Tony!” She said “Besides you’re his second. It should come from you.”

“I seem to be his problem Kate, so coming from me might not be the best plan of action!”

“Do you need a mediator?” she smiled at him

“You offering Katie?” he replied

She didn’t respond.

The conversation was over as Mick arrived with their drinks.

They placed their orders and sat in a companionable silence.

Each with their thoughts on what awaited them when their precious 60 minutes was up.


	10. Chapter 10

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 10**

After sending his agents to lunch, Gibbs carried what little evidence they had bagged from the crime scene down to Abby’s lab.

As expected, her choice of loud music filled the space.

The bass thumped so loud Gibbs could feel it with every step.

He mused that it was a good thing Abby knew sign language.

He figured that by the time Abby was his age she would no doubt suffer hearing loss.

“ABS!” he yelled at her

She turned in his direction “GIBBS!” she responded with a smile.

He signed to her to turn the music down.

She did it immediately.

“What’s up, Bossman?” she asked.

Then seeing he only had evidence, she frowned and pouted adding “No Caf-pow?”

“No time Abs, I owe you one. Listen Abby, I am going to take a few days off and Tony is going to head up this investigation so…”

“OH MY GOD! GIBBS! Are you sick? What’s wrong?” she hugged him tightly and then pulled back looking him up and down.

She placed a hand on his forehead, no fever; Granted he looked tired but her Gibbs never took time off.

“Not sick Abs.”

“Whew, okay” she sighed relieved.

Her eyes got big and she smiled wickedly.

With one eyebrow raised and a sparkle in her eye she said “A little R & R then? Relaxation and redhead? Hmmm?”

Gibbs rolled his eyes and laughed.

Abby was incorrigible and he absolutely loved her.

“No R & R either" he said.

Getting serious, she looked him in the eyes and realized that was all the information he was going to disclose.

She signed for each of the bags he had, documenting the chain of evidence.

“Okay” she said “Whatever it is, I’m here for you Gibbs.”

He smiled at her, kissed her cheek, and said “I know Abs.”

He left quickly, enjoying the silence.

His next stop was to see if Ducky and Palmer were back.

After that he needed coffee and to talk to the Director.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Jethro!” Ducky greeted him as he entered autopsy

“Hey Duck” he said looking around the sterile room

“Mr. Palmer is unloading our poor Petty Officer” Ducky said, adding “We have a few minutes.”

He pointed towards his desk and they both took a seat.

“Is there something on your mind, Jethro? Perhaps you need to talk about the drama between you and Anthony?”

Gibbs smiled.

Ducky knew him so well.

Ducky was the one person he confided in more than anyone.

They had known each other for years.

But, Gibbs was a man of many secrets and even Ducky was not privy to them all.

“Yeah, well, about that..” Gibbs hesitated then said “I’m going to ask Morrow for a few days off Duck.”

He was not surprised to see Ducky raise his eyebrows in disbelief.

“I know I am losing it right now. I am exhausted and short tempered and it is affecting my team.”

Ducky nodded to him to continue.

“So, I am giving Tony lead and giving the team the chance to work independently from me for a few days.”

Ducky knew that this was a huge decision for his friend to make. He smiled at Gibbs and said “I think that is a wonderful plan, Jethro.”

Jimmy Palmer entered the room at that moment and Ducky knew the conversation was over.

Gibbs stood up to leave.

“Thanks Duck” he said and nodding to Palmer he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“That was deeee-licious!” Tony complimented Mick as he held his stomach suppressing a belch.

McGee and Kate laughed at Tony’s dramatic display of gastric satisfaction.

O’Malley’s was known for their version of a Reuben sandwich.

It was a selection that would never disappoint.

Tony knew Gibbs loved the Reuben.

His boss had probably not had lunch.

With these thoughts in mind Tony said to Mick “Can I get one of these to go?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reached their desks at the 59 minute mark.

The bullpen was empty.

Tony set the wrapped sandwich on Gibbs desk.

McGee and Kate quickly discarded the now cold cups of coffee Tony had brought them that morning, from their desks. They took their seats and began sifting through and organizing the photos, sketches and witness statements they had collected. Gibbs had taught them to anticipate and they excelled at it. They were all hard at work and were unaware that they were being observed from the walkway above.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Director Morrow and Gibbs stood looking down at the bullpen. Satisfied his team was back and hard at work, Gibbs and the Director headed to the elevator. Gibbs invited the Director to accompany him to walk to the coffee kiosk to get his fix.

“I just need two days, Tom.” He said watching the barista steam milk for the Director’s cappuccino.

Gibbs paid for their coffees and they sat down at one of the small bistro tables.

“You never ask for time off, Jethro.” Morrow said sipping his drink “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine” Gibbs stated knowing that wasn’t really true he added “Actually, I want the time to get some rest.”-God this was hard to admit.

Morrow stared at Gibbs hardly believing what he was hearing.

“I’m having DiNozzo lead this investigation. I have informed Abby and Ducky to this fact. I know my team can do this. I’ll be back on Thursday.”

“I know they are highly capable, Jethro. Will two days be enough? God knows you have so much time on the books…”

“Two days will be perfect.”

“Alright” Morrow said standing up “I need to head back. I have a meeting with SecNav in 30 minutes.”

“Thanks Tom. I just need to get some more coffee and I’ll be right behind you.”

Morrow chuckled and said “How can you rest with all that caffeine in you, Jethro?”

Gibbs smiled and replied “The coffee isn’t for me.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Gibbs got back to the bullpen, Tony was on the phone trying to get through to the dead Petty Officer's next of kin.

Tony had his back to Gibbs, viewing the TV as he waited on hold.

The TV was set to the 24 hour news channel ZNN.

He could see they were reporting on the death of Petty Officer Peters.

They didn’t mention her by name, only her rank and gender.

Tony didn’t remember seeing a news crew at the sight but there was footage of him and Gibbs heated exchange. Shit! Gibbs saw the footage as well. God, he looked like a real bastard.

He set Tony’s coffee on his desk.

Gibbs turned to Kate and set a coffee down for her.

He did the same for McGee then he returned to his desk.

He smiled when he found the sandwich.

McGee and Kate gave Gibbs a nod of thanks continuing what they were doing.

Gibbs opened the wrapper and took a big bite out of the still warm Reuben. He closed his eyes and savored the flavor of it.

“I need to speak with Lt. Colonel Dr. Margaret Peters….WAIT! I have already been on hold for…ugh!” Tony spun around in frustration.

It was then he saw Gibbs and smelled the inviting scent of a hazelnut coffee.

Gibbs raised his sandwich in thanks as Tony reached for his coffee.

He tipped the cup Gibbs way and smiled.

Taking a sip he closed his eyes as the perfect blend made its way to his blood stream.

Okay, so it wasn’t a verbal apology but right at that moment they were good.

Now the goal was to stay that way.


	11. Chapter 11

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 11**

Sandwich finished, Gibbs stood and said “What have we got?”

Since Tony was still on the phone, Kate took front and center at the plasma screen.

She clicked the remote and the naval picture ID of their dead Petty Officer appeared as she began:

“Petty Officer Cassandra “Cassie” Peters, 26. She was a nurse stationed at the Quantico Branch Medical Clinic. She had been stationed there for about 2 years.”

McGee stood then and joined them adding “No strange activities found with her financials. Her credit score is around 740 and she paid all her bills on time.”

Kate continued “I spoke with her roommate, Terry Sparks. She is also a nurse at Quantico. She confirmed Cassie was currently single. No problem ex-boyfriends or disgruntled co-workers that she knew of.”

Tony joined in as he hung up his phone “Cassie is an only child. Mother is Lt. Colonel Dr. Margaret Peters.”

“Father?” asked Gibbs looking from Tony to the screen.

“Deceased, car accident when Cassie was six.” Tony said “Her Mother is a psychiatrist. I never did get a hold of her. I had to leave a message to contact me as soon as possible.”

“We also have a call out to her commanding officer at Quantico” added Kate.

“Good job” Gibbs nodded to them. Kate, McGee and Tony looked at each other. They were not sure how to respond to Gibbs statement so they remained silent.

“Okay, while we are waiting for Ducky and Abby to do their part I need to talk to all of you. Conference room in five minutes” Gibbs stated as he left the bullpen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“He wants to “TALK” to us” McGee said aloud shaking his head in disbelief.

“Oh God” Tony whined “This cannot be good!”

“Oh, come on DiNozzo!” Kate smirked at him “Maybe he’ll “open up” and you can ask him why he has a problem with you.”

Tony looked aghast at the prospect of that.

He felt a hint of doom as he headed for the conference room. He cringed as McGee and Kate shared a nervous laugh behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs was already present when they entered the room. He waited for them to be seated then began.

“I will be out of the office for the next 2 days. In my absence, DiNozzo will take my place as supervisory lead investigator.”

Tony’s eyes widened at that revelation but he remained silent.

Kate interrupted him:

“Are you sick Gibbs?” she asked with concern in her voice.

McGee and Tony both looked at him, concern showing in their eyes as well.

_Why does everyone keep asking me that?_

“I am not sick” was all he said.

“We will discuss the case when I return on Thursday. Until then, do what you always do.”

He hesitated then added “You are a great team of Agents, never doubt that.”

Gibbs had to steady his face so as not to grin. His agents looked like wax figures-frozen in different expressions of disbelief. He should head slap himself. Why had he not realized he needed to praise them and not let them just assume he thought they were exceptional at their jobs?

“So, I need to talk to DiNozzo. Kate, McGee out “He jerked his thumb towards the door.

As they left, and as Gibbs turned to face Tony, Kate gestured to Tony giving his a “thumbs up”. She then smiled and winked at him before closing the door.

Tony remained stoic but his insides were churning.

Gibbs sat across from Tony and said “Do you have any questions DiNozzo?”

Tony seemed taken aback. He just shook his head no in response. He appeared shell shocked.

Gibbs could see the hints of uncertainty and self-doubt begin to show in those expressive green eyes.

_Why was talking to Tony so damn hard?_

Gibbs shoved down his own discomfort and continued:

“You have been with me for almost 3 years, DiNozzo. You came to the position with the skills to do this job. You have just perfected them at NCIS.”

Gibbs saw the change from doubt to pride as he continued “I have always said you are the finest young Agent I have ever worked with and that still stands. I know you will do me proud.”

The look Tony gave Gibbs was unbelievable. Gibbs knew at that moment his plan of action had succeeded. He knew Tony dealt with much personal insecurity. Gibbs didn’t know all the reasons DiNozzo carried around that baggage but Gibbs was shamefully aware he had used that knowledge against Tony in the past.

He would do his best to never do that again.

As the two of them returned to the bullpen Tony was elated and full of pride. He would do the job assigned to him and he would make his boss proud. Any hurt or anger he had had earlier in the day was washed away. It was one of Tony’s strengths that he could forgive so very easily. Gibbs was exhausted from sharing so much. He knew it had been long overdue. He felt that he had taken the right steps to correct the negative situation they had all been tumbling towards. He knew if they had reached that outcome he would have no one to blame but himself.

It was with great satisfaction he left early for the day, entrusting his team to do their jobs.

His plan seemed to be right on track.

None of them could predict that within four days everything Gibbs had tried to accomplish would be blown to hell.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am reviewing before posting but this remains unbetaed (A new word-roll with it peeps)  
> See anything hinky please let me know. Thanks for the kudos and feel free to give me any feedback you want.

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 12**

As Gibbs made his way home from the naval yard, he enjoyed the experience of light traffic.

Pulling into his driveway when it wasn’t dark outside was also a novel experience for a Monday.

He was going to have a home cooked meal, watch a football game, spend some time with his boat and sleep as much as he could for the next 48 hours.

He actually hoped he could sleep without the need of his beloved bourbon. He knew his body needed true rest so he hoped the images of the dead girl, the one that looked so much like his Kelly, could be held at bay. When Gibbs needed to shut down his thoughts and emotions he thought back to his Marine training. He channeled it like it was a meditation.

That ritual had not been working of late but sheer exhaustion had its benefits. His sniper training was such that he could sit and wait for hours-focused, silent, and solitary. He could look through a scope and fire at his will. He answered to no one during those times. He was like a spider in a web, built of his own design, waiting for unsuspecting prey.

But even spiders need to sleep.

He would focus on sleep to eliminate his short temper and perverse cruelty that the accumulated sleep deprivation had set in motion. The plan of action to take time off to rest, talk to his team and praise their abilities, and make the conscious choice to relinquish control to Tony was actually not as hard as he thought it would be. Of course, it helped that Tony was so forgiving. Tony’s surprise at the praise Gibbs bestowed on him and his eager look to please provided Gibbs validation that he had made the right decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cowboy steak, loaded baked potato and green salad all prepared and ready to eat, sat neatly on Gibbs coffee table. He enjoyed his meal, with his ever present cup of coffee, while watching the Denver Broncos take on the Pittsburgh Steelers. Before they reached the third quarter he was stretched out on his couch, out like a light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs woke to the annoying sound of a late night infomercial.

He shut off the TV then picked up the dishes from dinner and carried them to the sink.

He decided to head up to bed instead of returning to the couch.

Setting his cell phone on his nightstand he thought about turning it off.

Rule #3-Never Be Unreachable-popped into his head so he left it on and headed off to the bathroom to complete his nightly ritual.

The hot shower was wonderful. He felt a lot of stress leave his body. Climbing under the cool sheets he relaxed into the darkness and let his mind drift. He caught a glimpse of his digital alarm clock; the green glow read 0100 hours. He realized he had had about 4 hours of solid sleep on his couch without interruption. He closed his eyes and fell deep asleep. Two hours later, at 3 am Tuesday morning, his cell phone came to life.

FUCK!

“Yeah,” he yawned “Gibbs”.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Sorry to wake you, Jethro” it was Director Morrow and he did sound truly apologetic.

“Everything alright, Tom?” Gibbs asked

“Not a problem with your team or the current case” He assured Gibbs “but we have an issue in Kabul at the moment and SecNav would like you to head the operation.”

“Director” Gibbs replied “is this a MTAC op or are you flying me…”

“MTAC only, Jethro” Morrow answered.

“Can you tell me what to expect?” Gibbs asked pulling back the sheets and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Not over the phone Gibbs” Morrow said “Will read you in when you get here. This is highly classified and need to know only.”

Gibbs nodded his head, running his hand over his face, trying to come fully awake.

“I’ll be there shortly” he advised Morrow as he rose from the bed and headed for the bathroom.

He heard Morrow apologizing again but hung up on him before he could finish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Director Morrow stared at his phone simply shaking his head.

Gibbs had hung up on him.

Morrow was amused.

He respected Gibbs and appreciated the man was so dedicated to his job.

He really did feel horrible calling Gibbs back in when the man had gone out on a limb and asked for time off to rest. He would try his best to accommodate Gibbs as much as he could with this new assignment.

He dialed the Secretary of the Navy, Phillip Davenport, to confirm Gibbs was on board.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony arrived at the naval yard well before 7am Tuesday morning.

His thoughts of how to lead the team had him so mentally engaged he didn’t notice Gibbs car in the parking lot.

He moved with a slight spring to his step, as he relished the responsibility Gibbs had entrusted to him.

Tony had picked up coffees and pastries for the team.

His team.

Placing the goodies on the appropriate desk he thought back to the conversation he, Kate and McGee had had after Gibbs left early Monday afternoon:

“What did he say to you?” Kate whispered curiously moving from her desk to stand in front of Tony. McGee joined them as He looked around making sure they could not be overheard. Tony mimicked McGee’s covert action and smiling said “Satisfied McSpy?”

“Yes,” McGee nodded “Spill!”

Tony just leaned back in his chair putting both hands behind his head. He looked like a cat that ate a canary. Kate crossed her arms and stood to the side impatiently waiting for his response.

“C’mon, Tony!” McGee pressed Tony just continued to smile, gazing from one to the other.

“Fine!” Kate said.

Not about to participate in his game, she walked back to her desk and sat down. McGee shot Tony an angry look and turned to move back to his desk.

Losing his audience, Tony bolted out of his chair and said “Okay!”

McGee and Kate returned quickly to his side.

As much as Tony wanted to crow about the praise Gibbs had given him personally, he withheld specifics to make sure his team felt the shared appreciation.

“He told me we have the skills to do this on our own. That he knew we would make him proud.”

Tony knew he had made the right decision. His statement was rewarded with two startled but beaming faces.

They all vied for Gibbs approval, competed for his attention. Tony was determined they would work together to share the glory this time. “So, we can do this!” he added dramatically “Like the Three Musketeers! All for one and one for all!”

He then looked at his watch and said “Let’s start our adventure tomorrow. It is almost five so see you both back here at 0700?!”

They had left together and agreed that the three of them were up for the mutual challenge.

As expected, Kate and McGee arrived promptly at 7am.

The three of them enjoyed their pastries and coffees as Tony went over the plan for the day.

Before Gibbs left he had advised the team he had spoken with the Director on their behalf.

The Director had arranged with dispatch that “Team DiNozzo” would be placed at the bottom of the daily rotation list.

That should provide them some quality time to work the Peters case.

Appreciating Gibbs attention to details, Tony crossed his fingers, silently praying that they wouldn’t be called out on another case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The call came in 4 hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh...just like to add after Micheal Weatherly left the show I stopped watching NCIS. A friend gave me the DVDs of the new season and I have to admit I am really impressed. I like Torres and Quinn and glad Jimmy Palmer is getting more time. Even though I LOVE Michael I have never watched Bull....should I?


	13. Chapter 13

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 13**

**Before the call came in…**

Tony had spent the morning trying to reach Cassie Peters elusive mother. He couldn’t understand why the woman would not return his calls. Her assistant would not disclose where she was either. Tony would prefer to see her in person to break the news of her daughter’s demise.

“It is imperative she call me immediately” he advised Dr. Peters assistant after a third try.

When his phone finally rang he answered:

“DiNozzo…. No comment…no ID until next of kin is identified!”

Kate watched Tony’s brow furrow in frustration as he hung up.

“ZNN” he said to her “They want to know the name of our Rock Creek victim.” He paused then added “Dammit, why is this woman so hard to reach? I even spoke to the roommate again and even she couldn’t find a phone number for Cassie’s mom.”

“Tony” she said as he looked towards her “Let me make a call. My sister is a psychiatrist and may have some insight on how to corner Dr. Peters.”

“You have a sister Kate?” questioned McGee

“I thought you only had brothers” Tony added, his curiosity piqued.

“Well, my sister is the oldest. Then it is my brothers and then me.”

“Baby of the family huh?” McGee smiled.

“That explains soooo much” Tony smiled playing with his Mickey Mouse stapler.

“What the hell does that mean, DiNozzo?” she questioned him, eyebrows narrowing.

“Birth order determines a lot about a person’s personality, Kate” Tony stated with mock authority.

“What would you know about birth order Tony?” McGee laughed “You’re an only child!”

“My point exactly, McGoo!” Tony said as a matter of fact. He looked at them both like that one statement explained everything. McGee and Kate just looked at each other with mutually puzzled expressions on their faces. Tony’s phone rang again.

“DiNozzo” He said, and then added flirtatiously “Hey, Carla!”

Kate rolled her eyes as she watched Tony’s face become serious as he listened to the caller, taking notes. He then laughed at something Carla said and added “Uh huh…next weekend? Sure…oh really….nice! Okay…see you then. You’re the best!”

“Carla, in dispatch?” McGee asked

“Yep,” Tony said.

Carla and Tony were friends with benefits. They were both players and had a lot of fun together. She knew he was flying solo from Gibbs so she was conscious of his team being down by one. They were getting a lot of calls today and it was inevitable that Tony’s team would get called out. When a call came in that seemed simple she made her decision and called him.

Tony took a moment to ponder his next statement.

It was the very first time he said these three words as the man in charge.

“Grab your gear!”

Kate and McGee looked up surprised but moved into action immediately.

Gathering her gear Kate stated “Really DiNozzo? Hooking up for the weekend during a dispatch call?”

Tony ignored her as they headed to the elevator.

“Possible suicide at Arlington Cemetery” He advised them.

Turning to Kate he added “When we get back, call your Sis.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs needed a break from the cluster fuck he was currently involved with.

This mission was being handled all wrong by his counterparts in Afghanistan and he was frustrated as hell.

You could only do so much through a TV screen.

He left MTAC and was headed for some very hot, very strong coffee.

Looking down into the bullpen he was surprised to find it empty.

As he headed to the elevator he called dispatch.

“Hey Carla, its Gibbs. DiNozzo’s team get called out?”

“Hey Agent Gibbs. Yes, they are on a call out at Arlington Cemetery. Should be a simple call-possible suicide. Balboa and his team are all at Federal court today. I tried to keep Tony out of the fray but it didn’t look good, lots of calls today.”

“No problem Carla. Thanks for looking out for them.”

He knew he shouldn’t have checked up on them but he couldn’t help himself.

Abby was right.

He was like a Papa bear when it came to his “cubs”.

He smiled at that.

He wondered what his team would think of that revelation if he could ever speak the words out loud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gideon Stiles was bored.

He had watched a few movies. Checked his e-mail and wrote a few. He read the newspaper and was dismayed to find there was no word of the identity of the dead Petty Officer in Rock Creek. ZNN was running the story every few minutes but still no ID on the girl.

Stiles had also spent the morning ignoring his “Ghosts of Killings Past”.

He chuckled at his own humor coming up with his play on Dickens’ Scrooge.

They were out in force today.

That bitch Lt. Colonel’s spawn was now among them.

His apartment was getting a bit too crowded.

He decided to take a walk over to Arlington.

At least the dead over there were six feet under.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It looked like the naval officer blew his own brains out.

The gun was in one hand and a suicide note was in the other.

Gunshot residue was present on his hand.

It looked pretty open and shut.

Even so, they had an investigation to conduct.

The officer had chosen to end his life below the U.S.S. Maine Mast Monument.

Ducky was having a field day regaling the team with the story of “Remember the Maine”.

Kate was sketching and McGee was taking photos.

Ducky and Palmer were preparing to get the body back to autopsy.

Tony had interviewed the two people who found the body.

One was a gardener and the other was a soldier who guarded the “Tomb of the Unknowns”.

Lance Corporeal John Langston had been waived down by Joseph Garcia as he was leaving for the day.

The two men secured the location until NCIS arrived.

Arlington was usually bustling with tourists but this Tuesday was a slow day it seemed.

Tony had just given them the okay to leave.

He was turning back to the scene himself when he saw a lone figure walking up Sigsbee Dr.

He was a large man who appeared to be military.

Tony decided to approach him to ask a few questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gideon Stiles loved Arlington on a Tuesday.

It was a slow day for tourism and he loved walking for hours among the grounds.

Sometimes he would spend time watching the changing of the guard at the Tomb of the Unknowns.

He also enjoyed just sitting on the steps of Arlington House surveying all of Washington DC.

It was the best view around and the history of that beautiful structure was amazing.

He loved knowing that he sat on the same steps where once both General Robert E. Lee and General Ulysses S. Grant had sat.

' _Of course, Lee and Grant were not there at the same time_ ' he laughed to himself as he walked up Sigsbee Dr.

He walked with his head down so when he heard a man call out to him he was very surprised.

Looking up he saw the man approach.

He had on an NCIS jacket, NCIS cap and he was wearing dark sunglasses.

Gideon looked around quickly and took in the complete scene.

He saw the other Agents and the MCRT van.

He schooled his face but he could feel his heart begin to race.

_'No way'_ he thought ' _What are the chances of this meeting when I didn’t instigate it?'_

The young man was just a few feet from him when he took off his sunglasses.

The sparkling green eyes and wide grin caught Gideon off guard.

"Hi” the young man greeted him “I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?”

Anthony DiNozzo….up close and personal.

Stiles brought himself to his full height and reined in any expression of recognition.

“Of course” he replied casually.

Tony introduced himself...“I am Special Agent DiNozzo with NCIS. Naval Criminal..”

“Investigative Services. ..I know” Stiles smiled at Tony.

“Really!?” Tony was surprised “Cool! Anyway…you are?”

SHIT!

Stiles decided not to lie... “Major Gideon Stiles, USMC”

“ _Figures_ ” Tony thought _“this dude looked like he could break the Hulk in half.”_

“Nice to meet you, Major. Just a few questions really. Did you by any chance hear a gunshot or see any activity around this monument within the last few hours.”

“No. I am afraid I can’t help you Agent DiNozzo. I was just coming up this drive when you approached me. I am just getting here.”

“Do you work here by chance?” Tony asked

“No” Stiles replied “I am retired and live close by. I enjoy the solitude of this place. I walk here often. What happened might I ask?”

He turned from Tony and looked towards the scene.

McGee was watching them.

Tony didn’t notice but McGee lifted his camera and took a few shots of Tony and the man he was talking too.

Gibbs had trained them to take photos of the crowd.

No crowd today but Gibbs training stuck.

“Appears to be a suicide” Tony responded “but...hey, thanks for your time, Major.”

Tony started to turn but had a second thought and turned around and handed Stiles his card.

“Since you are here a lot, if you hear or see something that may be pertinent to this case, please give me a call.”

Stiles felt his mouth go dry so he nodded yes to Tony.

As he watched Tony walk away he was overwhelmed with one thought....

_Those green eyes were so full of life…..it would be so enjoyable to extinguish that light._


	14. Chapter 14

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 14**

  
Ducky and Palmer were on their way back to the naval yard when Tony, Kate and McGee stopped at Arlington’s Security Office.

They sat with the on-site staff reviewing the security tapes.

In little more than thirty minutes they found the footage of the naval officer shooting himself at the memorial.

Open and shut.

“We will need a copy of this tape” Tony told the Security Officer.

They had a copy in less than an hour and the three of them headed back.

“Time for lunch! “ Tony declared “How about Italian? There is a great little bistro near here called Cesar’s.”

Kate and McGee thought that sounded great.

So far, they liked having Tony in charge (Although they would not admit it to him).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three of them entered the packed restaurant.

The smells of wonderful tomato sauces and brick wood stove cooked pizzas filled the air.

“Antonio!” a small heavy set woman greeted Tony; arms wide open for a hug.

“Nona Angelina!” he stepped into the hug and kissed her on each cheek.

He stepped back and looked at her and asked “How is my best girl?”

She blushed and hit him in the arm.

“Always the charmer, Antonio! Why have we not seen you? It has been a very, very long time!” she scolded him.

Tony gave her the puppy eyes, his hand over his heart and said “Can you ever forgive me, Nona?”

“Always Antonio!” she smiled coyly.

He cast her a mega-watt smile while McGee laughed and Kate smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Who are your friends?” she asked

“Tim McGee and Kate Todd, this is Angelina Agretto.”

“Benvenuti! Welcome! Please let me seat all of you. Lunch is on the house!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gideon Stiles could not believe his luck.

He was seated in the back booth of his favorite restaurant, Cesar’s, when he heard the animated exchange between the owner Angelina and Anthony “Antonio” DiNozzo.

He had recognized Tony’s voice and took a chance to steal a look from his enclosed space.

Sure enough, there was DiNozzo plus Todd and McGee.

Stiles smiled.

The place was packed but the booth in front of his was empty.

Angelina guided them to this booth.

He would only be separated from them by a very thin wall.

He was almost physically aroused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several patrons greeted Tony as they made their way to their table.

Some nodded or waved or said something in Italian that made him laugh.

“Wow, Tony. Do you know every person of Italian descent in D.C.?” Kate laughed looking around.

She teased Tony because it never failed that any Italian restaurant they went to, he knew the owner.

“Most of them Kate” he smiled back “This one is a favorite. You guys are going to love the food.”

Nona Angelina held nothing back.

She sent them out an antipasto plate to start.

Then hot buttery garlic bread with a Cesar salad.

Next, heaping plates of fettuccine alfredo and spaghetti with rich homemade marinara and meatballs were placed before them.

They refused the wine for obvious reasons but the tiramisu and cannolis stayed.

Of course, the desert selection demanded a DiNozzo movie reference to “Sleepless in Seattle” and “The Godfather”.

They ate and talked about things they loved about living in Washington D.C.

“So, why is this place called Cesar’s?” McGee asked spearing a meatball from the plate in front of him.

“Cesar was Nona’s Father” Tony answered taking a sip of water.

“How long has this place been in business?” Kate asked

“Almost sixty five years” Tony said nodding in amazement.

“Wow” Kate and McGee said in unison.

Their reaction got Tony laughing. They laughed with him.

Nona Angelina had their remaining food boxed up and ready to take with them.

She refused their attempt to pay.

After she walked away, Tony took out his wallet and left a hundred dollar “tip” on the table.

They were holding their stomachs heading for the door.

They all gave Nona a big hug. Tony kissed her cheeks and whispered something in her ear. She blushed like a schoolgirl and shooed them out the door.

“Come back soon Antonio! Your friends, too!” she called after them.

They had a really fantastic time together.

They never mentioned work and they never mentioned Gibbs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gideon Stiles was angry.

More than that…ENRAGED!

He thought he would be privy to all the information he would need to make his decision in choosing the “one”.

Luck was NOT on his side after all.

He was so furious, if he hadn’t been in a crowded room, he might have just snuffed all three of them.

He had to sit for almost an hour listening to their urbane banter.

Angelina fawned over them, especially DiNozzo.

No mention of Gibbs.

Where was that bastard anyway?

FUCK!

He paid and left in a huff.

He would have to continue with his plans to stakeout O’Malley’s on Friday night.

He knew they were there almost every Friday along with some freaky looking Goth girl he thought may be McGee’s girlfriend.

He was determined, that come hell or high water, one of them would be dead very soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 15**

Pulling the sedan into the naval yard, Tony noticed Gibbs car as Kate said “Gibbs is here.”

Tony felt panicked. Did Gibbs change his mind and show up today expecting to take over the team? Would he tell Tony he thought it was a mistake to leave him in charge? Then there was his decision to have lunch before coming back after finishing a crime scene. They had only taken an hour for lunch so he didn’t feel he abused his power.

He felt his palms get sweaty.

“What the hell? Calm down, DiNozzo!” He thought as he parked the sedan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Exiting the elevator and entering the bullpen, they found it empty.

Looking around there was no evidence that Gibbs was there.

If they had looked up at the skywalk, near MTAC, they would have seen him standing there with Morrow.

The two men watched Tony in action.

McGee and Kate sat down at their desks as Tony said “Ok, Kate call your Sister and get the 4-1-1 on Colonel Shrink.”

“McGee, find out what you can on our suicide. Then the two of you finish your reports on today’s scene. We should be able to get this case closed by end of day. I am going to see Abby and Ducky.”

Tony exited the bullpen heading towards the break room.

Director Morrow watched Tony leave and said to Gibbs “Looks like your boy knows what he’s doing.”

“Ya, think?” smiled Gibbs with a hint of pride that Morrow was pleased to see.

Gibbs left the Director’s side descending the stairs to catch Tony in the break room. Tony was putting some food containers in the community fridge, whistling a tune Gibbs didn’t recognize, as Gibbs moved right behind him. Tony turned and was mere inches from Gibbs. Taken completely by surprise he jumped back yelling “JESUS GIBBS!”

Gibbs never tired of this game.

He knew Tony had great instincts but he was so very easy to sneak up on. Gibbs thought it might be because they had a great trust between them. He wasn’t sure but secretly, he delighted in startling Tony. Tony was taking in deep breaths, trying to recover, but he was smiling as he inhaled. He knew Gibbs liked to fuck with him. He was okay with that as long as it was done in a playful mood.

“What are you doing here?” Tony asked

“Got called in to MTAC at 0300.”

“Really? Why?”

“Need to know.”

“Got it. You hungry? We have a ton of food from Cesar’s Bistro.”

Gibbs nodded and said “Sounds great."

“Bags are marked. Help yourself. There is enough for the Director and probably everyone else working up there.”

Tony expected Gibbs to start questioning him on their case or why they had all this food but he didn’t.

Gibbs only nodded and opened the fridge.

“See ya later, boss”

“See ya, DiNozzo” and he added “thanks for lunch!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony walked to the elevator thinking about the “Gibbs” encounter. Gibbs was his “stalking” playful self. He seemed cool and wasn’t checking up on them. He even thanked me! Tony decided not to analyze and got back to the business at hand. He went to Ducky first.

Palmer was preparing their suicide for autopsy, while Ducky had returned to the autopsy on Cassie Peters.

“Anthony!” Ducky greeted him warmly “If you are here for any information on our Petty Officer, I only have a preliminary report for you.”

“That will be fine, Duck” Tony said looking down at Cassie Peter’s body. _She looks so frightened'_ He thought, eyeing the bruise on her neck that was actually in the shape of a hand.

“I need the basics anyway" he added "I’m hoping to speak with her Mother today.”

“Still no return call?”

“The woman is nowhere to be found. She won’t return my calls. We don’t even have a home address or home phone number for her. ZNN and the Post keep calling for ID disclosure.”

He sounded exasperated, then added “Kate is working on getting some information that I hope pays off. Did you know Kate had a sister?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Tony headed back to the bullpen he reflected on his visit to autopsy: Ducky confirmed Petty Officer Cassandra Peters was strangled to death. He verified the killer was right handed and murdered her with just one hand. Ducky had theorized:

“The Petty Officer was picked up by her neck. She was throttled like a rag doll. Back and forth, repeatedly, until her windpipe was crushed and her spine snapped” Ducky hands had mimicked the actions as he spoke. “She appears to have succumbed to spinal shock, which would have killed her immediately, once he was done terrorizing her. The signs of asphyxia were not present as someone whose neck was compressed in a slow strangulation. Although, death can be quick, it can be prolonged and would have been very painful and terrifying, Anthony. This appears to be very personal.”

Tony knew he would leave most of what Ducky said out of his statement to Cassie’s mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Hey Abs! “ Tony yelled entering the lab.

Turning down her music Abby said “Tony!” hugging him she pulled back to look at him. She placed a finger to her lips, and striking a pose of being deep in thought, she added “Or should I call your “Junior Bossman”?”

“No Junior anything, Abs! Please! ” he smiled at her.

“Oh, alright.”

She looked down at his hands and added “No Caf-pow?”

“Sorry Abs. Rain check, ok?”

“Hey, no prob-lame-o ,Tonio!” she laughed at her play on words then got serious “You know I don’t have anything new to tell you yet, right? The Peters crime scene didn’t yield much in the way of evidence. Mass spec was inconclusive for any DNA other than the petty officer. This guy was very careful not to leave a trace. I would be impressed if he wasn’t so evil!”

“I know Abs, I hope this case doesn’t go cold” He stated “I wanted to tell you McGee will be down with evidence we have from our call this morning. Suicide caught on tape.”

“Hinky!” was all Abby said as Tony kissed her on the cheek and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taking his place in the center of the bullpen he looked at McGee and said “What have you got on the suicide?”

McGee stood and joined Tony near the plasma. He clicked the remote and a photo of the naval officer was displayed.

“Captain Thomas Main.”

“MAIN? “ Tony interrupted “This could be his reason for selecting the U.S.S. Maine memorial as the place to off himself.”

McGee nodded in the affirmative then continued “Captain Main was recently relieved of his duties on the U.S.S. Damato.”

Tony raised his eyebrows as McGee added “Big time gambling problem. His wife recently filed for divorce and was seeking custody of their three kids.”

“ _Poor schmuck”_ Tony thought

“So, the loss of career and family pushed him over the edge?" Tony asked

McGee clicked the remote and the suicide note appeared.

“It looks like it. The suicide note basically tells his family he is sorry for everything and that he loved them. He tells his kids to remember him.”

_'Remember the Main_ ' thought Tony

“Okay….good work McGee!” McGee smiled and stood a bit taller at the praise.

“Thanks, Tony!”

Tony smiled back at him and said “Great! I told Abby you would bring down the evidence on this case. Why don’t you go ahead and do that and then we’ll get back to the Peter’s case.”

McGee nodded and proceeded to follow that order.

Tony watched him head to the elevator. He realized that since Gibbs allowed them to work separate from him, as their own team, they had all really been getting along. Tony began to face the fact that Gibbs was a catalyst for their frequent snarky and mean spirited interactions with each other. It was the need for Gibbs attention and approval. Tony knew he was very guilty of needing both. Before he could dive deeper into his personal epiphany, Kate called his name.

“Tony! You will not believe this!”

“What?!” he moved quickly towards her desk.

“The reason we had no luck in finding Dr. Peter’s, other than her office number, is due to the nature of the job she does for the military.”

Tony grabbed his chair and wheeled it over to Kate’s desk. Sitting next to her she pointed to the computer screen. There was a picture of Cassie’s mother in her Marine uniform. She was highly decorated from the ribbons on her chest and her grey eyes were bright and highly intelligent. She was an attractive older woman. Her hair was almost white, her smile tight and authoritative.

“She is considered the definitive expert on Post- Traumatic Stress Disorder and Battlefield Fatigue. She handles top priority cases where these disorders are prevalent. Her professional opinion of a person’s mental health have both made and broken several careers.”

Before she could continue Tony’s desk phone rang.

“Oh, Let this be her!” he said excitedly as he simply wheeled over to his desk.

“DiNozzo."

Kate could tell it wasn’t the call he wanted.

“For the last time, NO COMMENT!”

“ZNN?”

“The Post. So, please tell me Kate that your sister came through!”

“She did!” Kate said, very excited by their good luck “She recently attended a seminar Dr. Peter’s gave on PTSD. The Lt. Colonel is currently addressing a Congressional committee on the subject. She is at the Capital as we speak.”

“Let’s go!” he said as he opened his drawer to retrieve his gun and badge.

“What about McGee?”

“Leave him a post it and meet me down in the garage.”

She nodded writing out a quick note. She placed it on McGee’s computer screen so he could not miss it and hurried off to meet Tony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim returned to an empty bullpen. He sat at his desk and read the note Kate had left. It said “Contacted Peter’s Mother. Be back soon. K & T.”

So when Tony’s desk phone rang and McGee answered it, he was happy to finally be able to tell ZNN the identity of the Rock Creek victim.


	16. Chapter 16

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 16**

Tony and Kate arrived at the Capital building in record time.

They went immediately to Capital security to identify themselves and get a special badge.

The badge allowed them to retain their weapons in the building.

Security gave them the location where the Congressional panel was being held.

They would have to wait about thirty five minutes for it to conclude and then they would be able to talk to Dr. Peters.

They decided to grab a coffee while they were waiting so they headed to the Capital Café located in the basement.

Coffees in hand they headed to the meeting room and sitting down on a bench across from the closed doors they began their vigil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs sat in MTAC trying to stay awake.

He looked at his watch.

The first part of the action he had anticipated most of the day was about to take place.

He had spent most of the day going over plans with an elite group of Marines. They were planning a nighttime raid on a Taliban outpost. It would have gone more smoothly if not for the Commanding Officer who challenged Gibbs at every turn.

Marine Captain Travis Marshall’s ego was such that he resented being advised by an Ex-Gunnery Sergeant, even if SecNav had insisted. The Captain knew Gibbs was legend in the world of Marine Snipers but he really didn’t care. He felt Gibbs was a fossil and treated him as such.

Gibbs would have none of it and put Captain Marshall in his place at every turn. It didn’t help that Marshall reminded him of Anthony DiNozzo. Travis Marshall looked a lot like Tony except his eyes were brown. Marshall had the big grin and the cocky swagger that could be both charming and aggravating.

Just like DiNozzo.

Gibbs wanted to administer many a head slap when Marshall questioned his judgment.

It was a good thing they were separated by 6000 miles.

Gibbs watched the Marines begin to move into position.

The view on the MTAC screen was green and grainy.

Night vision cameras were active from different angles as the men made their descent on the target.

Gibbs heard Marshal say “Showtime”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“How are you going to approach this?” Kate asked Tony before taking a sip of her coffee.

Tony thought for a moment before answering. He had had to inform family members of their loved ones deaths many times as a homicide cop but this would be the first time in three years. He was rusty at it. Gibbs had always been the one to break the news since Tony came to work for him.

“I’ll tell her as delicately as possible, I guess. I am definitely going to leave out the gruesome details. If she wants a copy of the final report that will be up to her.”

He took a final sip of his coffee and stood to go throw his cup away.

He looked down the marbled hall and saw a small group of people heading in their direction.

Tony thought he recognized the young woman leading the three men behind her but dismissed the thought and returned to his seat next to Kate.

As Tony sat down, the door of the meeting room opened and two security personnel took their place at each side of the open door.

The attendees began an organized flow out of the door turning left or right. Some stopping to great each other and chat. The hall filled up quickly catching Tony and Kate by surprise. They were trying to get through the crowd looking over and around as many people as they could to identify Dr. Peters. The flashed their badges trying to hurry the crowd along but were blatantly ignored. A bright light filled the hall to Tony’s left. He saw the light illuminating the young woman Tony thought he knew. She was raising a microphone and one of the men brought a small video camera to his shoulder. Recognition dawned on him.

NO NO NO NO!!!! He internally screamed as he began to rudely shove people out of his way.

He helplessly watched as Dr. Peters exited the room a moment later.

The reporter was on her in an instant.

“Lt Colonel Peters. We at ZNN extend our condolences regarding the death of your daughter.”

Tony saw the Doctor pale then respond “Excuse me? What are you talking about?”

“The death of your Daughter Cassandra. We confirmed today with Naval Criminal Investigative Services that your daughter is the latest victim murdered in Rock Creek Park.”

Tony and Kate froze as they watched Dr. Peters eyes widen in shock. She opened her mouth then closed it. She repeated the action looking like a fish out of water.

She then fainted, landing hard on the marble floor.

The scene erupted with shouts of “help” while people fought to get as close to the action as possible. The two security guards tried to fight off the mayhem as one of them called for medical assistance via remote radio. All the time the camera crew kept filming. The reporter’s face was ecstatic from the feeding frenzy that erupted around them.

Tony and Kate just looked at each other in utter shock and disbelief.

Their mutual expression read “What the fuck!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony and Kate rode back to the naval yard silently.

They were both deep in thought re-playing the events of the last few hours.

They had watched Dr. Peters being taken away by ambulance.

They confirmed she was being taken to Bethesda.

They followed the ambulance to the hospital but were advised, after waiting almost an hour, she was not to be disturbed and they should come back tomorrow.

“I just don’t get how they found out” Kate said for the third time.

Tony shrugged.

“Who knows” he added with a level of defeat in his voice that saddened Kate.

She knew that Tony really wanted to do the best job he could for Gibbs. She knew all three of them wanted to do their best. This was definitely a setback. She hoped it wouldn’t blow up in their face.

“Are you close to your parents, Kate?” Tony asked quietly.

She was taken aback by the question. They didn’t talk about their personal lives all that much.

“I am close to my Mom. I wish I got a chance to see her more often.” Kate replied

“And your Dad?”

“Not so much. I was always trying to get him to notice me.”

She was silent for a moment and then added “When you already have a daughter that is the apple of your eye and then three boys well, you have your hands full I guess. I was always trying to overachieve. I always knew my mom loved me and was proud of me. My Dad died just before I was selected for the Presidential Security duty.”

“Well, that would have made him proud” Tony said.

“Not really” She said, laughing, looking over at Tony.

He returned her look with raised eyebrows as she confessed “He hated Bush".

When they got their laughter under control Kate asked “So, what about you DiNozzo? Same questions!”

Tony took a deep breath wishing he never brought the subject up.

But they were bonding so he knew it was only fair.

“I was close to my Mom but she died when I was eight.”

“God, Tony” Kate was surprised “I’m so sorry.”

Tony shrugged and said “We were close. My love of movies comes from her influence.”

“I don’t know if I should thank her or curse her for that” Kate added playfully.

Tony laughed then added “She was a beautiful woman. She looked a lot like the actress, Hedy Lamarr.”

His face darkened and he said “She was the first woman to ever break my heart.”

Kate realized then Tony’s loss still deeply affected him so she quickly asked “How about your Dad?”

“Not close. My Dad is a complicated guy.”

“How so?”

“Let’s just say we have very different values on what is important in life.”

“What kind of values?”

_Shit! Why didn’t he deflect when he had a chance?_

“I love to help people. My Dad loves money.”

When Kate turned towards him he couldn’t help but continue.

“After my Mom died it was hard on my Father. He drank a lot and took a lot of his frustration out on me.”

Kate gasped “Did he hurt you physically?”

Tony thought he should shut up but he was strangely comforted by Kate’s genuine concern.

“He did. Not at first but over time as I got older. He would always say he was sorry. I was a handful and always a disappointment.”

“You were just a kid Tony!”

“I know. I think he began to realize he needed to get me out of the house or he might end up in jail.”

Tony laughed bitterly before saying “He sent me off to boarding school when I was 12.”

Kate waited for Tony to continue but he didn’t.

“I guess we both have Daddy issues" She said

Tony laughed and added “Did you know McGee’s Dad is an Admiral?”

“No, I didn’t know that” she said.

“From what the probie has let spill it was like living with “The Great Santini”!”

Kate got wide eyed getting the movie reference.

' _Poor McGee_ ' she thought ' _Well that explains a lot. No wonder the three of them fought tooth and nail for the praise and approval of the one man they all revere_ '.

“Why do you stay working for Gibbs?” Kate asked

“What?!” he replied

“You heard me!”

He thought for a moment then answered truthfully.

“Because he makes me a better man.”

“In what way?”

“Well, he is the most honest man I know. I trust him with my life. He challenges me and I am a better Agent having learned from his example.”

“All true” she agreed “But he has been a total bastard lately Tony, and you seem to be the focused target.”

“He is a bastard Kate” Tony agreed “Gibbs does have his faults. The biggest is his inability to apologize!”

Kate nodded and laughed at that.

“But he does try to correct his bad behavior. I mean, he went out on a ledge entrusting us with a case of our own right?”

“Right!” she agreed

Their conversation abruptly ended as they pulled into the naval yard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First stage of the Kabul mission went off without a hitch.

The Marines took the outpost by surprise.

They had no casualties on either side.

It was going to take time for them to organize and report the results of their victory.

Gibbs took the opportunity to head home for a quick meal, shower and change of clothes.

He might even be able to get a few hours of sleep.

He exited MTAC and took a quick look at the bullpen.

He saw that McGee was working alone.

He walked down the stairs and was almost to McGee’s desk when McGee’s head shot up and said “Hi Boss.”

“Tim” Gibbs greeted him “Where are Kate and Tony?”

“They left me a note they would be back soon but it has been a couple of hours. They contacted Dr. Peters. I have been working on that case and a case from this morning” Tim explained.

“Good” was all Gibbs said as he headed towards the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony and Kate were walking from the garage towards the elevator when they heard a honk of a car horn.

They turned towards the noise and saw Gibbs driving away his hand just finishing a wave.

They brought their hands up automatically but Gibbs was long gone.

Entering the bull pen McGee greeted them “About time you guys got back! Where were you?”

“We left you a note” Tony said sitting at his desk placing his gun and badge in the top drawer.

He looked at Kate and added “You left the note right Kate?”

Kate frowned at him and tilted her head in frustration.

Tony smirked at her expression.

The look she gave him clearly said “DUH!”

“I got the note but it didn’t tell me where you went” McGee said coming to Kate’s defense.

“We went to talk to Dr. Peters...”

McGee’s look of horror stopped Tony in mid-sentence.

“When did you notify Dr. Peters her daughter had been killed?” Tim asked

“That’s just it” Kate said “We never got to speak with her.”

McGee’s face lost all color but Tony and Kate didn’t notice him.

They were drawn to the ZNN news cast on the plasma.

Tony reached for the remote and turned the volume up.

They watched in silence as the events of earlier that day played out.

They were at the part where Dr. Peters fainted when Tony turned away in frustration and said “God dammit! I wish I knew who clued in ZZN to Cassie Peters death!”

McGee looked like he could cry and throw up at the same time.

He said aloud, to no one in particular “I think I know.”


	17. Chapter 17

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 17**

“Oh my God, Tim! How did you get confused? The note was specific!” Kate yelled

“It said you CONTACTED Dr. Peters. I assumed she knew Kate” Tim said getting defensive.

If Tim could admit it, he had a hinky feeling after speaking with ZNN. Gibbs would tell him his gut was letting him know something was not right but he shook it off. He now knew how wrong he was. He looked over at Tony. Tony just sat quietly. Elbows on his desk, head in his hands.

“What! The note said we were CONTACTING Dr. Peters!” Kate said adamantly

McGee dug around on his desk, found the note and handed it to her “SEE!”

Kate read it and hung her head.

SHIT!

This was her fault.

She went over to Tony and placed the note in front of him.

“I am so sorry Tony” she said quietly.

“I’m sorry too, Tony” McGee added.

They sat at their desks in silence waiting for Tony to respond.

Tony raised his head and looked from one to the other.

The stress of not knowing what may happen from all of this was clearly written on his face.

“It’s done. The only thing I can do now is damage control” he stood up and began to head to the stairs.

He turned around and said “Go home. Get some rest and I’ll see you both at 0700.”

As he headed up to see the Director, Kate and McGee walked towards the elevator.

They glanced back a few times to watch his ascent.

They both prayed their actions, although unintentional, did not bring a world of hurt to their partner and temporary boss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Director was not in his office.

He was not in MTAC either.

Tony thought about contacting Gibbs but decided not to bother him.

At this point Tony didn’t know if there would be any fallout to what had happened.

He made an executive decision.

He would go to the hospital tomorrow and talk with Dr. Peters.

He would explain what happened and apologize.

He would take complete responsibility for the team’s actions.

It is what Gibbs would do.

It is what he would expect Tony to do.

Tony grabbed his gear and left for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs was back at MTAC an hour after his team had left for the night. He was clean, well fed and caffeinated. Sleep was elusive so he had to do without for the time being. The next step in the Kabul op was set to begin shortly. It was going to be many hours before he got a chance to go home again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony arrived at 0630 the next morning.

Kate and Tim were there promptly at 0700.

Reports for the Captain Main suicide were done and the autopsy report was complete.

Tony sent Kate and McGee to tell Captain Main’s next of kin about his death.

Tony wondered if they thought he was sending them as a punishment for the day before, but it really wasn’t.

He had his hands full and it was part of the job.

Tony headed to the hospital to see if he could talk to Dr. Peters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gideon Stiles was a man on a euphoric high.

FINALLY! That shrink bitch got the news about her dead daughter.

He laughed loudly.

He had recorded the ZNN report and watched it over and over.

Seeing her surprised reaction and then her collapse was more than he could have ever dreamed of.

He delighted in her agony.

He grabbed a beer and watched the recording a few more times.

He ignored the increasing number of “Ghosts” that began to appear around him.

He would not let their appearance take away from his absolute pleasure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Peters was conscious when Tony arrived. She agreed to see him. When he entered her room she was sitting in the only chair. So he crouched down to meet her eye to eye. He could tell she had been crying. She had a lost look in her eyes. Tony thought right then she must be on some type of medication to calm her. Maybe this wasn’t the best time to talk to her but he would give it a shot.

“Dr. Peters” he began “My name is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.”

No response.

“I am the acting Supervisory Lead Investigator with NCIS.”

He watched her eyes constrict and there was a downturn of her lips.

“I am here ma’am to express my condolences for the death of your daughter. I want to sincerely apologize that you found out about Cassie’s death the way you did.”

He saw her lip begin to quiver and her eyebrows narrowed.

“Are you the asshole who notified ZNN before you told me?” she spat at him.

He could tell this was going downhill fast.

He stood up and she followed his movements with her eyes.

“I am the Agent in charge Dr. Peters. I take full responsibility for the actions that have caused you such distress."

She just stared at him.

He caved and said “To answer your direct question…yes, I am the asshole.”

“GET OUT!” she screamed at him.

He backed away like he had been slapped.

Taking out his business business card he placed it on the table next to her.

“I am so very sorry Dr. Peters” he said quietly and walked out the door.

He had to harden himself as a heartbreaking wail followed him towards his exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Tony entered the bullpen, Kate and McGee had not returned.

The Main case was closed at that point.

The Peters case had not produced any clues yet.

Tony decided to go see Ducky.

He left instructions for Kate and McGee to work cold cases until further notice.

He walked into autopsy but Ducky wasn’t there.

Jimmy Palmer was working at his computer.

“Hey, Tony!” Jimmy said his smile fading as he really got a good look at Tony.

Tony looked tired and there was a stress around his eyes Jimmy had never seen before.

“Are you okay?”

“Just fine Jimmy. Ducky around?”

“He should be right…”

Ducky entered before Palmer finished his sentence.

Intuitively knowing Tony needed some time with Dr. Mallard, he got up and nodding to Ducky before he left said “See ya later Tony.”

Tony waved to him.

Ducky smiled at Jimmy as he left, then turning to Tony he said “Anthony, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

He could also tell there was something off with Tony.

“I need some advice Ducky” Ducky pointed towards his desk and they both sat down.

“How can I be of service?” Ducky said putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder and giving him a comforting squeeze. Tony took a deep breath and briefed Ducky on what had happened over the last 24 hours.

“So, you went there this morning and spoke with her?” Ducky asked

“I did. She was so out of it though I don’t know if she will even remember our discussion. Should I go to Gibbs or the Director and ask for their help?”

Ducky thought about it and advised “No Anthony. I feel you did the most admirable thing. You know, Jethro would never have apologized if he was the one who visited Doctor Peters this morning.”

Tony smiled at that and Ducky added “Just document the events as they happened and turn them in with your report.”

Ducky then said “Let the chips fall where they may!”

Tony’s smile widened and he said “Oh, my God, Ducky! Are you quoting from Fight Club?”

“Anthony! What is the first rule of Fight Club?” Ducky asked

“You DO NOT talk about Fight Club!” they said in unison.

Tony laughed heartily.

“You never cease to amaze me Dr. Mallard!” Tony added as Ducky walked with him to the elevator.

Tony entered the elevator and said “Thanks Duck!”

Watching the doors begin to close Ducky whispered “Any time my dear boy".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the morning passed without incident.

Kate and McGee worked on cold cases as Tony made a few calls.

He got approval from Cassie’s roommate to search their apartment and their vehicles.

McGee had already secured alibis from any suspects they could think of.

Tony doubted Cassie’s mom was involved with her death but questions would have to be asked eventually.

Gibbs would be back with them tomorrow so Tony would defer to him on how to proceed with Dr. Peters.

That afternoon the three of them met Terry Sparks at her apartment.

She showed them Cassie’s room, car and computer. Their extensive search yielded nothing. They had found out from Terry why Cassie was in her dress whites when she was killed. It appeared she was a volunteer at a Veteran’s retirement home and she always wore the dress whites out of respect when she worked there. They had verified Cassie had never made it to the home that day. Her commanding officer had nothing but great things to say and all Cassie’s friends said she was a sweetheart; kind and caring and they couldn’t even think who would do this to her.

She was an angel who met a demon Kate thought, saying a silent prayer for Cassie and her friends and family.

They returned to the bullpen at the end of day empty handed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Head home” Tony told them “See ya in the morning…oh, don’t forget we have firing range qualifications tomorrow morning and sparing practice in the afternoon.”

Kate and McGee waved as they headed out.

It had been an exhausting day.

Tony followed close behind them.

The elevator doors had just closed so he was not present when MTAC’s door was thrown open and a raging Gibbs stomped to the railing screaming “DINOZZO!!!”


	18. Chapter 18

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 18**

Gibbs looked down on an empty bullpen.

Glancing around, he found that the whole room was empty of all NCIS personnel.

His sense of time was off.

The time difference between D.C. and Kabul had his internal clock completely off kilter.

Holding tightly to the railing he worked to calm his breathing and work his fury down to a manageable anger.

He closed his eyes and thought ' _GOD DAMMIT! I do not need this shit right now!'_

Director Morrow approached him and said “Take a break Gibbs. Go get something to eat. I’ll hold down the fort.”

Gibbs looked at the Director and said “Going for coffee.”

Morrow nodded and went back to MTAC.

Gibbs made his way to the closest coffee shop and thought on how to handle the current situation.

He pulled his phone out and started to call Tony but stopped himself.

He was so pissed he would probably fire Tony the minute he heard his voice.

Gibbs definitely did not want to do that.

Gibbs could not believe how SecNav interrupted the Kabul Op for something as trivial as a pissed off Lt. Colonel.

SecNav wanted Gibbs to personally consult on this mission-which was turning out to be a huge pain in Gibbs ass.

That the Secretary of the Navy called them during a life and death mission, to convey that Dr. Peters felt “victimized” by a certain Special Agent and wanted his head on a platter was beyond him.

It was unfortunate that Lt. Colonel Dr. Margaret Peters found out about her daughter's murder the way she did.

Gibbs couldn’t believe Tony had made such a rookie mistake. DiNozzo had hell to pay.

Gibbs purchased a Box-To Go of the shops darkest, strongest brew and made his way back to his car.

_“First things first”_ he thought _“finish this mission!”_

He would not allow Tony to be thrown under the bus because some politician was trying to placate a furious Mother.

He understood why she was “out for blood”.

You protect your own.

Gibbs planned to do just that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

0900 Thursday morning, Tony, Kate and McGee arrived at the NCIS Firing Range.

They were scheduled for their quarterly range qualifications and training.

They spent time shooting their own weapons and training on new weapons being introduced to the NCIS arsenal.

They attended a classroom presentation of new Kevlar products being introduced to Law Enforcement.

Then, to finish their training, they had to engage in different shooting scenarios.

They worked as a team-first under the scenario of “bank hold up, hostages taken”.

After completing that successfully, they individually went through the scenario of “dark alley, partner down, 2 shooters”.

Kate and Tony were successful their first time but McGee had to repeat the action.

He was nervous, but encouraged, as he watched Tony and Kate give him a big “Thumbs Up” before he entered the building that simulated the scenario.

He passed and was rewarded with a slap on the back and two voices saying “Good job, Probie!”

“Let’s get some lunch!” Tony said as they walked to their car.

“Something lite, Tony” Kate said “We spar when we get back, remember?”

Tony wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and laughed at the look of disgust she gave him.

Mission accomplished he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs went through his box of coffee within 3 hours of returning to MTAC.

It was several hours since Gibbs had had his caffeine fix.

He was running on fumes.

He was tired, hungry and the barrier he had built to hold back his anger was beginning to crumble.

Morrow kept a vigilant eye on him.

He was truly amazed how Gibbs could remain rooted in one spot for hours.

The only things in action were Gibbs ice blue eyes as he watched things unfold in front of them.

It was daylight in Kabul so Gibbs and the others in MTAC had a clear view of what was happening.

The Marines were engaged in a full fire fight with a band of insurgents.

Gibbs had advised Captain Marshall to place snipers so they would have the additional coverage when the sun rose but Marshall refused.

That refusal was costing lives.

Gibbs felt helpless.

They had gone over every possible scenario before engaging the enemy but you could never plan for the unexpected.

Since Gibbs could not give direct commands he could not ensure that the brash Captain would keep his ego in check and make sound decisions.

If Gibbs ever met Marshall face to face he’d like to punch him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gideon Stiles was just leaving his apartment when Tyler Owens and Douglas Pratt arrived.

“Hey Brick” they greeted him.

“Boys! What are you guys doing here?” he asked as he led them back into his apartment.

“We got called out for a job Brick” Owens said.

“We leave tonight” Pratt added “So we won’t be able to meet you at O’Malley’s tomorrow night, sorry Major.”

Stiles handed them both a bottle of water and sat down on the recliner.

“Not a big deal boys. You could have just called.”

“We wanted to bring you the keys to our place in case you wanted to get out of your apartment for a while. You know, stay in a larger place out in the country. The pond was recently stocked with trout.”

When Stiles raised his eyebrows in surprise Owens continued:

“Besides, you’d be doing us a favor. We may be gone for over a month.”

Gideon smiled as he accepted the key and written instructions to the property.

“Thanks fellas! You boys be careful and don’t worry. I’ll watch your place for you.”

After his company departed, Gideon Stiles smiled and pondered what he would do with this new opportunity.

The possibilities seemed endless.


	19. Chapter 19

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 19**

Tony, Kate and McGee returned to the bullpen after their lunch hour was over.

They were all surprised Gibbs was nowhere to be found.

He was supposed to re-join them today.

Sitting at their desks, Kate and McGee checked e-mails and voice messages, keeping busy until their appointed time in the NCIS gym.

They were all scheduled to spar with Chris Pacci’s team in about 30 minutes.

Tony spent his time organizing the paperwork he knew Gibbs was expecting.

He stacked the final report of the Main suicide, an updated summarized report on the Peters case and the passing results from the firing range on Gibbs desk.

He hoped Gibbs would be pleased with some of what they had accomplished over the last few days.

Tony felt proud of how well he, McGee and Kate had worked together.

The only snag was the ID slip to ZNN.

The three agents had not mentioned the Dr. Peters fiasco since it happened.

It hung lightly in the air, unspoken.

They were all hoping it would just disappear.

Tony had a nagging feeling the situation was not over yet.

They still needed to conduct an interview with Dr. Peters.

Tony wanted to discuss that fact with Gibbs and get his advice on how to proceed.

When Tony did the updated summary report for the Peters case he excluded Kate and McGee’s contributions.

They had both written about their role in the slip to ZNN.

However, Tony took full responsibility as team leader so he set aside their reports for the moment and only included his actions.

He figured he and his boss would have time to review everything together.

He thought about how the week had started.

Gibbs had been a grade “A” bastard.

Tony had even thought about leaving it had been so bad.

But then Gibbs surprised him by praising Tony and the team and giving them some space to fly on their own.

Tony enjoyed the short time he had in charge but was looking forward to having Gibbs back.

Tony thought about the conversation he and Kate had had regarding their “Daddy Issues”.

Tony would never admit it but he secretly would have loved to be Gibbs' son.

He glanced at the empty desk and wondered why Gibbs wasn’t sitting there.

The expectation was he would be done in MTAC by Thursday morning returning to his team.

Tony looked at the time then moved over to Gibbs desk.

Since he was filling in for Gibbs as the Lead Agent, it was his job to answer Gibbs voice messages.

He accessed Gibbs phone.

He was relieved there was nothing out of the ordinary.

He wrote a note advising Gibbs of their gym time, in case he was to arrive when they had left, and taped it to Gibbs computer.

He then moved back to his own desk to check on his messages.

He was surprised he only had one.

He smiled when he heard Carla’s seductive voice reminding him they had a “date” on Saturday night.

Of course their “date” was a booty call.

That worked for him.

They shared a love of movies, fast cars and fast women.

Carla’s bisexuality was never a problem for Tony but it did put a stop to a committed relationship between them.

Carla was a sexy brunette with smoldering coco brown eyes.

She was fun, playful, and dynamite in bed.

Tony closed his eyes and smiled, reliving their last encounter in his mind.

“Painting a picture, DiNozzo?” Kate asked with contempt in her voice.

Tony opened his eyes and looked at her.

Her frown deepened.

His smile grew wider as he hit the message delete button and hung up the phone.

“Okay” Tony said standing up “Time to hit the gym!”

As Tony, Kate and McGee headed towards the elevator they did not see Director Morrow walking above them towards MTAC.

He was carrying two larges cups of coffee.

The sight of this would not have surprised them but the look on Morrow’s face would have brought them to a halt.

Morrow was clearly distressed.

His face was pale and he was very tight lipped.

Anyone seeing this would wonder what was happening to the Director but Morrow was not concerned for himself.

His concern was for Gibbs.

The mission was not going as planned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom Morrow entered MTAC to the sound of screaming voices, bomb blasts and rapid gunfire.

The screen in front of him displayed utter chaos.

Morrow set the coffee down on the table next to Gibbs.

Gibbs didn’t even notice as he was screaming at Captain Marshall to pull back.

The Director was stunned at what he was seeing.

Within the 15 minutes it took him to go get the two coffees, the mission had gone from very bad to undeniably worse.

The picture displayed on the screen was smoky and unclear.

Gun fire and blasts clouded up the environment.

It was apparent from the sounds they could hear, Marines and insurgents were dying in large numbers.

The group in MTAC could hear the impact of bullets tearing flesh and the agonizing screams of the unfortunate targets.

“GOD DAMMIT, MARSHALL!” Gibbs screamed “YOU NEED TO RETREAT AND REGROUP!”

Captain Marshall ignored Gibbs.

As visibility cleared, Captain Marshall commanded a few of his men to lob grenades toward a truck heading off to their right.

“WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING DOING?” Gibbs yelled in disbelief.

The truck was clearly full of civilians trying to make their escape.

The grenades exploded and body parts rained down.

The body of a dead child, a little girl, landed in the direct vision of the MTAC screen.

Her mouth was twisted in fear and there was surprise in the one eye they could see.

The rest of her skull was missing and her limbs were twisted like a broken doll.

That was Gibbs breaking point.

“FUCK!!!” he raged as he grabbed his head and forcefully sat down.

Morrow sat next to him.

He could hear two of the MTAC personal retching at the site of the dead child.

Morrow signed over to one of the controllers to cut transmission.

He did so immediately, replacing the horror before them with a brightly colored test pattern.


	20. Chapter 20

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 20**

Pacci’s team was waiting for them when they entered the gym.

Pacci’s SFA, Brian Sanders and his two other agents lounged about patiently.

Tony knew Sanders well but was not that familiar with the other Agents on Pacci’s team.

Vicki Foster and Russ Walker were both probies fresh out of FLETC.

Chris Pacci smiled and nodded to them.

Tony returned his smile and said “We’ll get changed and be right back.”

Tony and McGee entered the men’s locker room. They had the place to themselves. They changed in a hurry- Tony into black shorts and an Ohio State t-shirt and McGee into navy blue shorts and a MIT t-shirt. Lacing up his tennis shoes McGee asked “Why do you think Gibbs isn’t back yet?”

“No idea Tim” Tony shrugged “Whatever is happening in MTAC is taking longer than the boss planned.”

McGee had looked up somewhat startled when Tony called him Tim. He could tell Tony was concerned about Gibbs absence.

“Ready?” Tony asked.

“Let’s hit it!” Tim replied.

They exited the locker room and met Kate as she was leaving the women’s side.

Headband secure, hair in a pony –tail, she was dressed all in black.

Her tank top and spandex pants accented her lithe body in a modest but perfect way.

Tony and Tim couldn’t help but appreciate the view.

Tim tried to be discreet but failed miserably.

Tony was outright demonstrative. He purred deep in his throat and held out his right hand like a claw.

He swept his “claw” at her and said with a growl “Looking purrrfect, Katie Kat!”

She made a face, like she was angry at being objectified, but smiled as she turned her back on them.

Being an Agent at NCIS meant you had to maintain a certain level of physical fitness.

While most Agents worked at their own pace, running daily or going to a gym, the monthly spar sessions were scheduled to not only maintain fitness but act as a team building exercise. Kate and McGee alternated with Foster, Walker and Pacci in the boxing ring. Each bout taking about 10 to 15 minutes and then they would change partners. Tony and Brian Sanders worked on the mats engaging in hand to hand fighting and tumbling. They ended up laughing more then they fought. McGee joined them when he was done in the ring.

Sanders and Tim ganged up on Tony.

Brian attacked Tony from the left. Tony sidestepped Brian’s action but was unable to escape McGee. McGee had moved to Tony’s right. Sweeping his leg behind Tony’s knee, he dropped him to the mat with a loud _whump_ knocking the wind out of him. Just like Gibbs had trained them. Tony and McGee both looked shocked, neither of them really able to register Tim’s success as Brian Sanders roared with laughter.

“God, I’m sorry Tony!” Tim said with a worried expression as he extended his hand down to help Tony get up.

Tony tried to laugh but was still somewhat breathless.

He took McGee’s hand and let Tim pull him up.

“Good job, Probie!” Tony said, huge grin on his face “Gibbs would be so proud!”

Tim beamed at this.

Brian Sanders' probies joined him at the mat while Tony and McGee moved over to the ring.

“So, how about I get a chance at revenge!” Tony said climbing through the ropes.

McGee joined him on the canvas.

They eyeballed each other while putting on their gloves, Kate and Pacci watching from the sidelines.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs and Morrow sat quietly in MTAC, sipping their coffees.

Most of the MTAC staff had left them alone, heading out to regroup emotionally.

One controller sat with headphones on monitoring the Kabul action audibly.

“Why did SecNav even request I sit in on this Tom?” Gibbs asked turning to look the Director in the eyes.

Director Morrow was saddened to see such a defeated look in his top Agent's eyes. Gibbs skin was ashen grey. His eyes, usually ice blue and sharp like a hawk, seemed clouded in despair. The Director could plainly see Gibbs was beyond the point of exhaustion. With all that had happened over the past few days Tom Morrow now deeply regretted calling Gibbs back.

“He knows you are the best military trained Agent we have, Jethro.”

Gibbs did not appear satisfied by this statement at all. He added bitterly “I might have made a difference if I was in Kabul.”

He waved his hand about the room and said “But armchair war games can only work if you have a person in charge that isn’t so pigheaded and is willing to listen to sound tactical advice!”

Morrow knew Gibbs was referring to Captain Travis Marshall.

He nodded his agreement.

Thomas Morrow was not a military man.

He was a Harvard Grad who held double majors in Languages and Political Science. His Masters was in International Relations. He was fluent in Russian, Mandarin, Italian and Spanish. He was a skull and bones man who spent two weeks every July at the secretive Bohemian Grove in Northern California. As a skilled politician, he had the unique distinction of ascending the Director’s chair through established connections and honest abilities to do the job.

Gibbs was unaware of most of the Director’s personal history. The knowledge he had was Tom Morrow was a good man, who kept his word, and did his best to protect his people.

“The mission is over” the MTAC staff member stated, removing his headphones, turning to the two men.

“On screen” Morrow said as he and Gibbs stood up.

The screen came to life with the sound of a small group of men cheering.

Captain Travis Marshall’s cocky, smiling face filled the screen.

His eyes hidden by aviator sunglasses, his handsome face streaked with sweat and dirt.

It was not lost on Director Morrow how much Captain Marshall and Anthony DiNozzo could be brothers.

“We win!” Marshall laughed looking back at the men standing around him.

Gibbs was not impressed.

His attention was preoccupied with the bodies and body parts scattered around the men claiming victory.

Gibbs saw nothing victorious in any of it.

Any despair he had allowed himself to feel was swallowed by a volcanic rage.

“You stupid son of a bitch!” he seethed at the screen.

Marshal seemed taken aback by that.

“What’s your problem old man? The objective has been met.”

“Captain Marshall!” Morrow interjected abruptly.

“What?!” Marshall sneered.

Morrow was shocked and wondered how this young man had ever climbed to the ranks of Captain. He clearly had little regard for human life. His disregard for his own men was especially disturbing.

“Casualties!” Morrow demanded.

“Still counting” Marshall said looking around “SecNav will get all the info in my report.”

“You will report the information immediately!” Gibbs stepped closer to the screen.

Captain Marshall lost his smile and spoke directly to Gibbs “I do not answer to you Gibbs. I am not sure why SecNav decided to include you in this mission. As far as I am concerned you were nothing but a thorn in my side. Why don’t you go back to playing Fed? I assume you know what you are doing in that area.”

Morrow and Gibbs stood in shocked silence when Marshall added:

“I take full responsibility for MY actions. Your concerns are better served elsewhere!”

With that, Marshall cut the MTAC connection.

Gibbs and Morrow just looked at each other in disbelief.

Exiting MTAC, Gibbs followed Morrow into his office.

They were both angry.

The Director poured them both a bourbon. They slammed it down and Tom refilled their glasses. They then moved over to the conference table.

“Jethro, you look beyond beat. I want you to take tomorrow off and don’t come back until Monday morning.”

Gibbs began to protest but Tom held up his hand.

“Reports can be completed next week. I need to have a very long conversation with Davenport regarding this bullshit!”

Gibbs let his face break into a smile as he watched a pissed Morrow drain his bourbon.

The Director’s phone rang.

He moved to his desk to answer.

He looked at his caller ID and said to Gibbs “Speak of the devil…..”

As Morrow talked with SecNav, Gibbs sipped his drink and let his mind drift. He brain felt like mush. He re-played the events of the mission over and over again in his mind.

His final assessment was that it was just fucked.

He laughed out loud.

It was not a cheerful laugh.

His experience with Captain Marshall actually had him doubting himself for the first time in years.

He got up and went to the Director’s bar. He held up the bourbon bottle towards Tom who raised his glass in response. Gibbs carried the bottle over to Morrow and refilled his glass with the dark amber liquid. Gibbs refilled his glass and drank it down. If Gibbs was well rested and in control of his faculties he would have stopped at one drink.

Gibbs tuned into Morrow’s conversation when he heard him say “Captain Marshall is what?! Your nephew? I see…”

Morrow looked at Gibbs, wide eyed.

Gibbs would have thrown the glass he held in his hand, if it was his, and he was in his basement. It would have been rude to display such behavior in the Director’s office.

He tried to still himself by sitting down.

So that was it…SecNav had wanted a babysitter for his fucking nephew!

Gibbs wondered if SecNav even had a clue what a disrespectful little prick his nephew was.

Gibbs felt his rage begin to rise.

It didn’t help that the alcohol was feeding the fire.

“Can’t this wait until Monday, Phillip? Great, then we will expect Lt. Colonel Peters in the office Monday morning. Will you be accompanying her?” Morrow looked up at Gibbs when he said “No, we have not discussed the situation with Agent DiNozzo yet…with all due respect Mr. Secretary, Agent Gibbs and I are only now finding time to…”

Gibbs watched the Director’s face darken and his eyes narrowed.

Gibbs could tell that Morrow was mentally circling the wagons.

He watched Morrow pull himself up to his full height.

“I insist that Agent Gibbs handle any and all disciplinary actions pertaining to his team of agents, Mr. Secretary. I will take your recommendation into consideration and I will discuss it with Agent…” Gibbs watched as Morrow pulled the phone from his ear and looked at it before putting it down.

“The bastard hung up on me!”

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes.

Gibbs took a deep breath and asked “What does he recommend we do with DiNozzo?”

“He wants his badge…”

Gibbs jumped to his feet “LIKE HELL!!!”

Morrow smiled at Gibbs defensive stance and said “Sit down, Jethro, before you fall down!”

The Director then said “Agent DiNozzo isn’t going to lose his job over this as long as I sit in this chair.”

Gibbs sat, relief evident on his flushed face.

“Before you leave for the day why don’t you review the Peters case reports, talk to your team and fill me in on Monday. We don’t have all the facts yet.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs hit the head to splash water on his face. He should not have had those drinks on an empty stomach. He made his way to his desk. He read the note Tony left him. He picked up the Peters report and scanned it quickly. By the time he was through, he felt his head was going to explode. Tony had gone to the hospital and apologized for this fuck up.

What!

_RULE 6 DINOZZO!_

Gibbs slammed his fist down on his desk.

The embers of his rage ignited.

He strode to the elevator seeing red.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be like Charlie Chaplin and remain silent.....*wink*

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 21**

Chris Pacci had been a lightweight boxer in college.

When Team Gibbs was paired with Pacci’s team they were always excited.

Pacci had some wicked moves and was generous in sharing his skill.

Having spent time sparing with Chris earlier in the day McGee had learned and retained some of those skills.

Due to Pacci’s tutelage, McGee was currently giving Tony a run for his money.

Tony was circling McGee, jumping up and down, and moving side to side trying to distract him.

McGee feigned to Tony’s left and as Tony moved, McGee jabbed to the right and added a hook with his left.

Tony’s eyes widened and as he staggered back he said “Whoa! McFrazier!”

“Good stance, Tim!” Pacci encouraged him from the side as Kate yelled “get him Tim!”

Tony turned to them both laughing and said “You guys out for my blood!”

It was at that moment the elevator dinged.

It caught their attention and they all stopped to watch as Gibbs entered looking like a madman.

Gibbs came to an abrupt halt.

His eyes took in Pacci’s team to his left.

The three of them stood there not knowing what to do.

Brian Sanders spoke up and said “Hey Gibbs” in greeting but Gibbs moved forward ignoring it.

Kate and Pacci moved apart as Gibbs approached the ring.

It was obvious to everyone, at that moment, Gibbs had one person in his sites.

Tony knew that look.

He knew Gibbs was here for him and he knew Gibbs was pissed.

He only needed to find out what it was this time.

Gibbs stared down Tony as he pulled open the ropes and stepped into the ring.

Gibbs said to McGee “OUT” as he jerked his thumb towards the spot Gibbs had just entered.

McGee looked at Tony in sympathy but Tony didn’t see it.

He knew better then to break eye contact with Gibbs.

As McGee exited the ring to stand by Kate, Tony took a deep breath.

“What’s up Boss?” Tony asked keeping his voice even, still holding Gibbs gaze.

Tony knew Gibbs very well.

He knew this Gibbs could be the “unpredictable Gibbs” so he had to keep his wits about him.

Don’t poke the bear!

“I just got a recommendation to take your badge, DiNozzo” Gibbs hissed quietly at him.

“And who recommended that?” Tony responded trying to keep his breathing even.

He could feel his heartbeat speed up in his chest.

Gibbs stepped closer to Tony.

His eyes narrowed, steel blue boring into emerald green.

“SecNav. Seems a certain Lt. Colonel wants your head.”

Gibbs heard Kate and McGee gasp behind him.

Tony couldn’t hold up the staring contest with Gibbs any longer.

He looked down at his gloved hands.

FUCK!

He saw Gibbs step closer.

Tony looked up with resolve and said “So, you read my report.”

He asked it as a statement not a question.

Gibbs nodded and asked “How in the hell could you do such a rookie mistake?”

Tony bristled at that comment.

What the hell was Gibbs doing dressing him down like this in front of co-workers and his subordinates.

Kate and Tim were his team, albeit it was for a short time but he was their boss at that moment.

Tony’s thoughts went back to earlier in the week.

He remembered the cruel smile Gibbs gave him after throwing Tony’s coffee in the trash.

Tony felt anger stir within him.

He pulled back his shoulders and replied “The summary report I left for you, Agent Gibbs, was to advise you of the events up to today. I had planned to discuss the case with you, in whole, in a more professional setting then a gym.”

Gibbs smirked.

Tony could see the cruelty surfacing in Gibbs eyes.

“Humor me, DiNozzo. I left you in charge for less than 72 hours and we have a rookie mistake to deal with. Please explain. I’m sure everyone present would like to know.”

McGee couldn’t watch anymore.

He spoke up saying “Boss!”

Gibbs turned towards him, eyes shooting daggers, at his interruption.

Tim looked past Gibbs seeing Tony shake his head back and forth, silently telling McGee to not get involved.

Tony then shot a glance at Kate silently telling her the same thing.

As Gibbs turned slowly back towards him, Tony thought of Gibbs as a cobra coiled up ready to strike.

His boss and mentor was disheveled.

He looked mean.

Tony could swear he smelled liquor on him.

He knew this was not the man he knew Gibbs to truly be.

Something had happened, something bad.

Tony cleared his throat and said calmly “Are you alright Boss?”

Tony was shocked as Gibbs pushed him roughly against the ropes and pinned him there.

“I asked you a question DiNozzo. Do. Not. Make. Me. Repeat. It!”

Tony, who was usually subservient to Gibbs, had had enough. He pushed Gibbs back forcefully. Gibbs fell back tumbling down onto the canvas, a surprised look taking over his angry face. Everything was happening so fast the observers to this macabre display had no time to react, either verbally or physically.

“Boss!” Tony yelled moving forward pulling off his gloves, throwing the gloves to the side he extended his hand towards Gibbs.

Gibbs just stared at Tony’s hand.

Avoiding help from Tony, Gibbs rolled to the side and stood up.

He continued to glare at Tony.

Tony wasn’t sure what to do so he decided to deflect by getting defensive.

“I take full responsibility for MY actions!” He said adopting a cocky smile and stance.

Tony had no way of knowing what those seven words would do to Gibbs.

Tony watched Gibbs eyes glaze over.

His breathing became erratic and he drew his hands into fists.

Tony could see Gibbs body was trembling.

Tony was convinced it was not because Gibbs might be cold.

If Tony had a clue, that as Gibbs stared at him, he wasn’t seeing Tony, he could easily forgive his boss for what he was about to do. But Tony had no idea. So when Gibbs punched him, first in the stomach doubling him over, then an upper cut to his jaw sending him down hard as blood erupted from his split lips, Tony had one thought only…his love and respect for the man in front of him was gone.


	22. Chapter 22

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 22**

“GIBBS!” Pacci screamed, he was the first person to react “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

He moved quickly to get into the ring, McGee and Kate right behind him.

Pacci reached Gibbs before he kicked Tony in the side.

He tackled him and they went tumbling, landing in a heap.

Gibbs struggled to get away but Pacci held him from behind, one arm around his waist and the other around his neck.

Gibbs eyes never left Tony.

Kate and McGee rushed to Tony who was struggling to get up.

He stumbled and fell forward.

McGee caught him before he hit the floor.

Up close they could see the damage Gibbs had inflicted.

His lips were bleeding and a bruise was beginning to rise on his jaw.

As McGee held him close, Kate inspected his injuries saying softly “Are you okay Tony? How bad are you hurt?”

She brushed the hair from his forehead in an effort to comfort him.

Tony didn’t respond.

Trying to catch his breath he looked over at Gibbs.

He ran the back of his hand over his bloody lips and looked at the red smear that was left behind.

Gibbs had quit struggling but Chris Pacci retained his hold on him.

Kate and McGee followed Tony’s line of sight looking over at Gibbs and seeing a stranger.

Gibbs eyes were devoid of life.

“What is wrong with him?” McGee asked mystified.

“He almost looks catatonic”Kate added with concern.

Tony snorted in disgust and shook off McGee’s arms.

Tim stood back and let him go.

He kept his hand close to Tony’s arm as he watched Tony swaying a bit.

Sanders, Foster and Walker had come to the ring's edge.

Pacci said “Brian. Get Dr. Mallard!”

As Brian Sanders ran over to the phone, Pacci looked at Foster and Walker and said with authority “Everything you have witnessed here stays here. Understand?”

Walker and Foster nodded in the affirmative.

“Good” Pacci said “Get changed and head back to the bullpen. Finish the reports you were working on earlier.”

Tony moved towards the rings edge to make his way to leave.

It seemed this movement triggered a reaction in Gibbs.

He looked away from Tony’s retreating figure and saw McGee and Kate standing there.

They saw recognition fill his eyes but he seemed very confused.

“McGee” Kate said keeping her eyes on Gibbs “Why don’t you help Tony. I’ll stay with Pacci and Gibbs until Ducky gets here?”

“Okay” McGee said stepping forward and pulling back the ropes so Tony didn’t have to struggle with them.

He helped Tony step down.

Gibbs looked at Kate and then glanced behind him catching Pacci’s eye.

He said “What happened? Is Tony hurt?”

Kate and Pacci looked at each other and Kate responded “Yes, Gibbs. Tony is hurt.”

“DINOZZO!” Gibbs yelled to Tony.

He watched as Tony’s body stiffened and he turned to look at Gibbs.

The look Tony had in his eyes caught Leroy Jethro Gibbs by surprise. Tony looked hardened and his eyes were cold. They seemed to be filled with equal amounts of sadness, anger, fear and disappointment.

“How bad are you hurt Tony?” Gibbs asked with what sounded like genuine concern.

Tony eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

He didn’t know what the fuck was happening to Gibbs and at the moment he was too hurt both mentally and physically to care.

Tony turned away from Gibbs and began to walk towards the locker room.

McGee followed him.

He heard Tony answer Gibbs question in a whisper “Beyond repair”.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ducky and Palmer were just exiting the elevator as Tony and McGee were getting on.

“Anthony!” Ducky said seeing Tony’s face “What has happened?”

“Gibbs needs you Duck” Tony said stoically pointing toward the boxing ring as he and McGee stepped on the elevator.

Tony had just grabbed his work clothes from his locker and he struggled to hang on to them.

Tim reached out and took them from him as Tony pressed the up button.

Ducky nodded his head to Jimmy Palmer who stepped on the elevator before the doors closed.

Palmer looked at McGee who shook his head silently saying “Don’t ask”.

Palmer looked at Tony and said “Let me take a look at you Tony.”

Palmer moved closer to Tony.

Tony held up his hand bringing Jimmy to a halt.

“No Jimmy. I’m fine.”

Tony took his clothes back from McGee and began to dig in his pockets.

The elevator doors opened to the bullpen and the three friends moved forward.

Tony found what he was looking for in his pants pocket.

He stopped at Gibbs desk and set his badge down.

Jimmy gasped and McGee said “NO Tony! Don’t do this! Please!”

“SecNav wants the damn thing he can have it Tim. I’m done.”

Tony moved towards his desk. He pulled out his backpack and unloaded NCIS equipment to be replaced with his personal belongings.

“Gibbs will fight for you Tony….please…” McGee pressed sounding almost panicked.

Tony slammed his desk drawer with force and yelled “FIGHT FOR ME!? You’re kidding right?”

Tim started to respond when Tony cut him off.

“He just beat me up Tim! You were there! You saw him…” Tony stopped, seeing Palmer’s shocked face.

Tony felt defeated.

He just shrugged his shoulders looking down at his backpack.

He had his car keys in his hand.

He thought “ _So this is how it ends…my Butch and Sundance moment. Minus Butch._ ”

He looked around the bullpen.

This was so bittersweet.

He always thought of Gibbs as Butch to his Sundance.

They had joked about it many times.

Gibbs had made the movie reference the day Tony first walked into this gaudy orange room.

Tony looked at his friends and said “Look, I am leaving my badge and I am leaving now. I need to think and decide what I want to do. If I want to resign I will draft the letter and contact the Director on Monday. If they have decided they are firing me so be it.”

“Tony!” Tim whined

“Tim, stop. I am sick of this political bullshit! We work our asses off to help the victims and their families and it is not just for a paycheck. I feel horrible about what happened with Dr. Peters but it was not intentional. You and Kate are not going to pay for a miscommunication. I should have called you and told you we were going to see Dr. Peters and not asked Kate to write a note. I am responsible. Period.”

He walked past his friends, heading for the elevator.

“What about Gibbs” McGee said and then his eyes got wide “….and Abby! Oh God…what about Abby! She is going to kill me if I let you leave Tony.”

Tony stopped and said “Tell Abby I will talk to her tomorrow night at O’Malley’s.”

“You’re still going to O’Malley’s?”

“Of course….it’s Pacci’s birthday tomorrow remember?"

“What about Gibbs?” McGee asked softly

Tony fought back the tears.

Putting on the practiced mask of nonchalance he shot Palmer and McGee a mega- watt smile.

“To loosely quote Rhett Butler “I don’t give a damn.””

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From the skywalk above the bullpen, Director Morrow watched as Tony entered the elevator to leave.

He watched McGee and Palmer walk towards the stairs.

When they were gone the Director walked down to Gibbs desk.

He picked up DiNozzo’s badge and slipped it into his pocket.

He had heard the whole conversation.

He needed to find out what had happened between Gibbs and DiNozzo.

Seeing Tony and McGee where still in their gym clothes he had a good idea where to start first.


	23. Chapter 23

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 23**

Gideon Stiles was a man on a mission.

Tonight he was going to O’Malley’s to do some reconnaissance in preparation for tomorrow night.

Tomorrow morning he would drive up to Pratt and Owens' property and check it out.

He hoped it would provide some inspiration in achieving his goal-Death to one agent, victim still unknown, and emotional devastation to one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Besides, it would be nice to get away.

Sitting on his couch, he studied an on-line map of Virginia.

He was beginning to plot his road trip when he saw her to his right.

He looked directly at her, and then her sibling appeared beside her.

These two ghosts were the hardest to ignore.

He closed his laptop and just stared at them.

They had been pretty little girls, when they were alive and breathing.

Dark hair and eyes, sisters aged 10 and 12.

Boosah and Belour were their names.

He remembered, when he was brought up on charges for their deaths, someone had mentioned Boosah translated to English meant “Kiss” and Belour meant “Crystal”.

At the time he couldn’t have cared less.

Over time, knowing their names haunted him.

He hated the feelings of weakness he got when “caring”.

In his mind, caring was really overrated.

The girls were anything but pretty now.

Their mouths both hung open in a slightly oval shape and the eyes, once a beautiful tawny brown, were now clouded white and vacant.

He had killed these girls so many years ago.

They weren’t his first, or the last, but whenever they made an appearance his gut clenched and his heart raced just a bit.

He had no remorse in killing them.

He was actually proud in how quickly and efficiently he had done it.

Each small neck held tight in one of his two huge hands.

Squeeze tightly, shake violently and snap!

Gibbs had seen him do it.

Gibbs did not understand.

His childhood friend and brother in arms had turned on him-like Cain on Abel.

It was unforgivable!

He remembered the look of shock and horror on Gibbs face.

Gibbs approached him screaming “WHY!” as Gideon discarded the girl’s bodies.

Gibbs had attacked him then.

Punching and shouting and for a minute Gideon Stiles thought his best friend was actually crying.

They were at war and Gibbs should have understood the need to silence the enemy.

Instead Gibbs had written up a report on him; accusing him of insanity and murder.

Gibbs pleaded to higher command to get Stiles out of action.

There was a hearing. His friend testified against him. The charges were dismissed.

Gideon Stiles was re-assigned to another unit.

Over time he raised in rank.

Being the murderous arm of black ops had its privileges.

The incident report was filed away gathering dust, until it was discovered and brought to light by Lt. Colonel Dr. Margaret Peters.

Stiles couldn’t take seeing them anymore.

He got up from the couch and grabbed his coat.

He was off for a walk around Arlington and then an early dinner at O’Malley’s.

As he closed the door to his apartment, he glanced back.

The sisters were gone but the room was now overflowing with the nameless enemies he had sent to the light.


	24. Chapter 24

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 24**

When Director Morrow entered the NCIS gym he saw his people congregated in the gym boxing ring.

He could see that Gibbs was lying down but was supported from behind by Chris Pacci.

Dr. Donald Mallard had his stethoscope placed over Gibbs heart, listening to his chest as his assistant, Jimmy Palmer, applied a blood pressure cuff to Gibbs arm.

Agent Caitlyn Todd was kneeling next to Gibbs and Pacci as Timothy McGee and Brian Sanders looked on.

Morrow heard Gibbs asking for Tony.

He heard McGee tell him Tony had left for the day.

“Agent McGee and Agent Sanders” Morrow said “Please exit and speak with me over here.”

He pointed over to the tumbling mats.

The men exited the boxing ring and joined the Director.

“Sit rep” Morrow said to his Agents

McGee began the conversation telling Morrow everything from the moment Gibbs entered the gym.

Sanders filled in where he was needed.

When they were done the Director nodded his head then said “Alright. Sanders, go ahead and return to the bullpen. I cannot stress enough that the events that happened here are to remain between the participants. Make sure your new Agents understand.”

Sanders agreed and headed towards the locker room.

“Director Morrow” Tim said “Agent DiNozzo left his badge on Agent Gibbs desk. He then went home but said he would be contacting you.”

Knowing that McGee was trying to protect Tony, the Director smiled and removed Tony’s badge from his pocket.

He showed it to Tim before placing it back in his pocket saying “I know Agent McGee. I observed you, Mr. Palmer and Agent DiNozzo in the bull pen. I will make it a point to contact Agent DiNozzo as soon as we have looked after Agent Gibbs.”

Tim smiled in relief as he followed Morrow over to the boxing ring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony’s hand trembled as he tried to open his car door.

The keys fell from his hand.

Having to bend down to pick them up was going to take some effort.

Gibbs sucker punch to his gut was killing him.

His head was not much better.

He took a deep breath and looked at his reflection in the car window.

His lips were a mess and he had a nasty bruise.

He felt the burn in his eyes as tears fought to surface. He would not allow himself to cry.

Steeling himself he bent down and scooped up the keys.

He got into his Corvette and rested his head on the steering wheel.

He thought about what had happened and had to fight the sense of hurt and loss that was beginning to grow.

He shook those feeling off.

Instead, he allowed his anger to ignite at the injustice of the situation.

His supervisor beat him without provocation.

He could have Gibbs arrested.

Maybe sue Gibbs and the agency.

There were labor laws in place to protect the rights of workers.

He could go to Human Resources but he hated HR.

He may be a human but he resented being a resource. Besides it was like being a snitch. The cop that would always live in him followed a strict code…don’t snitch, take care of your problems on your own. Rely on your partner; always have each other’s backs.

Tony smiled bitterly and thought “ _What a crock of shit!_ ”

He had been let down by nearly everyone in his life.

First, his neglectful and at times abusive Father, then his crooked partner Danny Price, then Wendy broke his heart….now Gibbs.

The one person Tony counted on and respected more than anyone else he knew was, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

But now, Gibbs had joined the ranks of the others.

He had let Tony down, physically and mentally hurt him and broken his heart.

 _“For God Sakes quit the pity party, DiNozzo_!” Tony thought as he leaned back and started his car.

He needed to escape the flood of emotions.

He would head home and rest.

He needed a drink but was determined to have only one.

He would hang on to the anger and brace himself away from the nagging fear…the fear that he was once again alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“How is he Dr. Mallard?” Morrow inquired as Ducky finished his medical ministrations.

“He does not appear to be in any type of life threatening condition. His confusion concerns me. From what Caitlyn and Christopher have disclosed, Jethro, is acting very out of character. I would surmise he is dehydrated and needs to have a good meal. Ultimately he needs to rest. He needs sleep!”

“He does need to sleep Doctor. The operation in MTAC took a lot out of him.” Morrow stated

Ducky added “We need to get him home. I have no pressing matters in Autopsy at this time and will stay with him for a while.”

Ducky then looked around at the small group and added “I need to be home with Mother this evening. Would one of you be able to care for Jethro overnight?”

“I will” Kate volunteered “I’m sure Abby will help once she knows.”

“What about Anthony?” Ducky inquired.

McGee and Jimmy looked at each other and McGee said “Tony seems to want to be alone. He says he will be at O’Malley’s tomorrow night as planned.”

“I will be in contact with Agent DiNozzo” assured Morrow “Let’s get Agent Gibbs on his feet and get him home.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Director Morrow and Chris Pacci had done their best to secure Gibbs and DiNozzo’s privacy in what occurred in the NCIS gym that afternoon. But like most office environments the rumor mill would not be kept a bay. It started out as a small disclosure from one probie to the next.

“Don’t tell anyone” they whispered “You won’t believe this….”

And so it began and took on a life of its own.

By the time a group of probies hit O’Malley’s after work, it was their only topic of conversation.

Gideon Stiles sat at the bar, sipped his beer and absorbed this new information like a sponge.

So Gibbs and DiNozzo had no love between them.

Gibbs had beaten DiNozzo to a pulp.

This new information stirred Stiles imagination and new thoughts evolved.

Anthony DiNozzo had just gone from possible victim to possible ally.


	25. Chapter 25

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 25**

Gibbs allowed the people around him to help him to his feet.

He felt very strange; like he was empty and just going through the motions of standing, breathing, blinking.

He did at least possess the mental capabilities to know what was happening was very weird.

He heard people speaking to him but the sounds seemed far away and he really wasn’t sure what they were saying.

He allowed Ducky to take his arm and guide him.

He was conscious of getting on an elevator and then getting into a car.

He felt himself being buckled into the seat.

He would not remember getting to his home.

He would have vague memories of a hot shower, some type of food and drink and then seeing Ducky’s kind face looking over him as he lay in his bed.

He felt a small stab of pain in his right arm but was too tired to react to it.

Closing his eyes, he welcomed the blackness like a long lost friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“He should be out for quite some time, Caitlyn” Ducky said as he pulled the needle from Gibbs arm.

He patted Gibbs shoulder and added “Sleep well my friend.”

“Do you think he’ll be ok Ducky?” Kate asked looking at Gibbs.

She had never seen Gibbs look so vulnerable and it scared her.

“Director Morrow says Jethro has been sleep deprived for many, many days. He also disclosed a bit of what they faced in MTAC. I am not surprised Jethro succumbed to the stress of it all.”

“But Tony took the brunt of it Ducky!”

Ducky nodded, a sad look on his face.

“Jethro is very lucky he has Anthony at his side. Anthony is not so lucky at times. Jethro demands a lot from him and you and Tim as well.”

“He has been a real bastard towards Tony all week Ducky! I don’t know how Tony can take it half the time.”

“I would say their relationship is complicated Catilyn. Believe it or not they are very much alike. If you could have met Jethro many years ago you would be able to see what I mean.”

Kate shook her head and said “I’ll take your word for it Ducky. I just can’t picture a frat boy, skirt chasing, movie referencing, Gibbs.”

Ducky laughed and said “Those traits are all Anthony, Kate!”

He looked deep in thought and added “What makes them so much alike is their sense of justice. They both have a strong sense of right and wrong. They are both driven to help those who cannot help themselves. They are both honorable and have a mutual respect and a fierce sense of loyalty. And although you have not seen it, Jethro really does have a wicked sense of humor.”

Kate laughed “I would like to see him laugh. He seems too serious and unhappy most of the time.”

“I know. Jethro takes on the pain of the world in ways that do not suit his well-being. I have always felt Tony has been his saving grace.”

“Are you saying Tony is Gibbs plucky comic relief?”

They shared a laugh at that statement.

“I hope what happened between them can be resolved Ducky.”

“They will get past this Kate" He said with more confidence then he actually felt.

“Now, I will leave Jethro in your capable hands. Call me if you need me.”

“Thanks Ducky” Kate said “Abby will be here in a few hours so we should be ok.”

Ducky looked down at Gibbs one last time and headed out.

He had on more errand to do before heading home to Mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony was almost asleep when there was a knock on his door.

He had made it home and had gone immediately to take a hot shower.

He stayed under the invigorating spray until the water started to get cold.

He put on some sweats and a tank top and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

He didn’t feel like watching a movie so he put on some music and plopped down on his couch.

He tried to clear his mind and not re-play the day’s events over and over.

He chugged his beer and placed the empty bottle on the table.

He knew he should take some pain killers but he was now so relaxed on the couch he didn’t want to get up.

He closed his eyes and controlled his breathing.

Almost asleep, the unwanted visitor knocked.

Tony got off the couch feeling pissy.

If this was McGee or Palmer he didn’t know if he could hold it in.

He would tell them to leave him the fuck alone.

He knew he shouldn’t take this out on anyone but he was feeling sorry for himself and wanted to lash out.

He didn’t bother looking through the peephole in the door just pulled it open and yelled “What!”

Ducky stood there smiling up at him.

He was holding a six pack of beer and a pizza box.

Tony was momentarily speechless his mouth agape.

He then laughed and stepped back to let Ducky in.

“Is this a new type of house call Duck?”

Ducky laughed as he walked to Tony’s kitchen.

Tony took the beer from him and put it in the fridge as Ducky placed the pizza box on the kitchen counter.

He then turned towards Tony and looked at him assessing his injuries.

Tony, feeling uncomfortable under Ducky’s scrutiny, opened the pizza box to grab a slice.

The pizza smelled fantastic and looked great but Tony frowned and looked at Ducky saying “Vegetarian Pizza, Duck? Really?”

“I have told you in the past Anthony sausage, pepperoni and extra cheese will be the death of you.”

“Hmmmm” Tony said taking a bite of what was a really great pizza after all.

“I always figured death would come to me from the wrong end of a gun.”

Ducky was not amused so Tony said “Thanks for the beer and pizza Duck…want to join me for dinner?”

Ducky shook his head no and said “I can only stay a few minutes Anthony. I must get home to Mother. I wanted to make sure you are alright and had some food. Will you allow me to exam you before I leave?”

Tony agreed and Ducky moved close to look at Tony’s face.

Tony watched as Ducky pursed his lips and made a tsk sound as he examined the bruised flesh and split lips.

Ducky stood back and said “I understand you took a blow to the abdomen.”

Tony lifted his shirt and pointed towards the place Gibbs punched him.

Ducky pressed his hand against the spot and Tony sucked in his breath.

Standing back, Ducky said “The split in your lips do not require stitches. It does not appear you have sustained any internal injuries. Of course, you will inform me if the pain in your jaw or abdomen area continues to hurt or you experience any vomiting, dizziness or nausea.”

“Of course” Tony agreed.

He appreciated Ducky’s concern but was glad he would be leaving soon.

“Well then, I will take my leave dear boy.”

Ducky headed towards the front door.

He had not mentioned Gibbs and Tony couldn’t contain his curiosity.

He had to ask.

“Is Gibbs okay Duck?”

Ducky smiled to himself and turning back to Tony said “He is resting Anthony. Which is what you need to do as well.”

Tony looked so lost at the moment Ducky couldn’t help himself.

He hugged Tony.

Tony didn’t react at first but he slowly brought his arms up and around Ducky and hugged him back.

They stood there for a moment then broke away as if the moment never happened.

“Don’t give up on him, Anthony. You may not believe this, especially in what transpired today but he loves you, very much.”

Tony fought down an emotional response and said “He has a very funny way of showing it Duck.”

Ducky sighed and said “I know. Rest now and things will be better tomorrow. Have you spoken to the Director?”

“Not yet, why?”

“He said he would be contacting you.”

“I shut off my cell and haven’t checked my home messages yet. Was he pissed I just left?”

“He was actually very understanding. Seems he was witness to your conversation with Timothy and Mr. Palmer. Jethro had a rough go in MTAC, Anthony, some of it we will never know.”

Tony started to protest but Ducky cut him off.

“Just keep an open mind, Anthony, things can get out of hand and are not always what they appear.”

Tony knew Ducky was right. He was almost always right.

Tony smiled as he opened the door so Ducky could leave.

“Thank you, Ducky, for everything.”

“My pleasure Anthony” Ducky responded “See you tomorrow night at O’Malley’s!”

“See you there, Duck.”

Tony returned to the couch. Ducky’s visit had actually relieved some stress for Tony. He lay down and allowed the music to lull him to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters...really fun to write. Hope you enjoy it too.

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 26**

Before dawn Friday morning, Gideon Stiles was almost an hour outside of Washington D.C.

He drove his silver Dodge Ram truck towards Sky Meadows State Park in Northern Virginia.

The map placed the boy’s property just west of the park near the Blue Ridge Mountains.

Gideon loved the early morning.

The countryside around him began to come into view as the light of day transitioned from the darkness of night.

The air was crisp coming in from the driver’s side window.

Gideon let the chill of it wash over him as he drove in silence.

Finding the dirt road right off the main highway had been easy enough.

He had to switch his truck’s gears to four wheel drive to accommodate the rutted uneven road.

The road was surrounded on both sides by forest.

He drove for a half mile at an incline.

When he reached the crest of the hill the property opened up like the shape of a bowl.

Trees surrounded the entire property in precise uniformity.

The area where the farmhouse, barn and pond were positioned seemed cocooned by the surrounding woods.

It was open and secluded at the same time.

In a word, it was perfect.

The road curved to the left allowing access to the farmhouse below.

The house was two storied with a wraparound covered porch around the first floor.

There were several rocking chairs on the porch and several wind chimes moved in the air above them.

When Gideon cut the truck’s engine and stepped out, the only sound he heard was the tinkling sound of various chimes blowing in the wind.

He unlocked the front door and walked in.

He entered a small foyer that had a closet to the left and a wall coat rack to the right with several coats hanging from it.

There was a bench below the rack on which you could sit.

Below the bench were individual nooks to hold shoes.

He noticed several pairs of shoes were kept there and seeing that beautiful dark hardwood ran throughout the house, Gideon toed off his own.

He respected Owens and Pratt and would do his best to maintain their home to the level he found it.

He was excited to be alone and anxiously looked around.

The foyer opened to a large room.

There was a country style kitchen to the right.

It was understated, decorated in white and black.

The appliances were all black and the cupboards white with sections of frosted glass.

A walk in pantry was located next to the kitchen.

It was well stocked with dry and canned goods.

A note that was on the fridge read “Hey Brick! Welcome! Make yourself at home. Help yourself to anything you’d like.”

Stiles smiled at that and opened the fridge and freezer.

These were also very well stocked with food.

There were two butcher blocks of various chef knives and copper bottom pots and pans hung from a rack over the stove.

The kitchen sink was at the island that separated the kitchen from the rest of the room.

Bar stools lined the other side and beyond that was a living room.

There was no formal dining area but a long table with a bench on each side and a chair at each end were off to the left.

A huge bay window looked out onto the porch and the view to the large pond was breathtaking.

Gideon could see the pond had a small pier and there was a swimming ladder at the end.

The living room was impressive.

There was a huge river rock fireplace that dominated one wall.

A 42 inch flat screen TV hung above it.

To the left was a bookcase filled with DVDs, CDs and the equipment to play them.

Remotes for the electronics sat on a huge glass coffee table.

The table was a perfect square and was surrounded by a play pen type couch that was soft beige suede.

Many soft pillows ran the length of it.

To the right of the fireplace was a wood bin chock full in preparation for a cold night.

A full bathroom was also on the first floor.

Next to the bathroom door was the staircase to the second floor.

Gideon made a quick trip upstairs.

Ty and Doug each had a separate bedroom with their own bathrooms upstairs.

There was also a guest bedroom with full bath and an office with several computers.

Back on the first floor another door caught his eye.

He thought it might be a closet but when he opened the door he found a staircase going down.

He found the light and flipped the switch.

He made his way down to what could only be described as a man cave.

Two pinball machines and a pool table were off in one corner.

There was another large TV, a Wurlitzer Jukebox; several guitars each on their own stand, a drum set and a bar with stools.

The bar was well stocked and had an ice machine.

There was a huge wine rack in a corner of the room.

Every space of the rack held a bottle and many of the bottles were covered in a thick layer of dust.

The small fridge under the bar was full of various brands of beer.

A leather couch and chair were in the room as well.

But the thing that impressed Stiles the most was the wall of weapons the boys had on display.

In addition to their extensive collection of rifles, handguns, and shotguns, they had an impressive collection of spears, swords, machetes and knives of every size and type.

They even had a dart gun with darts in a display case.

Another case held a collection of various grenades.

His eyebrows went up seeing the hard to find “Potato masher” grenade from the German war machine.

 _'These kids are rolling in the dough!'_ Stiles thought

He headed back upstairs and took a quick tour of the barn.

It held two ATVs and Doug’s jeep.

There were a lot of tools and fishing equipment with bait.

A box of dynamite sat nearby and the boys had placed a note.

“If the fish don’t bite…lite ‘em up!”

Gideon laughed out loud at this.

He had taught his boys to blast fish.

They joked about it but he doubted they were being serious.

No need to stun fish for an easy meal when you had more food then you could eat.

Taking it all in from the porch Stiles sighed.

This place was fantastic.

He would just need to figure out how it would best serve his plan.

He went to his truck and opened the back.

The truck bed was covered with a camper shell.

He had a mattress in the back where he slept on many occasions.

He had rolled it back to accommodate the various items he brought.

A box held various zip ties, duct tape, rope and chain.

A bag was full of different types of drugs.

He had a trunk the length of a full sized coffin.

He wasn’t sure how any of this would be incorporated into his plan but Gideon Stiles prided himself on always being prepared.


	27. Chapter 27

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 27**

**Thursday Night**

Abby had arrived at Gibbs house about two hours after Ducky left.

She entered the house with two large paper grocery bags in her arms with six overloaded plastic grocery bags, their handles evenly distributed on each arm up to her elbows.

Kate had been startled off Gibbs couch when Abby just walked through the front door like she owned the place.

Kate had been reading a copy of Sniper Monthly and had raised it quickly like she was going to throw it at the intruder.

“GOD ABBY! You scared me!” Kate clutched the magazine to her chest.

Abby grinned.

Seeing the magazine title, her left eyebrow shot up “Seriously Kate?"

Kate laughed and said “There are actually pretty decent articles in this mag…”

“Right” Abby said “and those hard bodied, camouflaged men, gripping their long, hard weapons…”

“ABBY!” Kate blushed

Abby smirked and walked past Kate towards the kitchen.

She turned to see Kate quickly scan through the magazine before putting it back on Gibbs coffee table.

She placed her bags on Gibbs kitchen table and turning to Kate said “How is my Gibbs?”

“He is sleeping. He’s been out for a few hours. Ducky gave him something to knock him out. He will probably sleep through the night.”

Abby seemed satisfied but said “I’ll be right back…got to see him.”

She headed upstairs as Kate began to take out all the items Abby had bought and line them up on the kitchen counter.

She had bought a cake mix, frosting and sprinkles in the shape of skulls. There were all the ingredients for lasagna and an impressive selection of vegetables for a salad. There were 3 types of bottled salad dressing, a pint of coffee ice cream and a six pack of Caf-pow. Kate put away all the items that needed to be refrigerated. Abby returned and grabbed a Caf-pow from the fridge. She popped the lid and sitting down at the kitchen table said “Ok, spill.”

Kate looked distressed and said “Uh…”

“Oh, c’mon Kate! Timmy said you’d tell me what happened between Gibbs and Tony!”

“Tim didn’t tell you?”

“No! He and Jimmy avoided me all afternoon. They said you’d fill me in! I tried to call Tony but he is not answering his phone.”

She took a sip of her drink as Kate sat down.

“ _Damn McGee! Damn Palmer!_ ” She thought “ _Abby was gonna blow_.”

Kate proceeded to tell Abby everything that had happened when Gibbs walked off the elevator earlier that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“WHAT!?” Abby stared at Kate in disbelief “NO WAY! Gibbs would never, ever hurt Tony! Gibbs is the kindest, most wonderful…he loves Tony!”

“Abby! It is all true.”

“NO! Tony must have done something..”

“What?! No Abby, Tony didn’t provoke this. Gibbs was out of line! He has been hard on Tony all week Abs.”

Abby shook her head saying “I don’t believe it!”

“Look Abs” Kate tried to calm her “Your relationship with Gibbs is so very different from the relationship we have with him. You do not work out in the field with him. You do not bear the brunt of his anger. Tony has been his punching bag for a long time and today he was that literally.”

Abby would hear none of it.

She got up abruptly from the table and got busy preparing the lasagna.

Kate sighed knowing Abby was tuned out at this point.

She got up and said “So, what are you preparing tonight and how can I help?"

“Well lasagna and salad of course. Would you prep the vegetables for salad and I’ll get the meat browned and the sauce started? I know Gibbs is off until Monday. The Director told me that. I want to make sure he has some decent food. The cake is for Pacci’s birthday party tomorrow night.”

Kate smiled and washed her hands.

She resigned herself to the fact It was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Abby checked in on Gibbs before she headed to the naval yard. Gibbs was still asleep. The Director had given Kate and McGee the day off . Kate was on Gibbs duty until Ducky returned that afternoon. They all planned on being at O’Malley’s that evening. Abby would be back to check on Gibbs and pick up the cake later that day.

Kate put on some coffee and scanned Gibbs bookcase for something to read. She was impressed with his extensive collection of military history books. He also had a fair collection of classic literature, and genre specific books; westerns, science fiction and mysteries.

She was surprised to find a well -worn copy of Jane Austen’s Pride and Prejudice.

She pulled it from the shelf and sat down.

She loved this book and hadn’t read it since college.

She took a sip of her coffee and opened it to the first page.

There was an inscription that she recognized as Gibbs handwriting.

It read “ To Shannon…the love of my life. G.”

“ _Who is Shannon?_ ” Kate thought 

She knew she would never have the guts to ask.


	28. Chapter 28

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 28**

Tony awoke Friday morning well rested but sore.

He thought about going for a run but decided he would give his body a few days to heal.

He turned on his coffee pot to begin the brew while he made his way to the bathroom.

He was preparing to shave when he took a close look at his face.

The bruise was purple, like the color of an eggplant.

It looked painful but was surprisingly not too bad.

It was the punch to the stomach that was causing the most discomfort.

His split lips were working to seal themselves and he knew he would have to hold back on smiling to allow them to mend.

 _“Not like I have a lot to smile about right now_ ” he thought.

He shaved, and then took a long hot shower.

He kept his mind blank as the water cascaded over him.

He didn’t want to think of Gibbs and what had happened yesterday.

He knew he would have to deal with everything in the next few hours but not right now.

Shower complete he toweled off and threw on some fresh sweats and a t-shirt.

He picked up the morning paper outside his door and poured himself some coffee.

He toasted a bagel as he “slaughtered” his coffee with hazelnut creamer and sugar.

“Slaughter his coffee” was a Gibbism.

He laughed remembering when Gibbs had first coined the action of Tony slaughtering his coffee.

It was when they were first partnered together, before Kate and before McGee.

Tony smiled thinking back to the horrified and disgusted look on Gibbs face, as he watched Tony pour the sugar into his coffee like it was water.

Those were good times for Tony.

They were getting to know each other but to Tony it was like they had always known each other.

He could honestly say he never clicked with another person like he did with Gibbs.

It was kismet really.

Like meeting a person you had a history with in a past life.

“ _If you believe in that crap_ ” Tony thought sipping his coffee.

Gibbs did not believe in that “reincarnation stuff” as he put it.

That conversation had also happened early on in their partnership.

It was after a near fatal case and they had shared too many glasses of bourbon.

Gibbs and Tony were investigating a warehouse and were caught up in a firefight with the suspects they were pursuing.

With some type of intuitive instinct that Gibbs was in mortal danger, Tony turned and shot a gunman taking aim at Gibbs' back.

It was that case that got Tony saying his catchphrase “On your six, boss”.

Tony had saved Gibbs life for the first time on that case and Gibbs had thanked him for having his six.

Tony had never heard that phrase before but loved it and it stuck.

Then there was the task of learning all of Gibbs rules.

The first rule he learned was Rule #5 “Never waste good.”

It was that rule that changed Tony’s life and Gibbs as well.

It is what brought them together in Baltimore.

They had addressed their unique abilities to communicate without words, to just know how to respond in sync with each other.

Tony had said to Gibbs “Hell, if either of us was female or if we were both gay and attracted to each other, the sex would be monumental!”

He laughed out loud at that thought.

Gibbs was not a homophobe but Tony knew he would not be amused.

Tony did like to rile him up for the fun of it.

Just like Gibbs head slapped him or let that “older brother” cruel streak unleash on Tony.

It had just been a part of the dynamic of their friendship and professional partnership.

Gibbs was protective like a dad and that is the role Tony really saw him in.

At least he did at one time.

He wasn’t sure what went wrong with the chemistry they at one time had so naturally.

 _“Dammit do not think about Gibbs!_ ” he admonished himself silently.

He poured another cup of coffee and finished his bagel and the paper.

Taking a deep breath it was time to face the day.

He turned on his cell phone.

Five calls from Abby and as many text messages from her too.

He would deal with her later.

He knew if it came down to Abby having to choose between him and Gibbs, she would choose Gibbs.

Abby was Gibbs little girl, no doubt about that.

He also had messages from Pacci, McGee and the Director.

He would listen to all of them in a few minutes.

He checked his land line messages.

The first three were from Abby.

They started with her being concerned to her being pissed he wasn’t answering his phone.

He loved the girl but she was an emotional handful.

The next message was from Pacci asking if he was ok.

McGee was next letting Tony know he was available if he needed anything and that he would see him Friday night.

The Director’s voice was next:

“Agent DiNozzo. This is Director Morrow. I understand the situation from yesterday but would like you to come by the office this morning to see me. I will be here from 9 to noon. Your team is off today. If you can’t make it I need you to call me, Tony.”

Crap!

The Director never called him Tony.

Tony couldn’t decide if that was good or bad.

Tony looked at the time: 8:30am.

He got up to get dressed.

Time to face the music.

Armored in his best Armani, Tony entered the Director’s office at 10am.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Agent DiNozzo” Morrow greeted him “Please have a seat.”

“Director” Tony responded with a nod.

The Director waved him towards the conference table.

They sat next to each other.

Tony looked like a million bucks and his exterior was calm and jovial but inside his gut was twisting.

The way the Director was taking in his facial injuries was not lost on Tony.

Tony realized the Director was not approaching him in a threatening or authoritative manner.

It was almost like they were friends sitting down to chat.

“Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m good Director” Tony lied.

“Do you want to bring charges against Agent Gibbs?”

“WHAT..NO!” Tony said sitting up in his chair

Morrow smiled at Tony and patted his arm.

“Relax Tony” he said as he reached into his pocket.

Tony watched as the Director placed Tony’s badge on the table in front of him.

Tony looked at Morrow and said “I’m not fired?”

Morrow smiled sincerely and said “No, you are not fired. Do you wish to resign?”

“No” he heard Tony answer quietly, looking away from the Director’s gaze.

“Do you want to transfer to a new team?”

“Hell no!” Tony answered immediately then sat back and thought _“Do I want a new team?”_

“No Sir, I do not want a new team. It’s just Gibbs and I….” he didn’t know what else to say.

“You and Gibbs are an excellent team, Agent DiNozzo. Jethro hand selected you for a reason. His instincts were correct. You are an asset to this agency.”

“But SecNav wants me gone Director! How do you work around that?”

“You let me worry about that" Morrow said as he nodded towards Tony’s badge, telling him without words, to pick it up.

Tony did pick it up and looked at the Director.

Tony could not believe the Director was backing him.

“Tony, you and Gibbs need to work things out. I have a pretty good idea why Gibbs took out his anger on you but I am not really at liberty to say. He will disclose what he can to you when you get a chance to talk.”

 _“Gibbs, talk? Yeah, right”_ He thought.

It had been a very long time since they really talked.

The Director became serious and said “I am placing you on 2 weeks Administrative Leave, with pay, until the Peters' case is finalized."

Tony listened but did not interrupt.

“Gibbs and I will be dealing with the Lt. Colonel on Monday but I expect you to be reachable if we need you in the office. Do you think you can do that, Agent DiNozzo?”

“Not a problem Director.”

“Good!” Morrow smiled at Tony as he stood up.

Tony knew this was the end of the meeting.

Tony stood up as well and extended his hand to the Director.

They shook hands and as Tony turned to leave, Morrow added “Give Gibbs a chance to explain, Tony. I am not trying to diminish your injuries in any way. His actions against you were absolutely unacceptable. But, you and Gibbs have history. You are the best team I have, the two of you. My hope is you can reestablish the trust I am sure has been damaged.”

Tony smiled sadly and said “I hope we can, Director. Thank you.”

As Tony headed home his thoughts were all over the place.

Could they settle this and get their mojo back?

If not the mojo or chemistry perhaps they could just settle on a professional relationship and keep the team together.

It would be a happy ending if they could.

Tony did not have a lot of experience with happy endings.

The doubt that Gibbs and he could ever get past this crept its way back into his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony stopped on his way home to get a gift for Pacci’s party later that night.

He decided to get Chris a gift card from Pacci’s favorite store “Inebriation Nation.”

Chris had introduced Tony to this warehouse of alcohol when Tony first arrived in D.C.

It was the one place you could get really great microbrews from all across the states.

Tony and Pacci had laughed their assess off when Tony bought a bottle of beer from a San Diego California brewery called “Arrogant Bastard Ale” and presented it to Gibbs on his birthday. Gibbs was actually really touched and confirmed the beer was great.

They shared many Arrogant Bastards after that.

Tony looked over the variety of new beers the brewery had released.

He found an Imperial Russian Stout that had espresso in it.

He added it to his purchase hoping one day he and Gibbs would share the bottle.

When Tony got home he put the Imperial Stout in the fridge, signed the birthday card for Chris, added the gift card and sealed the envelope.

He deleted his cell phone of all messages and texts and repeated the action with his land line.

He had not returned calls to Chris, McGee or Abby but would see them in a few hours.

Gibbs never came to these parties so he felt comfortable he wouldn’t have to face him yet.

If Gibbs did show he didn’t know what he would say.

He changed out of his suit back to sweats and a tee and put in a movie.

He would not think about any of it now.

Just mindless escape until the party tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs bladder is what woke him Friday afternoon.

He got out of his bed on auto pilot, shuffled into the bathroom, did his business and shuffled back to bed.

He lay there for a few minutes as a haze began to lift from his brain.

He glanced over at his bedroom clock-1500 hours.

He did a double take.

Was it really 3 o’clock in the afternoon?

He sat up.

What the hell?

He thought he remembered Ducky being here tucking him into bed.

Was it real?

Coffee, he needed coffee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate heard Gibbs walking upstairs.

She tucked the book she was reading back into the space it belonged on the bookshelf and headed into the kitchen to brew some fresh coffee for Gibbs.

She heard him on the stairs and called out to him so he knew she was in the house with him.

When she turned around she was met with a bleary eyed, grumpy marine.

“Why are you here Kate?” He demanded

“Well, good morning…I mean good afternoon to you, Gibbs” she added sarcastically handing him a cup of coffee.

He took it and swallowed it down.

He held out his empty cup to her, like she was a truck stop waitress and he needed a refill.

Her eyebrow arched but she poured him another cup before she sat at the kitchen table and watched him.

He looked at her and said “Did I hurt Tony?”

She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

She looked him in the eye and said “Yes, you did.”

She should have not said anything else but felt compelled to dig at Gibbs conscience a bit “You know Tony’s Father use to beat him.”

She saw his face fall with such sadness and despair she stood up to comfort him.

She helped him to sit down and watched as he put his head in his hands and sighed.

He had always suspected Tony’s need for attention and his insecurities stemmed from parental abuse.

It was like a knife to the heart getting that confirmation.

He decided not to take the bait she threw at him but did address the current situation.

“I thought it was just a nightmare” he whispered “Where is he Kate?”

“I don’t know, Gibbs. McGee told me he left his badge on your desk and walked out."

Shit!

"Kate I don’t know what possessed me to hurt him! It was like he was standing there and then it wasn’t him but some…” he stopped himself.

It dawned on him then he had been seeing Captain Travis Marshall.

He had lost total control.

He had gone berserk over the meaningless death and indignity that bastard Marshall had allowed to happen in Kabul.

He had become completely unraveled and took it out on someone he loved.

Gibbs recognized that his sleep deprivation played a huge part in this fuck up but he would not allow excuses for his behavior.

He felt so angry at himself and was consumed with shame.

He needed to fix this with Tony.

If it was at all possible.

He just hoped Tony would listen and forgive him.

“Some, what Gibbs?” Kate asked him

“Some, one, else…I thought he was someone else.”

“Who?” she inquired

“Not important” he said shaking his head “I need to speak to the Director.”

He stood up but before he headed upstairs to get his phone he said to her “Thanks Kate for being here. It looks like you babysat me overnight. Why don’t you head home?”

She was tired and said “Okay…but Ducky will be here in a bit to check up on you. Abby was here last night and made you a lasagna and salad. Oh, and don’t touch the cake with the skull sprinkles. She will be here this afternoon to pick it up for Pacci’s party. Do you want to go with us…Tony told McGee he would be there?”

Gibbs shook his head no.

He hardly ever socialized with them outside of work so his absence would not be strange.

Besides he wasn’t quite ready to face Tony, not just yet.

He had a lot to rectify.

His hope was he was not too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs ended his conversation with Director Morrow feeling better then when he dialed his number.

Morrow had told him of his meeting with DiNozzo that morning and Gibbs now knew Tony’s job was safe and he didn’t resign.

Gibbs had two weeks to repair the damage he had caused Tony and he would have to strip himself bare emotionally to do it.

He did not relish that fact but he knew it was a small price to pay to make sure his partner and friend stayed at his side.

Gibbs was just taking some lasagna out of the microwave when Ducky arrived.

“Jethro?” he called from the living room

“In the kitchen Duck!” Gibbs responded.

Ducky entered the kitchen inhaling the wonderful smells of tomato sauce.

“Are you hungry? A gift from Abs” Gibbs said putting the hot plate on the table.

“Yes. I am famished actually” Ducky responded.

He kept his eye on Gibbs as Gibbs heated a piece of lasagna for Ducky.

He then pulled out the salad and the dressings and placed them on the table.

He grabbed plates, silver ware and napkins and asked “What would you like to drink Duck?”

“Water would be fine Jethro. Thank you.”

They sat together and enjoyed their meal.

After a few minutes Ducky asked “How are you feeling today?”

“Like an asshole” Gibbs said “I thought I had dreamed I beat the crap out of Tony but Kate confirmed I really did.”

He threw down his fork disgusted with himself and said “I blew it Duck! I hurt the kid and for no other reason than he was there and an easy target. I don’t know how he deals with the shit I throw at him.”

Ducky smiled and patted Gibbs arm.

“Things will work out for the both of you Jethro. I visited Tony last night and his injuries will heal.”

“Maybe he will physically heal Duck but how about the mental damage I’m sure I caused! Kate told me Tony’s Dad abused him. No wonder he has trust issues! Now I hurt him too!”

Ducky’s face darkened at the revelation Tony was an abused child.

It did explain a lot about Tony’s personality.

Ducky was amazed at how truly good a person Tony had turned out to be.

“Tony will be fine, Jethro. He looks to you to light the way! When you have a chance, talk to him, tell him what happened and he will forgive you! I have no doubt you can make this right!”

“Like I have the greatest track history of making relationships “right”!”

“This one will be made right Jethro, because it is one worth fighting for.”

Gibbs looked at Ducky and knew he was right.

Gibbs had let other relationships slip through his fingers because he was not fully vested in them.

He carried a lot of guilt because of his indifference in those relationships-three divorces stood as testimony to that.

But with Tony it was different.

He knew he would fight for Tony.


	29. Chapter 29

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 29**

Gideon Stiles kept his eye on his watch.

He needed to make sure he allowed himself enough time to get back to D.C. and take up his covert position at O’Malley’s.

He had a semblance of a plan but knew he had to be flexible allowing things to naturally unfold.

Of course he was skilled in the area of jumping in and taking advantage of any opportunity that may present itself.

He felt exhilaration.

If everything went as he hoped it would, he and Anthony DiNozzo would be operating on the same page very soon.

Stiles was a skilled hunter and a master manipulator.

In his mind, DiNozzo didn’t have a chance against him either physically or mentally.

It would be the ultimate coup to have Gibbs subordinate assist in taking Gibbs down.

He even hoped DiNozzo got some satisfaction from it too.

At least, before he killed DiNozzo as well.

Loose ends were not a smart thing to keep around.

He had enjoyed spending the morning checking out Owens and Pratt’s home and surrounding property.

He was proud of his boys.

They were doing really well for themselves.

He had unloaded most of the items he had brought with him and stored them in the barn.

He kept a bag of things he might need tonight in the back of his truck.

He went down to the boy’s man cave and decided to borrow a few items that may be useful.

Looking at the impressive arsenal he selected a 12 inch, black handled Bowie knife and on a whim the dart gun.

He read over the instruction book and wondered if the tranquilizer potion the darts were dipped in was still potent.

There was a holster for the dart gun and as he pulled it out of the case a small bottle of liquid tranquilizer fell out.

He caught it before it hit the floor.

Perfect!

He was determined to use this unique weapon on someone before he had to return it.

He laughed thinking about driving around D.C. and just randomly shooting unsuspecting people as they went about their daily lives.

It would nice to have a partner to share the fun.

He locked the door to the house, got back in his truck and headed back to D.C.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After their meal, Ducky had insisted on giving Gibbs a final physical examination.

When he was satisfied that Gibbs motor skills were back to normal and any confusion he seemed to have suffered the day before was no longer present, he left for the night.

Gibbs headed down to his basement after that.

He needed to do some thinking and working on the boat was his catharsis.

He planned the days ahead as he sanded with the grain.

He would take the weekend to rest and deal with the Peters' case on Monday.

He would contact Tony a few days after that and see if Tony would be willing to meet him.

Maybe he would agree to dinner.

Gibbs knew he needed to match words with actions.

He was amazed Tony still wanted to stay on the team.

Loyalty was one of Tony’s greatest attributes.

Gibbs did not feel he was deserving of it right now.

It was this doubt and Gibbs inability to really vocalize his emotions that made him suppress his internal warning system.

Gibbs gut was screaming at him to take immediate action, call Tony right now and see him as soon as possible.

He had a nagging feeling Tony was in danger.

Gibbs didn’t listen to that fear.

He didn’t want to face the fact that the danger to Tony may be Gibbs himself.

So it could wait.

Give Tony time to think as well.

“ _Things will be fine”_ Gibbs told himself.

He ignored the feeling he was lying to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“GIBBS!” Abby called out to him as she burst through his front door at 5pm.

There was no response.

She figured he was down in his basement so she headed that way.

Gibbs knew Abby would find him.

He had heard her call out for him and he could make out the heavy fall of her platform boots as she clomped across the floor above.

“Hey, Abs!” He greeted her as she made her way down the basement stairs.

“Gibbs!” She said throwing herself into his arms and hugging him tightly.

He kissed her cheek and said “Thanks for the food Abs, the lasagna was delicious.”

She stood back and took a good look at him.

“I’m glad you liked it, Bossman. How are you doing?”

He shrugged and the look of sadness on his face scared her.

“Why don’t you come with me tonight? Tony will be there and you guys can patch things up!”

“Not tonight Abs”

“Why not!? Tony has been ignoring me and obviously you are hurting Gibbs!”

“I’m sure Tony is hurting more right now, Abby.”

“No way! What did Tony do that…?”

“TONY IS NOT AT FAULT ABBY!” She cringed away from him and he watched her shocked expression turn to hurt.

She said in a small voice “You just yelled at me. You never yell at me.”

Her eyes began to tear up and he pulled her into a comforting hug.

He kissed her on the top of her head and said “Go out and have fun Abs. Enjoy yourself and I’ll see you on Monday.”

She nodded her head and turned to leave as Gibbs said “Don’t forget your cake!”

She smiled at him and seeing him so vulnerable and sad made her crazy mad.

It might not be rational but no one hurt her Gibbs…especially her best friend who had made the choice to ignore her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony showered and styled his hair.

He dressed down for the evening’s casual event.

He chose black jeans and a black button down long sleeve shirt.

He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and wore the shirt open at the collar without a tie.

He grabbed the card for Chris and headed out to O’Malley’s.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gideon Stiles arrived at O’Malley’s around 4:30 pm.

Happy hour ran from 4 to 6.

The place was beginning to fill up with joyful workers seeking cheap libations in celebration of the weekend.

He sat in a booth near the bar’s back exit.

From this location, he was in a perfect strategic position to people watch with a certain level of anonymity.

He nursed a beer and laid in wait.

Around 5:15 Stiles noticed several NCIS employees enter the bar.

They were not Gibbs team.

Stiles recognized them from the night before.

They were the group of young agents who had been gossiping about the fight between Gibbs and DiNozzo.

Stiles saw McGee arrive next with another man.

The other man was greeted with an enthusiastic round of “Happy Birthday!” from the young Agents at the bar.

He watched McGee lean over the bar and speak to Mick O’Malley.

Mick shook his head and waving to one of his wait staff, they began to push tables together to accommodate what looked like a large party.

Caitlyn Todd entered then, accompanied by Dr. Mallard and his assistant James Palmer.

The three of them joined the others at the bar.

Stiles watched patiently as drinks were ordered and served.

Laughs and conversations were engaged.

A waitress asked Stiles if he wanted a refill.

He nodded yes and continued his vigil.

The quirky Goth girl arrived carrying a cake.

She set it on the table and joined McGee.

He handed her a drink and they sat down.

They were engaged in conversation with the younger Agents.

_Where was DiNozzo?_

As his waitress set another beer in front of him he heard the back door of the bar open. He looked up in time to watch Anthony DiNozzo walk in like he owned the place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony was nervous as he pulled up to O’Malley’s and parked.

He felt confident Gibbs would not be present but he had a bad feeling he should have called Abby before he arrived.

He saw that everyone was already there based on the vehicles he could identify.

The place was usually packed on Friday’s and tonight was no exception.

He parked his car near the back exit so he would naturally be entering there.

He put on his best game face and walked in with a look of confidence.

It was an act but it was one he was very good at.

“TONY!” Pacci called to him

“Hey Chris, Happy Birthday, man!” Tony greeted Pacci with a hug and handed him his gift.

Pacci added the card to a pile of gifts on the table and said “Thanks Tony!” he pointed to Tony’s bruised face and added “You doing ok?”

“Yeah, I’m ok. Let me buy you a drink!” Tony slapped Pacci on the back as they headed for the bar.

Tony bought them both a bottle of beer.

They tapped the bottles together and took a swig.

Pacci thanked Tony and headed back to the table noticing Balboa and his team had arrived.

Tony caught Abby’s eye and he smiled at her.

She frowned at him and turned back to the group she was chatting with.

Tim McGee saw the exchange and gave Tony a slight smile.

Tony smiled back at Tim and turned his attention to Kate who had joined him at the bar.

“How are you Tony?” Kate asked

Tony sighed.

He appreciated everyone was concerned for him but he was getting sick of the question.

“I’m good Kate. You see Gibbs?” He asked as he took a sip of his beer.

“I spent the night at his house” She frowned as she saw Tony’s eyes light up with the desire to make a sexually inappropriate comment.

She nipped it in the bud by adding “I sat on his couch and read a book. Abby came by and she made a lasagna. Gibbs slept through it all. He was awake when I left this afternoon.”

Tony’s face darkened.

He wanted to ask her so many questions but didn’t.

Kate could see Tony needed something, anything to go on that would make what happened between the men okay.

She went with “He seemed really concerned and remorseful in hurting you Tony.”

His reaction was not what she expected.

“WELL GOOD” Tony slammed his beer bottle down on the bar.

That caught Abby’s attention.

Abby had been downing several shots and spent the last 30 minutes defending Gibbs as Pacci’s team continued to discuss Gibbs physical encounter with Tony.

She was getting pissed that Gibbs reputation was becoming increasingly tainted as Tony was being elevated to innocent victim.

Abby knew Tony very well and she could not believe he did not share equal blame in the encounter.

She was also hurt Tony had not returned her calls or texts.

He hadn’t even been over to greet her, just smiled that DiNozzo smile from afar.

Vicki Foster had been repeating yet again how happy she was to be on Pacci’s team instead of that “violent” Agent Gibbs when Abby heard Tony’s proclamation.

She had not been privy to what Tony and Kate were talking about but she had had enough of the Gibbs bashing.

She stood up and made her way to the bar.

Tim had leaned over, huddled with Jimmy and Ducky, as they shared a drink and a laugh.

He didn’t realize Abby had left the table.

The bar was standing room only at that point and it was getting louder every minute.

Kate watched Tony’s face soften and he said “Sorry Kate…it’s just..”

He didn’t get a chance to finish as he felt a hand pull his arm roughly.

He turned to face an infuriated Abby.

“What the fuck is going on DiNozzo!” she yelled in his face

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gideon Stiles was growing bored.

He was a patient man but the bar was getting loud and so many people were making him uncomfortable.

He thought about leaving.

He would come up with another way to get Tony alone when he saw the Goth girl engage DiNozzo.

She appeared to be a bit drunk and she was obviously very angry.

He watched her grab DiNozzo’s arm and get in his face.

_“Interesting_ ” he got up and moved towards the bar to make sure he heard their exchange.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony shook off her arm said “Calm down Abby!”

“CALM DOWN!” She looked at him in wild eyed disbelief “and how do I do that when I have to listen to a bunch of probie’s talk shit about Gibbs? Then you don’t return my calls to let me know what happened between the two of you! I mean c’mon Tony! This is LEROY JETHRO GIBBS we are talking about! He would not hurt any of us! How did this happen! What did you say to him?”

Tony felt his body turn to ice.

Of course Abby would think HE had brought this on himself.

Gibbs could never do wrong in Abby’s eye.

He couldn’t contain his hurt and anger.

He leaned into her and yelled right back: “FUCK GIBBS!”

Abby slapped him as hard as she could and because she was right handed the blow landed right on his bruised jaw.

He staggered back and as she rounded for another slap he caught her arm at the wrist.

They stared at each other furiously.

He pushed Abby back as Kate grabbed her from behind.

He let go of Abby’s arm and looking at Kate seethed “Keep her the fuck away from me!”

He looked around and noticed no one else had noticed the heated exchange.

He pushed past the two women and made his way to the back door.

Stiles felt DiNozzo walk behind him in a hurry.

He turned to see if anyone was following him.

The coast was clear.

Stiles smiled.

It was time to make his move.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments y'all. Makes writing not so lonely.

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 30**

Sunset had happened over an hour ago so, when Tony exited the bar, the back parking lot was dark.

There were a few street lamps that lit up the parking area and the large neon sign that proclaimed “O’Malley’s” was ablaze.

The neon shamrock that was next to the name blinked periodically.

Tony’s car was close and he approached it pulling his keys out of his pocket.

He tried to control his breathing.

He was hyperventilating he was so angry.

He slammed his fist down on the roof of his Corvette not caring if he left a dent in his beloved car.

He loved that car but he loved Abby more.

He put his hands on his hips and his head down as he debated going back into the bar and apologizing.

He knew he should have contacted her immediately.

He should not have ignored her when she was reaching out to him.

Dammit!

_“Fuck that!”_ He thought.

He was owed the apology, from Gibbs and from Abby.

How did things get so fucked up!

Gideon Stiles watched Tony from the shadows.

He saw the young man fighting an internal battle.

Stiles watched the door to make sure no one came out searching for DiNozzo.

So far he had Tony to himself.

Tony started to unlock his door when Stiles moved into the light.

He moved like he too was leaving the bar to find his own car.

He saw Tony look up and met his eyes.

Tony squinted trying to get a bead on Gideon.

Gideon thought he noticed Tony’s recognition of him so he spoke first.

“Agent DiNozzo?” 

“Yes?” Tony responded with slight suspicion in his voice.

Gideon felt a rush of adrenaline as he moved towards Tony.

He gave Tony a huge smile and forcibly feigned friendly body language.

“Gideon Stiles” he said as he brought up his hand to shake “We met at Arlington a few days ago, remember? You were there on a call. A suicide I think?”

Tony looked at Stiles hand but didn’t move.

“ _This kid is smart_ ” Stiles thought “ _He is wary of me, good boy!_ ”

Gideon Stiles felt a surge of joy burst inside him.

He loved a challenge.

He stood there with his hand extended, welcoming smile on his face, waiting for Tony’s response.

“Marine Major Stiles right?” Tony asked

“That’s right!” he said in mock happiness that Tony remembered him.

Tony extended his hand to Stiles and smiled.

Stiles shook his hand vigorously catching Tony somewhat off guard.

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop on your conversation in the bar, Agent DiNozzo, but I heard the mention of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. That name is pretty unique and I had to ask you if this Gibbs is from Stillwater, Pennsylvania?”

Tony stood there dumbfounded.

He realized he had no idea where Gibbs was originally from.

How could that be?

He had known the man from almost 3 years.

Stiles read Tony’s look correctly ' _He doesn’t know where Gibbs is from'_ so he continued:

“Marine, Gunnery Sergeant…real bastard.”

Tony laughed.

_'Gotcha',_ Stiles thought, feeling a warmth envelop his entire body.

Playing people for his purpose was better than sex.

“Gibbs is my boss” Tony confirmed

“What a small world!!” Gideon looked amazed “Leroy Jethro Gibbs and I grew up together in Stillwater. Went to school together since kindergarten! We both became Marines.”

Stiles saw Tony’s curiosity soar…he went in for the kill.

“Leroy Gibbs was my best friend, Agent DiNozzo!”

Tony beamed with this knowledge.

“Haven’t seen him in years” Stiles shook his head in fake melancholy “Gosh, his daughter would probably be in High School by now.”

Stiles looked reflective.

_'Daughter? What the hell? Gibbs has a daughter?'_ Tony stood mesmerized.

“Well, good seeing you Agent DiNozzo! Have a great evening!” Stiles turned around and moved away from Tony.

He held his breath as he walked.

When he heard Tony say “Wait!” He closed his eyes. He had to stop himself from having the sexual climax he felt building inside him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony watched Stiles walk away.

He felt rooted to the spot, absolutely speechless.

The man that was leaving knew Gibbs probably better than anyone.

_“I mean growing up together…. Best friends? Gibbs has a daughter?_ ” Tony’s thoughts were jumbled

He couldn’t help himself. He had to stop this man. He had to know more. He said “Wait!”

Stiles turned towards him, eyebrow raised “Yes?”

“Uh….” Tony felt like an idiot “I was wondering if I can ask you some questions about Gibbs.”

“I would love to talk about my old friend but I have another matter to attend to right now I’m afraid.”

Stiles waited for the look he knew Tony would show.

“ _There it is…disappointment!_ ” Stiles smiled

“What are you doing tomorrow afternoon, Agent DiNozzo?”

“No plans” Tony responded wondering where this was going “and please, call me Tony.”

“Well, Tony, would you like to meet me for lunch? There is a great place near my home. Italian bistro…called Cesar’s.”

Stiles watched Tony’s expression brighten “Sure, I know the place!”

“Great! How about 3pm? That good for you?”

“I’ll be there!”

Tony drove home amazed at the wonders of kismet.

He would learn all he could from this childhood friend of Gibbs and perhaps he would be better prepared to deal with Gibbs in the future.

Stiles thoughts were the opposite.

He would cultivate the hatred he was sure Tony shared with him.

Stiles had seen the damage Gibbs had inflicted on his young agent.

Stiles could not believe that Tony would let a bastard like Gibbs get away with that.

He knew Tony would be naturally curious about Gibbs life.

It was human nature after all.


	31. Chapter 31

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 31**

“Abby! What the hell is your problem?” Kate had spun Abby around to face her after Tony stormed out of the bar.

“I told you what happened between Gibbs and Tony! I did not fabricate the altercation! You do realize that now, two people that Tony cares for deeply, have hit him in the face in less than 24 hours!”

Abby snapped too at that declaration.

“Oh God, Kate! I slapped him!” she tried to pull away but Kate held on to her firmly.

“Let me go Kate…I need to make this right!”

“Just leave him alone Abs!” Kate insisted

McGee glanced around looking for Abby and saw her struggling with Kate.

He got up immediately and approached them.

“What’s going on?!” he asked concerned

“Timmy! Run out back and see if you can stop Tony! I hit him!”

“YOU DID WHAT!?” Tim yelled

Ducky and Jimmy heard Tim so they got up from the table and joined their three stressed friends.

“What has happened, Timothy?” Ducky inquired.

Abby didn’t give Tim time to respond.

“It’s my fault Ducky! I was so angry at Gibbs being blamed for Tony’s injuries and then Tony wouldn’t respond to my calls and I slapped him!” She cringed “I hit him on his bruised jaw.”

“The bruise that Gibbs gave him, Abby!” Tim said as a matter of fact

Abby went limp in Kate’s arms.

Kate relaxed her grip and Abby shot away from her towards the back door.

The group of them chased after her.

She burst through the door and screamed “TONY!”

The parking lot was quiet.

Tony was already gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday morning Tony went for a run.

As he ran he thought about his day.

He would relax. Screen his calls. See the beautiful Carla tonight after having lunch with the Major. It was going to be a good day!

He was looking forward to meeting with the Major that afternoon.

Getting information on a young Leroy Jethro Gibbs made Tony laugh.

Gibbs would be incensed Tony was getting covert information into Gibbs personal life if he knew.

_“Tough!”_ Tony thought.

He knew Gibbs had researched Tony’s past before he came to work at NCIS.  

Tony did realize that was done due to employment requirements but now Tony had requirements of his own.

He wanted all the information he could get on his boss.

He hoped Major Stiles could provide what he was looking for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony pulled up to Cesar’s promptly at 3 pm.

He checked out his reflection in the restaurant window as he approached.

Dark blue jeans and white button down long sleeve shirt- _looking good, DiNozzo._

He did feel naked without his gun but since he was off for the next two weeks he didn’t need to worry about “packing”.

Nona Angelina wasn’t there to greet him but her son Sergio shook his hand enthusiastically.

Stiles was already seated.

Instead of his usual booth he had opted for a table while he waited for Tony.

He watched Tony laugh and joke with the owner’s son and then Stiles saw Tony scan the room.

When their eyes met Stiles gave Tony a huge smile.

Tony headed towards him smiling in return.

Stiles stood greeting Tony with a handshake.

“Major!”

“Hi, Tony!”

They took their seats and Stiles said “Please, call me Brick.”

“Brick? That a nickname?”

“It is. Leroy gave it to me. It stands for “Brick wall”. I have just used Brick since High School.”

“Wow…I have to ask…why Brick wall?”

“L.J. gave me the moniker when we played football.”

“L.J.? Gibbs nickname right?” Stiles looked deep in thought “No. He really hated his name so he chose L.J. His dad wasn’t too happy about that.”

_“Wow! What was Gibbs Dad like?_ ” Tony thought, so he asked “What were Gibbs parents like?”

“His Mother Ann was amazing! She had beautiful red hair and a really hearty laugh! She was very kind. She was like a mom to me, too. My mom died when I was six and Ann just kind of filled in.”

Sergio set down water and bread and butter. He smiled at Tony and gave a curt nod to Stiles.

“Ann passed when Leroy and I were 12. His Dad, Jackson, was like a surrogate Dad to me as well.”

Jackson and Ann Gibbs…Tony was giddy with the information.

And Ann was a redhead…what would Freud say?

“When did Gibbs lose his Dad?” Tony asked buttering a slice of bread.

“He is still alive and running the Stillwater General Store last I heard.”

Gibbs' Dad was alive?

Three years and Tony had no clue.

“What about your Dad, Brick?” Tony saw Stiles stiffen at the mention of his Father.

Tony could appreciate not wanting to talk about Fathers.

“Dead” Stiles replied without more information.

Tony would never know that Stiles had shot his Dad to death when Gideon was 17. His Father was the cruelest of bastards and when he drank, which was daily, his treatment of Gideon was inhuman.

Stillwater town folk just thought his Dad had never come home.

Gideon made sure the body would never be found.

“Leroy and I were only children, no siblings. We bonded from an early age and were inseparable really.”

Sergio was back to take their order.

“I’ll have the individual pizza” Tony said

“The usual, Tony?”

“You know it Sergio!”

“Major?” Sergio looked at Stiles “Would you like your usual as well?”

“Yes”

Tony noticed a certain coolness in the two men’s interactions.

He blew it off.

Tony had so many questions he didn’t know where to begin.

“So you said Gibbs has a daughter?”

“Yes, her name is Kelly. Her mom is Leroy’s first wife, Shannon.”

Shannon and Kelly? First wife and a daughter? Gibbs had never mentioned them Tony knew all about the three failed marriages. So there were actually four wives. WOW!

“What happened to them?” Tony inquired

“No idea. I know Leroy has been married several times so my guess is he and Shannon are divorced. Kelly probably went with her Mom.”

Tony sat back and thought about that.

He would never believe Gibbs would be absent from his daughter’s life.

Sergio was back with their food.

Tony had the small sausage, pepperoni and extra cheese pizza and Stiles had spaghetti and meatballs. The men ate in a comfortable silence. Sergio brought them a bottle of the red table wine. After a few glasses Stiles regaled Tony with the childhood adventures of one Gideon Stiles and Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Tony was enamored with all of it. Stiles was animated and he was a great storyteller. The men shared a lot of laughter as Stiles recounted the hi-jinks he and Gibbs engaged in. Fights they had been in protecting their classmates from two bullies in town named Chuck and Ed.

Tony could tell Gibbs sense of justice started at an early age.

Gideon Stiles painted a very pretty picture.

He left out the many times Gibbs and Jackson had come to Stiles rescue saving him from his own Father.

He didn’t tell Tony how Gibbs would always have his back, never believing the stories others would tell about an emerging cruel streak Stiles was exhibiting.

Gibbs realization that Stiles was actually a very disturbed man didn’t come to light until they served together in Afghanistan.

Stiles' fond memories began to turn to anger.

He wanted to hide that from Tony for now so he said,“So, what is your story Tony? How did you end up working with Gibbs?”

Tony laughed. Fair is fair. He told Stiles how he had met the “navy guy” when he tackled him thinking Gibbs was a drug dealer.

Tony started to give him the rundown from there up to the present day.

Stiles listened carefully.

He needed to know when Gibbs had turned on Tony.

When Tony disclosed the resentment he held for Gibb, Stiles would pounce.

He would convince Tony to help him bring a world of hurt to their mutual enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony was telling Stiles about how Kate and McGee joined the team when he was interrupted by the concerned voice of Nona Angelina.

“Antonio?” she asked approaching their table.

Tony had to turn around to see her.

“Hey Nona!” he stood up to give her a big hug.

“What are you doing here today?” She asked keeping her eyes on Stiles as Tony hugged her.

Stiles eyes narrowed at her interference.

Tony was his today.

He didn’t need this meddling woman sidetracking his plan.

“Just having some lunch and talking about mutual acquaintances!” Tony looked back at Stiles who quickly smiled back, his true intentions masked.

Angelina saw right through it. She was skilled at turning on the charm as well.

“Well come with me for a minute Antonio! You have to see the cannolis we just made! You can bring some back to your table for you and the major!”

“Be right back!” Tony said to Stiles as he followed her to the front of the restaurant.

She handed him the plate and looking up at him with a smile she whispered, “What are you doing with that man, Antonio?”

Tony was confused.

Stiles was a regular here.

Why was she so concerned they were eating together.

“Uh…not sure what you mean Nona.”

“He is a very bad man, Antonio” she hissed in warning to him.

What? A bad man? He must be a difficult patron. Maybe he never tipped.

He validated her concern by saying “We aren’t friends…just share a mutual friend.”

She seemed relieved at this and patting his arm said “Good, good.”

He returned to the table thinking about what Angelina had said to him.

Seeing Stiles smiling as he approached Tony decided to pick up the tab and he would leave a hefty tip.

If Stiles was a bad patron he would make sure it didn’t reflect on this visit at least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gideon Stiles patience was wearing thin.

He found Tony to be a funny and charming young man.

He actually found he liked Tony very much.

But Tony had not given him anything to work with.

Stiles was seeing a reverence for Gibbs not resentment.

Stiles was also getting sick of Angelina Agretto hovering like a protective mother hen.

He needed to get Tony to another location.

“You know Tony; I live a few blocks from here. Would you like to walk off this meal and come over for some coffee? I can show you some pictures of Leroy and me…I know I have my yearbooks lying around.”

Like cheese to a mouse, Tony took the bait.

“Awesome!” He looked at his watch “I have some time. Have a date at 8 though.”

Stiles laughed “Great! Let’s go.”

He took out his wallet and pulled out cash.

“I got it Brick!” Tony smiled. 

“Thank you, Tony” Stiles said sincerely

Tony handed his credit card to Sergio.

Transaction complete, Tony kissed Angelina goodnight and he and Stiles headed out the door.

Angelina Agretto looked to the sky and said a silent prayer.

She asked the Virgin Mother to protect Anthony DiNozzo.

Angelina just knew in her heart that, when Tony left, he was walking with the devil himself.


	32. Chapter 32

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 32**

Tony and Gideon walked the block to Stiles apartment discussing what they loved about D.C. and how long they had lived in the nation’s capital.

Tony surveyed the neighborhood as they walked.

It was a quiet neighborhood with a few shops that had closed for the night.

Stiles apartment was actually part of a 4-plex, his apartment in the rear of the building.

Stiles front door faced a wall at the backside of Arlington cemetery.

Tony was surprised to see the tombstones so easily.

The wall was short and it looked like anyone could just scale it and get inside.

He wondered why there wasn’t more security.

_'Guess it didn’t matter. Not much to steal and, of course, the Tomb of the Unknowns was guarded 24/7'_ He thought.

Stiles opened the door and they stepped in.

“Make yourself at home, Tony!” Stiles said taking off his coat and hanging it up.

“I’ll put on the coffee and look for those yearbooks.”

Tony nodded and looked around the room.

The Major had the appropriate “stuff” that every man’s home should have.

The furniture was worn but clean.

A good TV and an ample amount of books and DVDs.

The Major had a pair of Samurai swords displayed on the top of the bookshelf.

A pair of binoculars and a flashlight sat next to the swords.

Tony busied himself checking out the DVDs.

Tony was impressed that the Major had a lot of the same movies he did.

One movie stood out.

It was one Tony did not own but was a favorite.

He pulled it from the shelf-“Night of the Hunter”.

Stiles walked into the room carrying the yearbooks.

Tony turned to him and holding up the movie said, “This movie scared the shit out of me when I was a kid! Love Robert Mitchum and Shelly Winters!"

"God, when Mitchum’s character “The Preacher” stalked those kids…” Tony shuddered.

Stiles laughed at Tony’s enthusiasm.

“That movie was absolutely brilliant! Did you know it was the only time Charles Laughton directed?”

“You know a lot about movies, Tony” Stiles stated.

Tony shrugged “I was an only child, too. Spent a lot of time watching movies.”

“Your parents still alive?” Stiles asked

“My Dad is. Haven’t seen him in a few years. Mom died when I was 8.”

Stiles didn’t ask anything further.

He absorbed this information. Tony was an only child and had one estranged parent. Seems he didn’t have many people that would miss him.

“Here” Stiles said as he handed Tony the yearbooks “Have a look. I’ll get the coffee. You take cream and sugar?”

“Yes, please” Tony replied as he sat down on the couch and looked at the yearbook.

Stillwater Coal Miner’s 1976

_'Gibbs' Senior Year'_ Tony thought _'This is like holding the fricking holy grail'_

Tony opened the book like it was a priceless antique.

He held his breath as he turned the pages.

He went immediately to Gibbs' senior portrait.

He sat back, amazed, staring at the young Gibbs he saw in the photo.

It was a black and white photo but there was no mistaking those blue eyes.

But what really got to Tony was Gibbs' open and bright smile.

It was the smile of youth not yet tainted by the harsh reality of adult life.

The smile held hope and promise not knowing yet the reality of war and death and misery.

He felt an overwhelming love for the man at that moment.

The moment was broken when Stiles set his mug of coffee on the table in front of him.

“Thanks” Tony said reaching for the coffee as he set the yearbook down.

“So, your school mascot are Coal Miners?”

“Yep, it is what Stillwater is known for.”

Gideon reached for the book and flipped through it.

He shared pictures of Gibbs and himself with their football team.

There was a photo of them in their ROTC uniforms.

Gibbs and Stiles had both actually served on the Student council.

Then he showed Tony his senior photo.

Tony was amazed that Stiles looked the same. His hair was still dark and his eyes were clear, his face seemed unfazed by the hard living Gibbs seemed to have experienced.

For some reason, that unnerved Tony.

Tony stood up not wanting to see any more.

Stiles was caught off guard and closed the book and set it aside.

“I may have some other photos if you’d like to see them.”

“Sure" Tony said as he headed back over to the book shelf.

Stiles went into his bedroom and Tony could hear him rummaging around.

Tony looked at the swords.

They looked like the real thing so he didn’t pick them up.

Tony was naturally a very curious person, Kat would say nosy, and Tony would agree.

He always felt the urge to touch and explore everything around him.

He picked up the binoculars.

He realized these were digital binoculars.

He had heard about these.

They took and stored photos.

Kind of like the old View master toy he had as a kid.

He brought them up to his eyes and started to click through the stored photos.

What he saw made the hot blood running in his veins turn to ice.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters. Probably the one that I can see most clearly in my mind.  
> It feels like a roller coaster ride and we have reached the very top....and now the drop...weeeeeee.

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 33**

Tony couldn’t believe he was viewing photos of himself and the team at a crime scene.

When recognition hit him that it was Cassie Peter’s crime scene, Tony felt his whole body grow cold.

He had a sick feeling and all the hair on his body stood up on end.

He remembered the feeling of being watched at that scene.

A creepy feeling climbed up his spine and he forced his body to calm itself against the rising fear.

He knew he was in danger but he needed to play this out.

Stiles had lured him in and Tony could kick himself for being such an easy target.

Stiles had used the right bait.

Tony knew he was dealing with a very intelligent opponent.

He needed to tread lightly.

Tony didn’t know how long Stiles had been watching them but he doubted Stiles knew that it was only two months ago that Tony had been chained to a killer.

His experience with Jeffery White had taught Tony a valuable lesson.

He liked Jeffery because Jeffery had been open and vulnerable with Tony. He had shared the horrible treatment his father inflicted on him and Tony could relate.

Tony would never again let his emotions undermine the task at hand which was to stay alive and take down the bad guy.

It is what he loved about being a cop and then being a fed.

If Stiles had anything to do with Cassie Peter’s death he was going down.

Tony accessed his situation quickly.

He didn’t have his weapon and he had left his cell phone in his car.

 _'Smart move DiNozzo!'_ He thought.

He had his belt knife but he knew it was no match for the hulking height, weight and skills he was sure Stiles possessed.

He lowered the binoculars and set them back on the shelf.

It was at that moment Tony saw Stiles reflection in the TV screen.

Stiles was standing in his kitchen, unmoving, watching Tony silently.

SHIT!

Stiles made a sudden move towards him so Tony grabbed a sword, unsheathed it and turned to face Stiles in one fluid motion.

Stiles stopped as the sharp edge of the blade came dangerously close to his face.

He stepped back and looked Tony in the eyes.

Tony had just spent several hours in the presence of this man and had actually been enjoying his company.

They had exchanged stories, shared some laughs and Tony felt pretty comfortable.

He had actually liked the Major.

 _'Fooled again!'_ Tony thought in disgust

It was a standoff.

Tony broke the silence.

Being very direct he said, “Did you have anything to do with Cassie Peter’s death?”

“Yes”

Tony didn’t expect Stiles to say that.

Tony hesitated then said “Why?”

“Put down the sword, Tony. I’ll tell you everything.”

Tony laughed bitterly and said “Uh, I’m keeping the sword for now Major.”

Stiles frowned and sat down in his recliner.

He sat back and peered up at Tony like he didn’t have a care in the world.

“Fine” he said “But you need to know I can take it from you in a split second and break your neck. You’ll be dead before you hit the floor.”

Tony didn’t doubt that for a second.

He decided he needed to get out of there.

If he lived through this situation he could get the answers to Cassie Peter’s death later.

He hoped to live to see Gibbs break Stiles in interrogation.

Tony moved towards the door, his eyes never leaving Stiles.

Stiles gave him a twisted smile.

Tony could describe it in one word, evil.

Stiles looked like a lunatic.

Tony berated himself for being so clueless.

“You won’t get far Tony” Stiles said with complete confidence.

Tony’s hand reached for the door handle when Stiles started to move.

Tony pulled open the door as Stiles got out of the chair…..but then the strangest thing happened.

As Tony backed out of the door, weaving the sword back and forth, Stiles stopped and his face took on a look of complete shock and disbelief.

Tony didn’t question why, he took the moment to take off running towards the wall that led into Arlington cemetery.

He dropped the sword just before lunging up and over the wall.

He ran as fast as he could.

He needed to get as much distance between himself and Stiles as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Gideon Stiles found Tony DiNozzo looking at the binoculars he knew the deception was up.

He couldn’t believe he had been so stupid to have not thought about putting the binoculars away or at least deleting the photos.

It happened so fast.

Tony saw him reflected in the blank TV screen.

Stiles made his move and DiNozzo had a sword in his face.

Stiles was impressed.

The kid was quick.

He hoped he didn’t have to kill Tony just yet.

Watching Tony make his way to the door, Stiles knew he had to stop him.

If he had to kill him right then it would actually piss him off.

This was not how he saw his plan going down.

Tony was at the door and then the door was open.

He was backing up and Stiles hand was forced.

As he made the move he was stopped in his tracks as THEY appeared.

Boosah and Belour.

They appeared in front of Tony and Stiles froze.

The girls appeared as they had been in life.

Tawny eyes bright and determined- the look those eyes held rooted Stiles to the spot.

Their appearance gave Tony the chance to escape.

It took just a minute for Stiles to shake off the hallucination.

He screamed in anger.

He grabbed the flashlight and took off after DiNozzo.

Using the flashlight he ran the light over the ground around his apartment looking for clues as to which way Tony would have gone.

Nothing.

He ran over to the main street knowing he would see Tony running back to his car-nothing there either.

He came back and using the flashlight he approached the cemetery wall.

It was where he found the sword.

So Tony was on the run in the cemetery.

Returning to his front door Stiles thought of a great plan and ran back into his apartment.

He got what he was after and scaled the wall.

The hunt was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite places to visit is Washington D.C. and Arlington is breathtaking. I love history-especially American history-and of course it doesn't get much better than the nation's capital. If you haven't been I highly recommend taking a tour and if you love psychologically scary films "Night of the Hunter" ,the original black and white, is a gem.


	34. Chapter 34

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 34**

Tony ran until he had to stop.

He hid in the shadow of a large tomb, trying to catch his breath, before taking a chance to look behind him.

Off in the distance there was a flashlight moving back and forth in the dark.

The movement of the light created a strobe light effect as it bounced off the rows and rows of small white headstones.

It made his skin crawl.

At least Stiles was not close to Tony’s hiding place, not yet.

It was ironic he had just been telling Stiles how “Night of the Hunter” had scared him and here he was less than an hour later being hunted himself.

Tony was determined he would get away.

Keeping to the shadows he continued to move.

He figured if he could get to the guard shack near the Tomb of the Unknowns or by chance find the main office he would be good.

Arlington Cemetery was a very large property.

Parts of it were illuminated throughout the night.

Other areas slept in the darkness.

Tony tried to stay in the darkness as he ran.

He wished he had paid better attention to the layout of the cemetery when he had visited before.

He knew Stiles was well acquainted with the grounds.

Stiles definitely had the advantage.

Tony reached the incline of the hill that led up to Arlington house.

Tony knew that was the best vantage point in the whole cemetery to pinpoint where Stiles might be.

He quickly glanced around.

He had to enter the light of the John F. Kennedy burial site.

The eternal flame burned there.

Tony took comfort in seeing that and scrambled to the top of the hill.

Arlington House was well lit and could be seen from almost anywhere from D.C. on a clear night.

He was thankful the moon was not full tonight.

That worked for him and against him at the same time.

Staying in the dark he made his way to the edge of the hill and looked down and around.

He saw the flashlight hitting the gravestones and then he saw Stiles as he dashed forward into the lighted area.

He was almost to the Kennedy grave.

FUCK!

Tony realized his best chance was to double back and try to get to his car.

He had no idea where to find the office or the Tomb of the Unknowns.

He ran towards the back of Arlington House and made his way to the cemetery wall.

He turned left to follow the wall.

He would get over it as soon as he found a place he could scale.

He seemed to have been running along the wall for miles when he found the perfect spot.

He jumped up and over.

He was right back where he had entered.

He stood still in the darkness and held his breath.

Hearing nothing he made a dash to the street.

“OUCH!”

Tony felt something bite his shoulder.

He reached for the spot and pulled away a hard, feathered object.

What the fuck? What kind of bug was this? Tony threw it to the side and continued to move when he felt another bite in the back of his thigh.

“FUCK!” he cried out as he stumbled.

He was beginning to feel dizzy and sick to his stomach.

His leg felt heavy like he would have to drag it if he kept moving.

He felt himself falling and tried to break his fall putting his hands out in front of him.

He hit the asphalt in the apartment parking lot and rolled onto his back.

He watched the street light above him glitter like a disco ball.

The last thing he remembered was seeing Stiles standing over him with a gun.

He saw the evil grin.

Stiles was gloating and laughing at him.

“I told you that you wouldn’t get far Tony.”

Tony heard the pop of a gun’s discharge, a sting of something sharp in his chest and then nothing as the bliss of unconsciousness claimed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunday Morning Gibbs sat at his kitchen table working on his fifth cup of coffee.

He had been reading the paper but couldn’t concentrate.

He had started the same article over and over only to be distracted by a dream he had had the night before.

It was more of a nightmare really.

He dreamed Tony was running for his life.

Gibbs could see him dodging behind large objects trying to get away from some unseen evil trying to kill him.

Gibbs thought the objects where large, almost like tombstones but he couldn’t be sure.

Gibbs figured this dream must stem from his own guilt regarding his treatment of Tony.

He decided not to get too psychologically involved when his cell phone rang.

It was Abby.

“Hey Abs” he greeted her.

“Morning Gibbs” she said.

She sounded off.

“You okay Abby?” he asked concerned

“Have you talked to Tony?”

“What is going on Abby?”

He heard her sigh.

She then told him everything that had happened the night before at O’Malley’s.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Abby finished, Gibbs was pissed.

He appreciated Abby’s loyalty but now Tony had been treated like shit by both of them.

“Dammit Abs! I told you Tony was not at fault!”

She began to cry.

“Abby! It’s going to be okay!” he said softly

“We need to talk to him Gibbs! YOU need to talk to him! Please!” Gibbs closed his eyes and hung his head.

He didn’t want to face this today but he knew he needed to suck it up.

“I will go see Tony today, alright?” He heard her squeal with happiness “Thanks, Bossman! I know he will forgive me if he forgives you!”

Gibbs smiled at her delight.

“I’ll call you when I have his forgiveness Abby!”

He hung up.

He looked at the time.

He picked up his cell and called Tony.

The call went directly to voice mail.

He tried Tony’s home number. It too went to voice mail.

This time Gibbs left a message.

“DiNozzo! I am coming over there in an hour. You better be up and ready to talk!” He said it with more confidence then he felt.

He got up to shower and get dressed.

He wasn’t sure what he would say to Tony just yet but he would find the right words to get Tony back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs pulled up to Tony’s apartment an hour later.

He didn’t see Tony’s car but decided he would go to the apartment anyway.

He knocked on Tony’s door several times.

No answer.

That didn’t matter, Gibbs had a key.

He noticed the Sunday paper was at Tony’s door so he picked it up and brought it inside with him.

He called out “DiNozzo!” no answer.

He looked around Tony’s apartment.

Bed was made and everything appeared in its place.

He had probably spent the night with some skirt he had been chasing.

Gibbs was about to leave when he noticed Tony’s phone message light was blinking rapidly.

He had several messages.

Maybe this would help Gibbs figure out where Tony was.

He hit play.

The first message was from a woman.

She sounded familiar.

“DiNozzo! SHE better be a fine piece of ass for you to stand me up!” the woman said laughing.

Gibbs recognized the voice of Carla from dispatch.

The next voice message was from Gibbs from that morning.

Gibbs thought _“God, I sound like such a prick!”_

Gibbs was about to leave when he heard another woman’s voice.

This voice also sounded familiar.

“Antonio! Your car has been here all night! Please call me! I am concerned for you. I do not like that you left with the Major! He is a bad, bad man Antonio! Call your Nona or come by the restaurant as soon as you can, please! Ti amo Antonio!” 

Angelina Agretto.

The owner of Cesar’s.

Gibbs locked Tony’s door and hurried to his car.

 _'What kind of trouble are you in now Tony?'_ Gibbs thought, his gut churning with worry.


	35. Chapter 35

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 35**

Gibbs pulled into Cesar’s parking lot and saw Tony’s Corvette parked near the entrance.

He got out of his truck and made his way into the restaurant.

It was already busy and Gibbs scanned the room looking for Angelina.

He saw her talking to a group of patrons in the back.

She turned abruptly almost like she sensed him there.

She excused herself and moved immediately towards Gibbs.

“Agent Gibbs! Is Tony with you?” She asked, almost panicked, looking around for him.

“No. I heard the message you left for him and came right down.”

He watched tears begin to form in her eyes.

“Can we talk in your office Angelina?”

“Of course” she said taking the lead.

After they took a seat he asked “Who is this Major you mentioned?”

“I don’t know him by anything other the “The Major”. He is in here at least 3 to 4 times a week to eat. He always pays with cash. He scares me Agent Gibbs. There is something inherently evil about him. When I saw Antonio having lunch with him yesterday I tried to warn him.”

“You did? How?” Gibbs asked

“I tempted him away from the Major with the gift of cannolis!”

Gibbs couldn’t help but laugh “Tony does love cannolis”.

She smiled at him and said “I asked him why he was with that man. He said they weren’t friends but shared a mutual friend. I tried to fight back my worry but when I saw his car this morning I knew something was very wrong!”

Gibbs thought about that and said “Angelina do you have any cameras in the restaurant?”

“No” she said sadly.

She had fought Sergio’s insistence in adding them for safety. She regretted not letting her son install them. She would let him proceed with his plan now that she realized how helpful they would have been in the current situation.

Gibbs sat quietly for a moment then said, “I can have my people down here today to help you do a composite sketch of this Major. Would you mind if I called them now?”

She sat up quickly and said “Yes, please call them Agent Gibbs! Anything to find Antonio!”

He smiled at her and pulled out his phone.

When McGee picked up he told him to call Abby and the two of them were to get down to Cesar’s as soon as possible with Abby’s laptop to do a composite.

“What’s happened Boss?” McGee asked

“Tony is missing Tim”

“Do we need to put out a bolo on his car?”

“His car is here, but do that ping thing you do with the cell phone and check to see if he has used his credit cards.”

“On it, Boss!”

Abby and McGee were at the restaurant before an hour passed.

Gibbs left them to help Angelina.

Gibbs called Kate and told her to meet him at the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim found that Tony’s cell was in his car and the last credit card activity was the night before at Cesar’s.

Abby and Tim took the description Angelina had given them and had a good composite sketch of the Major before they left to head back to the naval yard.

McGee told Abby that the Major looked familiar.

He racked his brain as they drove and then it hit him.

This Major looked a lot like the man he saw Tony talking to at Arlington the day they were there on the suicide call.

He pulled over and asked Abby to access the photos of the crime scene via her laptop.

It took about 10 minutes but sure enough the picture of the man matched the composite.

Abby and Tim were excited to have this lead.

They walked into the bullpen to see Kate and Gibbs working at their desks.

“GIBBS!” Abby called excited as Tim hooked the laptop to the main plasma.

“We have news! Well, Timmy has news!”

The four of them moved to stand in front of the plasma.

Tim clicked the remote to find the photos and composite.

“We were out on a call at Arlington a few days ago. Tony was talking to a man who was walking by the crime scene. I snapped this photo.”

Gibbs squinted at the picture and said “Can you zoom in on that Tim?”

Tim zoomed in and as he did he placed the composite Angelina had given them next to the photo.

“It is the same guy, Gibbs!” Abby said.

Gibbs said nothing.

He stood there, all color draining from his face.

Kate, Abby and Tim looked at each other than Kate said “Gibbs? Are you okay?”

Gibbs was not okay.

He staggered back a bit and looked around at the three of them.

He said quietly “Go home. Rest. Be here at 0700 tomorrow morning.”

“Gibbs! Shouldn’t we run facial recognition?” Kate cried

They watched as Gibbs backed away from the plasma like he was seeing a ghost.

He shook his head no.

He looked at the three of them and said quietly “I know who this man is” and he left.

Abby, Tim and Kate stood there, stunned.

“He always does that!” Kate said in anger

“Run the recognition program Abs!” Kate commanded

She didn’t need to say that.

Abby beat her to it.

As the program ran, the three of them sat down.

Abby sitting at Gibbs desk, glancing over at the empty spot where Tony should be.

She prayed they would find him soon and bring him home.

Gibbs pulled out his phone as he hurried to his car.

He hit speed dial 4.

When the person picked up Gibbs yelled, “Fornell, I need you to meet me at my house, NOW!”


	36. Chapter 36

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 36**

Fornell burst into Gibbs home in a huff.

Gibbs truck was in the drive way so he knew he was home.

He also knew he would find his friend in the basement.

He stomped down the stairs saying “God Damn it, Jethro this had better be fucking important! I have Emily this weekend and had to leave her with my neigh…”

He stopped speaking.

He looked around the room.

The boat Gibbs had been building was hacked to pieces.

Large splinters and chunks of wood were strewn about the room.

Gibbs stood off to the right, an axe in one hand and a bottle of bourbon in the other.

He took a large swig from the bottle and held it out to Fornell.

Fornell didn’t move, just waved his hand around the room and said “What the fuck brought this on?”

Gibbs drew in a breath to calm himself.

He took another drink and set the bottle down on the workbench next to him.

“Gideon Stiles”

Gibbs watched his old friend's face go white as a sheet.

Fornell stepped over the scattered wood and approached Gibbs with deep concern in his eyes.

He took in Gibbs red rimmed, fear filled eyes, the heavy stench of sweat and bourbon in the air dreading where the story was about to go.

With a heavy sigh Gibbs said “I am pretty sure the fucker has Tony”.

Tobias Fornell placed his hand on Gibbs shoulder and said “How can I help?”

He would try to assist Gibbs anyway he could but Gibbs had told him all about his crazy high school friend.

Fornell knew in his heart that if Stiles had DiNozzo, he was as good as dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First, he struggled to get a very drunk Gibbs into bed.

He then placed a call to Dr. Mallard and filled him in on everything that had happened.

He heard Ducky gasp when he mentioned Stiles name.

Seems Gibbs had shared that part of his life with Ducky as well.

Ducky said he would be right over.

Fornell called his office and ordered a search for everything the FBI could possibly find out about one Major Gideon Stiles.

He then called Diane and asked her to pick up Emily from his neighbor.

He could still hear her bitching as he hung up.

By the time Ducky had arrived, Fornell had a local address for Gideon Stiles. He ordered a warrant and waited for it to be signed.

It could be awhile as it was a Sunday.

Leaving Gibbs in Ducky’s care, Fornell decided to head over to the Stiles address on his own.

He approached the residence with care.

He knocked on Stiles door and as expected there was no answer.

Tobias Fornell looked at the view of Arlington Cemetery.

He walked towards the wall.

He noticed a Samurai sword on the ground.

That was interesting.

He put on gloves and picked it up.

As he was heading back towards his vehicle something caught his eye.

It looked like a small dart.

_“Is this from a dart gun?”_ he thought reaching down to grab it.

He bagged the dart and put it in his pocket.

He looked for an office for the apartment complex but found none.

He put the sword in his trunk and knocked on another apartment door and asked the tenant for the landlord information.

Securing the information he headed back to Gibbs.

It was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The warrant was signed at 6am Monday morning.

Gibbs accompanied Fornell and his Agents as they bust in Stiles door.

After clearing the apartment of possible danger, Fornell had his Agents wait outside as he let Gibbs survey the scene.

Gibbs looked around with a trained eye.

No obvious signs of struggle although there was a sword sheath discarded on the floor.

Gibbs knew about the Samurai sword and the dart Tobias had found.

Abby would run tests on them later.

There were two coffee mugs on the coffee table.

Gibbs bagged them for Abby.

He then noticed the yearbooks.

He picked up the one that read Stillwater Coal Miners 1976.

He opened it and looked through it.

He saw his senior picture and thought _where did that kid go?_

He threw the book down.

If Tony was here is this why he came?

He remembered what Angelina had said.

Tony told her he was not having lunch with a friend but that they shared a mutual friend.

Gibbs was pretty sure that friend was him.

What was Stiles angling for?

Gibbs opened drawers around the room.

He pulled out a stack of photos and what looked like dossiers.

They were on each member of his team.

Tony, Kate and Tim were separate from Ducky and Jimmy.

He also found a picture of Shannon and Kelly.

It was an original.

_That fucking bastard has been in my house!_

He looked around so as not to be seen removing evidence.

When he knew he was good he took that photo out and put it in his pocket.

So, Stiles was trying to get to Gibbs by targeting his family.

That is what his team was to him.

They were all his family.

If Stiles had wanted to hurt Gibbs he had already.

The sheer agony of not knowing how Tony was being treated, if he was still even alive, was torture of the worst kind.

Gibbs needed to keep it together.

He had to meet with the Director and the Lt Colonel at 9am.

He hoped the SecNav was a no show because Gibbs didn’t know if he could keep his hands to himself.

That dick had been the catalyst for all of this.

It was a domino effect in action.

He thanked Fornell for his help and headed out with the evidence for Abby.

Fornell gave Gibbs the landlord information for McGee.

The FBI would complete the investigation of the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs met with the Director at 8 am and gave him a sit rep on the Stiles situation.

Director Morrow was very sympathetic and volunteered any resources that the FBI may need to help recover Agent DiNozzo.

At 9 am they went together to Conference room number 1 to meet with Dr. Peters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor sat alone in the room.

Gibbs was relieved.

Director Morrow introduced himself and Agent Gibbs.

“Is Agent DiNozzo here?” She inquired

“He is on Administrative leave Dr. Peters”

“I am sorry to hear that. I have given it a lot of thought and I wanted to apologize to him.”

Gibbs and Morrow both raised their eyebrows at that declaration.

They both figured they would be in for a hell of a fight with the Lt. Colonel.

“However ZNN found out about Cassie is irrelevant. My baby is dead and not coming back. The person to blame is the one that killed her.”

“We are working her case, Dr. Peters. We will do our best to get justice for Cassie.” Gibbs stated

She nodded and stood up.

Gibbs handed her his card and said “If you have any questions or concerns please do not hesitate to contact me. We have additional questions for you but we will have to get back to you next week if that is ok?”

Dr. Peters stared at Gibbs card while he was talking.

She shook her head in agreement at the end of his sentence.

Gibbs and the Director looked at each other as Dr. Peters stared at Gibbs card.

Gibbs shrugged and the Director said “Is there something wrong Dr. Peters?”

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs…..I know this name.”

She looked at Gibbs and said “I know I have never met you Agent Gibbs but your name…”

Her eyes got wide and she said “I remember how I know you! I actually used a report you wrote up on a fellow Marine during a disciplinary action that had him relieved of duty.”

Gibbs felt his gut come to life.

He asked quietly “Do you remember the name of the Marine Dr. Peter’s?”

“Major Gideon Stiles. That man was a menace, Agent Gibbs. He was one that had slipped through the cracks for much too long.”

Gibbs nodded as Dr. Peters left the room.

He felt sick.

_That report has cost your Daughter her life….and it may have already cost Tony his._


	37. Chapter 37

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 37**

The Director and Gibbs parted company after leaving the conference room.

A disgruntled Kate and McGee were waiting for Gibbs when he walked into the bullpen.

He could tell both his Agents were pissed.

Well, Kate was pissed; McGee was trying to look angry but only looked scared.

Gibbs saw the facial recognition program had hit on Gideon Stiles.

The photo showed the major in full uniform.

Gibbs cringed seeing it and grabbing the remote he turned off the plasma.

Kate looked at McGee and crossing her arms she looked back at Gibbs and said “So, are you going to fill us in on what is going on?”

“Yep, let’s go get some coffee.”

He headed towards the elevator.

Glancing back at his immobile Agents he asked “Well, are you two coming or not?”

They hurried after him.

Standing behind Gibbs in the elevator, Kate and McGee exchanged a silent look.

_Gibbs is being nice…this situation must be very bad…very bad indeed._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“So, Stiles is targeting all of us?” Kate asked taking a sip of her coffee.

After arriving at the coffee shop, getting their coffee orders filled and finding a table that was somewhat secluded, Gibbs gave them the rundown.

He gave Kate and McGee a condensed version of his history with Stiles and a detailed description of what he and the FBI had found at Stiles apartment.

“It looks like he did a thorough background on all of you. He had photos and dossiers prepared.”

“Why take Tony over the rest of us, Boss?”

“Getting to Tony may have just been an opportunity, Tim. Since Tony talked to Stiles at Arlington maybe he just decided to focus on Tony because they had interacted.”

“But what would have made Tony meet Stiles for lunch?” asked Kate

Gibbs had an idea but did not voice it.

Instead he said “I’m not sure but we need to retrace Tony’s movements.”

As the three Agents walked back to the naval yard Gibbs gave them a game plan.

“Kate…grab one of Balboa’s team and go to O’Malley’s. Ask Mick for the tapes from Friday night at the time you were all in the bar and the outside footage when Tony left.”

“McGee, contact Stiles' landlord and see if we can get a lead on any friends or acquaintances of Stiles."

“I’m going to see Abby, she should have processed the evidence the FBI sent over by now. I’m then going to talk to Ducky. I am going to warn him and Palmer about Stiles. You two need to be on top of your game. We have no idea if Stiles may be out to grab any or all of you.”

Before splitting up to do their part, Kate placed her hand on Gibbs arm and looking at him said “We will get Tony back Gibbs. Believe that!”

He smiled at her as she turned to find Balboa.

Gibbs wanted to believe Kate was right but knowing Stiles, Gibbs had a horrible feeling he may never see Tony again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abby’s lab was unusually silent when Gibbs entered.

No music meant a troubled Abby.

He found her seated in front of her computer staring at the photos of Stiles.

“What have ya got, Abs?”

She turned around and he could tell she had been crying.

“Hey Gibbs” she said quietly as she stood up and directed him to the evidence table.

“I got Tony’s fingerprints off one of the coffee mugs and his prints were also on the sword. I also got his DNA match off the dart.”

Gibbs just nodded.

He knew this is what she would find.

He had felt it in his gut.

“Oh God, Gibbs!” she threw herself into his arms.

He held her as she trembled.

“My mind is racing with all the horrible things that may be happening to Tony!”

Gibbs almost gave into his fear but held back for Abby.

She began to sob.

He let her cry for the both of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After reassuring Abby that they would find Tony, he headed to autopsy.

Ducky knew all about Stiles, so Gibbs had asked him to fill Jimmy in on the necessity of caution.

“I need you and Ducky to stay together when you leave Jimmy. If you can’t be together you need to call security to assist.”

“Understood, Agent Gibbs” Palmer said, looking very concerned he added “Any word on Tony?”

“Not yet” Gibbs answered looking grim

Jimmy nodded and left Gibbs and Ducky to speak alone.

“How are you holding up, Jethro?” Ducky asked

“This one is hard Duck. I know what Stiles is capable of. I am really scared for Tony.”

“Tony is a quite capable young man, Jethro! He has emerged from many dangerous situations. The Jeffery White case is a good example.”

“Ducky! He almost got his throat slit! Tony has nine lives, I know, but my god, he has used up so many of them!”

“You will find him, Jethro” Ducky stated

“Dammit Duck! I don’t know if I will this time!” Gibbs said as he rushed towards the door

Ducky watched his friend walk away.

He tried to think positively that Tony would be found.

Ducky did not want to think of the horrors Tony may be enduring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony awoke to the sound of a man singing.

It was a pleasant baritone.

It was some Gilbert and Sullivan tune.

Tony knew the song.

The Modern Major General Song from the Pirates of Penzance.

Tony wondered if he was dreaming.

The smell of onion, garlic and bell pepper being sautéed filled the air.

The wonderful smells made his stomach growl.

He felt groggy and hungry and really comfortable.

He tried to open his eyes but his eyelids were crusted from heavy sleep.

He rubbed at his eyes and blinked.

Much better.

He looked up at a ceiling he did not recognize.

He turned his head to the left and right.

He was on a very comfortable beige suede couch and there was a rock fireplace across from him.

He didn’t know where he was so he sat up.

Looking down he saw that he was wearing clothes that he did not own.

A USMC t-shirt and sweats.

He ran his hand over his hair.

It was spiky, wild and all over the place.

“It is about time you woke up!” A voice said behind him

Tony vaulted off the couch like he was on fire.

He glanced around in a panic.

It was hard to take everything in all at once.

Tony was in a house he didn’t recognize.

Gideon Stiles stood behind the couch, his hands on his hips, staring at Tony like an angry parent whose child was being very disobedient.

Stiles was wearing a black apron with white letters that said “Never Trust a Skinny Cook.”

He was armed with a…spatula?

Stiles turned away from Tony and headed back to the kitchen.

He said “I hope you’re hungry Tony.”

Tony was hungry.

He was actually starving.

He wasn’t sure what he should do so he just stood there.

Stiles returned to the sauté and picked up singing from the point he had stopped.


	38. Chapter 38

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 38**

Stiles turned from the stove and looked at Tony.

He could tell Tony’s mind was trying to make sense of what was happening.

Stiles didn’t doubt Tony was already thinking of a way to escape.

He pointed the spatula towards a bar stool across from the sink and in a commanding voice said “Sit.”

Tony hesitated but his sense of self-preservation kicked in.

He moved and sat down as ordered.

He at least felt safe having the kitchen island between them.

Stiles continued cooking.

He cracked several eggs and scrambled them in a bowl.

He then poured the mixture in the sauté pan.

“Do you have any food allergies?” Stiles asked

It took a minute for Tony to find his voice.

Stiles waited him out.

“No”

Stiles grabbed a handful of shredded cheese and added that to the eggs.

“Good! One thing I don’t have to worry about while you are in my care ”Stiles said turning around from the stove to smile at him.

Tony cleared his throat and asked “In your care?”

_'What the hell is Stiles playing at?'_ He thought

“Yes, in my care. I have saved your life twice in the last 18 hours. So I feel bound to care for you.”

“How is it that you “saved” my life?” Tony inquired.

“Well, I may have overdone it with the tranquilizer darts. Used too many…sorry about that. You almost choked to death on your own puke. Twice.”

_Well that explains the clothes_ Tony guessed.

“You made a mess in the back of my truck.”

Tony felt pretty good physically so he wondered if Stiles was lying.

If he did stink up Stiles' truck he was glad.

Fucking nut job had it coming!

Tony didn’t say anything.

He didn’t know how to respond.

Tony knew Stiles was mind fucking him but since he didn’t really know Stiles, he wasn’t sure how he played.

He opted for silence as safety.

Stiles was done with the eggs.

He took down two plates and doled out the meal.

He carried the plates over to the table and said to Tony, “Would you grab the silverware? It is in the top drawer to the left of the stove.”

Tony walked opposite of Stiles to keep some distance between them.

He watched Stiles over his shoulder as he dug out the silver ware.

Stiles sat down at the table waiting for Tony.

Tony turned towards the drawer and noticed the block of butcher knives.

There must have been 20 huge blades right there.

He wondered if he should….

“Don’t even think about it, Tony. Bring the silverware and eat. You can contemplate trying to kill me later.”

Stiles said it calmly, like he was casually telling a stranger the time of day.

It gave Tony the creeps.

And that mind reading thing…shit…just like Gibbs.

Tony wondered if it was part of Marine training.

Tony moved towards the table with caution.

Stiles had set Tony’s plate across from him.

He sat down on the bench across from Stiles and handed Stiles some silverware.

Stiles reached out and accepted it with a smile. “Thank you, Tony. Bon appetit.”

Stiles began to eat.

Tony watched Stiles for a moment and then joined him in the meal.

The food was excellent.

Tony couldn’t help himself he actually said “MMMMM”

Stiles looked surprised and actually pleased.

Stiles simple reaction gave Tony an angle he could use.

Tony had worked undercover many times and had worked with many types of people and personalities.

He prided himself in being able to mold his personality to match the target.

Tony feared Stiles. He would not be ashamed to admit it. But Stiles had just shown his hand and Tony now had an ace up his sleeve. He would cater to Stiles pride and vanity.

He looked Stiles in the eye and gave him that DiNozzo mega -watt smile.

“These eggs are fantastic! Thanks Brick!” he said

Stiles beamed at him and then Stiles laughed.

It was a carefree laugh like one you would share with a friend.

Tony laughed with him.

He took another bite of his meal and stroked Stiles ego with additional praise.

But Tony’s only thought was “Fuck you Stiles, it is SO on!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Gibbs had returned to the bullpen, McGee had reached Stiles landlord.

The landlord agreed to fax over a copy of Stiles' lease Tuesday morning.

McGee had put out a BOLO on Stiles vehicle.

He could not find any records for a cell phone for Stiles, just a land line that he didn’t seem to use much.

He may have a burn phone but that was not traceable.

There wasn’t much on Stiles laptop either.

The FBI reported that they found no paperwork or address book that would bring to light any friends or family Stiles may have.

The man seemed like an enigma.

Kate had returned from O’Malley’s with the tapes Gibbs had requested.

While Kate was gone, Gibbs thought about how close Arlington Cemetery was to Stiles home and he thought about the dropped sword.

He wondered if whatever had transpired between Stiles and DiNozzo had carried on over the wall that night.

He sent Kate and McGee over to Arlington to check on that hunch.

While they were gone Gibbs took the tapes from O’Malley’s and set them up to watch in a conference room.

McGee would be shocked at Gibbs capability in accomplishing this.

Gibbs was actually very proficient with modern office equipment.

He was just really good at delegating.

There was no sound track for the O’Malley’s tapes.

He watched the various tapes from different angles.

When he saw Abby strike Tony he himself flinched.

Abby had not held back.

He watched Tony catch her arm and then saw Kate get involved.

It was an ugly exchange.

He thought he recognized a man behind them.

He stopped the tape and zoomed in.

He hit rewind and played it forward again in slow motion.

Sure enough he saw Stiles move near his team.

He watched Stiles watch Tony walk past him and saw him looking around before he followed him.

Stiles had targeted Tony.

Gibbs put in the tapes from the back parking lot.

Again there was no sound.

He saw Tony hit the top of his car. He was obviously upset.

Gibbs saw Stiles come out of the shadows.

He engaged Tony in conversation.

Damn! Gibbs wished he could hear what Stiles was saying to sway Tony to meet him.

He could tell Tony was hesitant but then he was shaking Stiles hand.

He saw Stiles begin to leave but Tony called him back.

They spoke for a few more minutes and then they left separately.

Gibbs sat back and thought about everything he had seen.

There was a knock on the door.

It was Kate and McGee back from Arlington.

"Boss!” McGee said “You were right. We have taped evidenced that Stiles chased Tony in the Cemetery.”

McGee put the tape in and hit play.

They watched Tony running across the cemetery at a break neck speed.

He hid behind a tombstone.

Gibbs thought of the nightmare he had had.

It was an eerie feeling knowing he had dreamed almost exactly what he was seeing on this tape.

Tony had kept in the dark but there was Stiles frantically searching for him.

Kate shuddered and said “Tony must have been really freaked out.”

“I am freaked out for him just watching this” McGee added.

They saw Tony dart past the Kennedy grave and a few minutes later there was Stiles.

There was footage of Stiles doubling back.

No further footage existed of DiNozzo.

“Security staff did a thorough search of all the tombs, Arlington House, the grounds and all buildings looking for Tony. Thankfully they found nothing” McGee said, adding

“I think Tony must have doubled back, possibly along the wall behind Arlington House. Stiles must have been waiting for him when he got back to their starting point."

“The dart had Tony’s DNA on it. Let’s say Stiles shot him with it, Tony pulled it out but he succumbed to the drug and Stiles kidnapped him” Kate surmised.

Gibbs nodded and said “It is a good theory. We have the evidence he was after Tony. The big question we need to answer is where are they now?”


	39. Chapter 39

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 39**

When Tony was done with his meal, Stiles picked up their dishes and took them to the sink.

Tony thanked Stiles once again for the meal and for taking his dish away.

Stiles nodded but remained silent as he stood at the sink scrapping the dishes preparing them for the dishwasher.

Tony got up from the table and stood on the other side of the island well out of reach of Stiles.

Tony decided he needed to fish for information so he asked “Is this your house?”

“No.”

“Whose house is it?”

“Friends.”

“Where are we?”

“The country.”

“I got that….what State?”

“Does it matter?”

“Well, it matters to me.”

“Why?”

“Because, I’d like to know where I am.”

“You’re with me.”

Tony stopped asking questions.

He thought about what Stiles meant by “You’re with me.”

What does Stiles mean by that… _should I ask_?

This could get ugly.

Tony sure hoped Stiles didn’t mean sexually.

“What do you mean that I am with you?”

Stiles stopped what he was doing and looked at Tony like he was retarded.

“Do you see anyone else here?”

“Ooookay” Tony was beginning to get angry “WHY am I with you?”

Stiles slammed the dishes in the sink with such force they shattered and shards of glass flew in the air like confetti.

Startled, Tony moved backwards watching in horror as Stiles grabbed a 12 inch knife and came at him.

“Whoa! Brick! It was only a question!”

Tony moved towards the dining table positioning himself on the other side, he put his hands up in surrender.

Stiles stopped and stared at Tony.

He pointed the knife at him and said, “You are with me because I choose for you to be, Tony. You are still breathing, walking, talking and eating because I CHOOSE you to be doing those things. You live because I choose for you to live. You keep asking me questions and my choices may change!”

Tony fought the urge to ask “Why” but contrary to the opinions of his fellow team mates he was not a stupid man.

He would keep his mouth shut and observe.

He could play by Stiles rules, for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles returned to the kitchen and put the knife back in the block.

He went into the pantry and got a broom and dustpan.

He cleaned up the broken glass from the floor, the counter and the sink.

He put the broom and dust pan back in the pantry.

While Stiles went through his routine Tony looked around.

He noted where the knives were and any other objects that could be used to harm him, or with which he could harm Stiles.

There was wood in the wood bin and lamps that could be used as a club.

The pots and pans hanging over the stove could be deadly as well.

Tony looked around for a phone.

He didn’t see one in the room.

Stiles came back into the kitchen and walked towards Tony.

Tony took notice that Stiles hands were empty.

Stiles stopped in front of Tony.

At 6’6, Stiles stood 4 inches over Tony.

Tony was not use to looking up to meet a man’s eyes.

Especially a crazy man whose mood could change on a dime and had the power to snap a neck like it was a twig.

Tony stood his ground and tried to be prepared to fight Stiles if he had too.

Stiles smiled a huge friendly smile and slapped his hands down on Tony’s shoulders.

“Time to give you the tour!” he said excitedly

He removed his hands from Tony’s shoulders and turned his back to him.

Tony realized he had been holding his breath.

He forced himself to inhale and exhale, to remain calm.

He swallowed his fear and followed Stiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles opened the front door and together they stepped out on the porch.

Tony had to admit the property was beautiful.

He expressed this to Stiles to gauge his reaction.

Stiles seemed very pleased with Tony’s observation.

“The pond is stocked with trout. Maybe we can fish for dinner!” Stiles sound giddy like he and Tony were on vacation together.

Tony almost laughed.

He loved sarcasm and mockery but he knew he could never show this side of his personality to Stiles.

He had a feeling Stiles would kill him on the spot.

So Tony said “I like trout.”

Tony had a movie reference go through his mind.

The line was from “Dirty Dancing”, when the character Baby says to Johnny “I carried a watermelon.”

He did not share this with Stiles either.

_Gibbs! Please be looking for me!_ Tony thought

But where would Gibbs even begin to start looking?

Gibbs probably didn’t even know Tony was missing.

Tony felt very alone.

He knew if he was going to live through this he would need to kill Stiles the first opportunity he had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles and Tony walked completely around the porch.

Tony realized there was no way he could just run off.

It was too far to get to the woods on foot.

Stiles would run him down before then.

Stiles had told Tony he had been a sniper, so he could easily pick Tony off as he ran.

That plan was out.

Stiles skipped a tour of the barn.

That piqued Tony’s curiosity but he refrained from asking any questions.

Back in the house Stiles said “Let me show you to your room.”

Tony had to stop himself saying _“I have my own room? Not a cage or cold cement floor? No sewer enclosure?”_

Stiles had prepared the guest room for Tony.

Tony noticed it had a padlock on the outside of the door so he could be locked in.

He stepped through the door and looked around.

The room was pretty sparse.

There was a queen size bed with a nightstand next to it.

It held a clock radio and small lamp.

There were two windows facing the front of the house.

Tony approached them and could see that had been nailed shut from the outside.

To get out of this room he would have to break a window and jump 12 feet to the ground.

This escape route was nixed as well.

He had a full bathroom.

The bathtub was long and deep.

The shower stall stood separately next to the sink.

Stiles had provided basic toiletries and towels for Tony.

There was an electric razor.

Tony noticed both rooms were noticeably missing anything sharp and pointy.

There was only a very small window in the bathroom.

Tony realized this would be like being imprisoned in a Motel 6, except there was no TV.

Tony noticed there was a stack of sweats, t-shirts, socks and underwear in the closet.

The clothes weren’t his so he wondered where Stiles got them.

Probably from the “friends” who own the house.

Tony had so many questions but right now they would have to wait.

“I am going to leave you in this room for a few hours Tony. I will be back to get you for dinner. We will talk then and I will allow you to ask some questions. You have been very good at keeping quiet and respectful. You will be rewarded for your good behavior.”

Stiles smiled and closed the door.

Tony flipped Stiles off with both hands.

He went to the door and heard the padlock snap shut.

He waited a few minutes then he turned the doorknob.

As suspected, He was locked in.


	40. Chapter 40

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 40**

Tony waited until he was sure Stiles had gone downstairs.

He could hear him singing.

He wasn’t sure of the song as it sounded muted and faraway.

Stiles was not upstairs, so Tony relaxed just a bit.

He looked around the room and wondered what to do.

He looked at the bed.

It looked comfortable so he sat down and bounced up and down a few times.

He checked out the pillows.

They were down filled and fluffy.

He grabbed the two pillows and placed them together against the headboard and sat back.

He didn’t really know how long he had been asleep since Stiles took him.

He was not tired so taking a nap had no appeal.

He looked around again.

If captivity could be boring, this was it.

Not that Tony was really complaining.

He had experienced much worse than this.

It was just hard being in the company of a bi-polar madman.

It was the unknown moods and the need for constant vigilance in making sure you didn’t say the wrong thing that was wearing.

Tony had experienced that kind of terror as a child.

When his father drank he could turn manic.

Tony wasn’t sure what he was walking into any given day.

At least Tony never felt his father wanted to really kill him.

With Stiles, Tony believed he would welcome the opportunity to off him.

Tony would try to avoid giving him that opportunity.

He turned on the radio and the reception was horrid.

He finally got an AM station that came in clear enough.

The radio station was a news/sports/talk station.

Tony sat on the bed and listened for a while.

He figured he would get an idea where he was when the announcer gave the station call letters.

About 45 minutes into a talk show hosted by some pompous ass condemning the “liberal media”, a news report played and then the call letters WAMM were said.

Tony knew where that station was.

He was somewhere in Northern Virginia.

_“Okay…not too far from home. That’s a good thing….I hope!”_ He thought

He turned off the radio and walked back to the door and listened.

Stiles was still singing downstairs.

Tony walked over to the windows and took a chance trying to open them.

No luck.

He walked into the bathroom and checked the door.

He found the bathroom door could be locked from inside the bathroom.

There was some comfort in that.

Tony looked at the tub.

It looked very inviting.

He turned on the faucets and when he had the right temperature going, he let the bathtub fill.

Placing the shampoo, conditioner and bar of soap Stiles had left for him near the tub he grabbed a washcloth and threw it into the steaming water.

Returning to the main padlocked door, he listened until he was sure he could still hear Stiles singing downstairs.

Satisfied he re-entered the bathroom and locked the door.

Lowering himself into the bath, he reveled in the warm water letting out a low groan of pleasure.

The tub was bigger than most and accommodated his long legs.

He leaned back and took the hot wash cloth and placed it on his face.

He forced himself to relax and let his mind wander.

Because Tony couldn’t go for long without some kind of movie reference that best fit his situation, he began to think of movies involving bathrooms.

Glen Close in “Fatal Attraction”, Janet Leigh in “Psycho”, Julia Roberts in “Sleeping with the Enemy”…Patrick Bergin, the psycho ex-husband hunting her down…Tony shivered thinking about that.

Then there was the great scene in “The Big Lebowski” where Jeff Bridges’ “Dude” is relaxing in the tub smoking a joint and having a truly awesome naked, alone moment. Then a ferret gets thrown into the tub creating a complete privacy violation. Remembering that scene made Tony chuckle.

He removed the washcloth and listened.

It was quiet.

He leaned back and the water splashed around him.

As much as he tried to relax he really couldn’t keep his guard down for long.

He hunched his body down so his head was submerged for a quick moment then he shampooed his hair.

He rinsed and added conditioner.

He rinsed again and then took the bar of soap and lathered up the washcloth.

He ran the cloth up and down his chest taking notice of the hole the dart gun had left behind.

It was small but visible.

The surrounding bruise was an ugly purplish yellow.

Tony could feel the place on his thigh and his shoulder where the darts had hit as well.

He thought about the dart gun and found a gallows humor in it.

He had been shot and stabbed by a variety of weapons but the dart gun was a first.

He pulled the plug and let the tub drain.

Standing up he felt refreshed and re-energized.

He toweled off and stepped up to the sink to shave.

He looked at the bruised jaw.

It was still prominent but beginning to fade.

His lips were trying to heal but the splits were still there as a reminder of Gibbs rage.

That had only been a few days ago.

So much had happened since Gibbs pummeled him.

Tony hoped he lived to confront Gibbs on his actions.

Tony had left the gym feeling angry but mostly feeling sorry for himself that Gibbs had turned on him.

But he knew the man who unleashed fury on him was not the true man he knew.

He would get some answers.

He also wanted answers from Gideon Stiles.

Why had Stiles killed Cassie Peters?

Why was Stiles so interested in Gibbs team?

Why was Stiles moving against his old friend?

What part did Tony play in all of this?

Tony realized he had never asked Stiles why he was no longer in touch with Gibbs.

It was a reasonable question that anyone would likely ask but Tony didn’t.

He had been so interested in picking Stiles mind trying to peel back the psyche of Leroy Jethro Gibbs; he had not asked the obvious.

He wasn’t sure if by asking he would have triggered something in Stiles that would warn Tony to be aware.

If Stiles was allowing questions tonight he needed to make sure he asked the right ones.

He finished shaving and brushed his teeth.

He used his fingers to style his hair the best he could as no hair gel was present.

_“The horror of captivity”_ he mused

Dirty clothes in the bathroom hamper, freshly coiffed and dressed, Tony exited the bathroom.

The door to his room was unlocked and slightly opened.

His wet hair stood at attention on the back of his neck.

Scanning around there was no evidence Stiles had entered the room.

Holding his breath, Tony approached the open door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He hesitated for only a moment then pulled the door open and looked into the hallway.

He did not know what Stiles was playing at but Tony took the open door as an invitation to exit.

He would explain that to Stiles if asked.

He hoped Stiles wasn’t testing him or setting him up.

He heard a door close downstairs.

He walked back into his room and looked out.

He could see Stiles heading towards the pond.

This was his chance!

Tony hurried out to the hallway and moved to check out the other rooms upstairs.

He entered the bedroom next to his and looked immediately for a phone.

No luck there.

He opened the side tables looking for a weapon.

Nothing.

He ran his hand between the mattress and the box spring and looked under the pillows and under the bed hoping to find a gun or knife.

He sighed…nothing.

He decided to move on to the other rooms before rummaging through closets and drawers.

The next bedroom he entered he repeated his previous actions.

Nothing in this room either.

The only room left to explore excited Tony when he saw it.

There were computers and a satellite phone.

He picked up the phone and was sickened when he found the battery was dead.

He was just looking for the phone’s charger when a loud explosion rocked the house.

He ran back to his room and looked out the window.

Stiles looked like he was lighting something.

He then stood back and threw the object into the pond.

Tony saw the explosion…the water forced up like an active volcano.

Stiles was tossing dynamite into the pond.

Tony stood, mouth agape.

This dude was fucking nuts!

Tony could make out white objects, he guessed were the stunned bodies of trout, pop to the surface of the pond in large number.

Tony felt bad for the poor creatures.

He couldn’t help thinking _“I guess I know what’s for dinner.”_

Stiles used a net to gather the fish as Tony ran back to the computer room.

He found the phone charger and hooked the satellite phone to it.

He watched it come to life but it would take time to recharge.

He thought about trying to hide it in his room but felt if Stiles found it that would be lights out for Tony.

He didn’t think he had time to power up a computer and of course it would take time to try and bypass the owner’s password.

He started to look for documents that might have the password information when he heard the door open downstairs.

He moved quickly and quietly back into the hallway.

It sounded like Stiles was at the bottom of the staircase.

Tony held his breath trying not to panic.

Stiles yelled up to him “TONY! Get your ass down here, son! Time to get dinner ready!”

_“Son?”_

The feeling Tony had hearing Stiles say that one word had him reeling.

He wanted to march down and confront Stiles.

He wanted to get into his face and scream, _“I am NOT your fucking SON!”_

This was a button of Tony’s and Stiles had just pushed it.

Tony took a deep breath, determined he would give nothing of himself a way; he walked downstairs to comply with Stiles command.


	41. Chapter 41

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 41**

Tony reached the bottom step and looked around.

Stiles was standing at the sink separating the fish.

He held a large trout up for Tony’s approval.

“This will be dinner” Stiles said.

He then proceeded to gut the fish with enthusiasm.

He looked over at Tony and pointed to the bar stool.

Tony knew what Stiles expected of him without asking.

Sitting on the bar stool Tony dared to say: “Uh…we just had breakfast two hours ago…I thought you were going to keep me in the room until dinner.”

Stiles looked up with a flash of anger.

Tony scrambled for an apology “I appreciate you letting me out, Brick! I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful.”

Stiles face changed immediately.

He said “I enjoy your company, Tony. Thought we could talk while I prepare the fish. There are so many of them, I will freeze some for my boys.”

_What?_

“Your, boys?” Tony asked

Stiles ripped the guts out of a second fish and threw them towards the sink disposal. The smell from blood and guts had Tony’s stomach flipping.

“Yep, Doug Pratt and Ty Owens. They own this house” Stiles said.

He raised the hand holding the gutting knife and swept his arm around the room.

Tony watched as blood droplets hit the counter near the sink.

This was such a surreal event he wondered if it was truly happening.

Stiles continued “The boys served with me.”

“I see” Tony said wondering if he should ask anything else.

He took a chance.

“Where are the boys now, Brick?”

“Black ops for some corporation. Might be gone a month. Gave me free range of the house.”

Stiles was being so nonchalant that Tony decided to push.

“Why am I here with you?” He asked casually

Stiles stopped gutting and didn’t move.

He looked up at Tony with utter hatred in his eyes.

“ _Oh, Shit! Is this it?”_ Tony thought

He forced himself to stand perfectly still, his eyes watching Stiles for sudden movement.

Tony was determined to go down fighting.

He had a heavy heart because he felt Stiles would win in any fight they engaged in.

His NCIS family would never know what happened to him.

They might think he just left them all behind.

It was that last thought that made him feel empty and so very sad.

Stiles put the knife down and stood to his full height.

“We have a mutual enemy, Tony” Stiles said with the sound of venom in his voice.

_'So, the hatred isn’t directed at me'_ Tony thought.

Tony questioned, “A mutual enemy?”

Having no idea what the hell Stiles meant, he asked quietly “Who?”

Stiles erupted as Tony expected he would.

“WHO!!!!, WHO???” Stiles screamed.

Stiles flew around the island and made a grab for Tony.

Tony stood his ground as Stiles pushed him backwards.

Tony stumbled back but didn’t fall.

Stiles pushed him again, harder, and Tony stumbled back this time close to the staircase.

The wall stopped him from hitting the floor.

Stiles pulled open the bathroom door next to where Tony stood and pulled Tony into the small room.

Tony chose non-resistance, letting Stiles manhandle him.

He remained ready to defend himself if he had to.

Stiles pushed Tony towards the bathroom counter pinning him in from behind, both of them facing the mirror.

Stiles brought his arm up and around Tony until he held Tony’s jaw.

Their eyes were locked in the mirror’s reflection and both men were breathing hard.

Time stood still for a few minutes.

Tony had a flashback to the White case.

When Jeffery White’s partner Lane stood behind Tony, holding him and forcing him to drink from a bottle Tony hoped was only liquor.

Then there was Jeffery himself who had made a play to kill Tony by cutting his throat.

Tony fought the panic he was feeling and allowed rage to fill him.

Stiles eyes seemed to calm and moving Tony’s jaw tenderly back and forth he said “The man who did this to you Tony….THAT is our mutual enemy.”

Tony’s rage faltered and he watched his own eyes cloud in confusion.

“Gibbs?” he asked in disbelief

“Yes” Stiles said.

He released Tony’s jaw and took a step back.

“But…” Tony turned around to face Stiles “He is your friend….right?”

“He was my best friend” Stiles hung his head and continued “but Leroy sold me out, cost me my career.”

“He betrayed me Tony”

Stiles looked up and into Tony’s eyes and added “like he betrayed you.”

Then Stiles turned and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After confirming Tony was targeted by Stiles, Gibbs sent his team back to the bullpen.

He had Kate and McGee work on getting copies of Stiles disciplinary hearing.

He advised them of the conversation he and the Director had had with Dr. Peters.

Gibbs clued them in that Stiles may have been Cassie’s killer.

While his team was hard at work, he needed to confirm with Ducky certain details that may exist in Cassie Peter’s autopsy, things that may not have been brought to light.

Gibbs entered autopsy to find Ducky working alone at his computer.

“Hey Duck” Gibbs said greeting his old friend

“Jethro” Ducky greeted him in return.

“What brings you into my realm?”

“Want to talk to you about Cassie Peter’s autopsy.” 

Ducky pulled out a chair, inviting Gibbs to sit.

Gibbs relaxed in the chair and said “When you did her autopsy did you find that her hyoid bone was fractured? Like it was crushed with rapid pressure and a quick throttle?”

Ducky removed his glasses and pinched his nose in concentration.

“Yes…I do recall she was picked up with…”

“One large hand” Gibbs added

Ducky looked at Gibbs and asked “If you have already read the report, Jethro, what do you need from me?”

“I haven’t read the report yet, Duck. What I have just described to you is the way Gideon Stiles kills.”

“Oh, my” Ducky said pulling up the Peters case on his computer.

Scanning the report to confirm Gibbs inquiry he said “The Hyoid bone is not easily susceptible to fracture due to its position in the throat. The disambiguation, or throttle, constricts or completely obstructs the flow of blood to the brain and the flow of air to the lungs.”

“Here it is” he pointed to the information on the report.

“The hyoid bone is indeed fractured just as you described, Jethro.”

“Stiles appears to be our killer” Ducky said

“That he does, Duck” Gibbs agreed

“Now we need to draw all the pieces together and find him.”

“And Anthony” Ducky added

Gibbs simply nodded his head in confirmation.


	42. Chapter 42

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 42**

Gibbs went to see Abby after his visit with Ducky.

She didn’t appear to be in Stiles sites so she would distance herself from the rest of the team when they were out in public.

She was not happy about it but she would do it for Gibbs.

Kate and McGee made plans to crash at McGee’s apartment for the night and then they would switch and stay at Kate’s tomorrow night.

Palmer was going to stay with Ducky.

They would stay together until they had a lead on how to find Stiles.

It was still early for Kate, McGee and Gibbs to call it a day but Gibbs did it anyway.

The additional information they were waiting for would not be received until the morning.

The landlord had promised to fax Stiles lease in the morning.

Obtaining the files on Stiles disciplinary hearing needed the Director’s assistance.

He stepped in at Gibbs request and called in a few favors.

He made sure that Stiles disciplinary file would be in the office tomorrow as well.

“Go home and get some rest” Gibbs advised Kate and McGee.

“How about you, boss?” McGee asked as the agents turned off their computers and prepared to leave.

“We could stay with you Gibbs” Kate volunteered.

Gibbs shook his head “You two stay together and be back at 0700. Call me if you have any issues arise.”

The issue of course was Stiles.

Standing alone in the bullpen Gibbs pulled out his cell and placed a call.

When the other line was answered he said “Hey, Tobias. How about dinner, my place, 6’oclock?”

Plans confirmed Gibbs left for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony watched Stiles return to the kitchen sink where he continued gutting the numerous fish.

Turning back towards the mirror, Tony looked closely at his jaw and lips.

How the hell did Stiles know Gibbs had given him these injuries?

The smell of fish guts and blood permeated the air immediately around him.

He realized the stink of it was on his face where Stiles had touched him.

He turned on the bathroom sink and lathered his hands.

As he washed his face he realized that this smell of fish would forever remind him of this moment.

Finishing his task he walked back into the kitchen.

He needed to think.

He actually wished he was locked back in the room upstairs.

He cleared his throat and asked “Brick? Would it be alight with you if I sat outside on the porch for a while?”

Stiles looked up from the sink.

Before he could respond Tony added: “I need to think about what you just told me.”

Stiles nodded his approval so Tony headed for the front door.

“Tony?”

Hearing his name Tony turned around.

Stiles had taken out a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

He threw it to Tony who caught it with one hand.

“Thanks” Tony said, he knew his voice sounded defeated.

The sad part was he knew he wasn’t acting.

Tony pondered how strange it was that Stiles went from threatening a killing to concerned caring.

Tony wondered what Stiles real story was.

Stiles had confessed to killing Cassie Peters but what was the catalyst?

Out on the porch he selected a padded lounge chair and reclined.

He unscrewed the lid on the water bottle and took a sip.

There was a slight hint of that fish smell but he ignored it.

Setting the bottle down he looked out towards the pond.

More fish bodies had popped up to the surface.

The life blasted out of them they floated silently, like ghosts, as the breeze rippled the surface of the water.

The only sound, the light tinkling of wind chimes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Tobias Fornell walked into Gibbs home he could smell the wonderful scent of meat cooking over an open flame.

He took off his coat and hung it up in the foyer.

He walked into the living room and found Gibbs kneeling at his fireplace.

“Hey” Fornell greeted Gibbs as he went into the kitchen and helped himself to a cold beer.

“Need another?” he asked Gibbs holding up the beer.

Gibbs grunted so Fornell pulled out another beer and popped the top.

He sat on the couch after handing the beer to Gibbs.

“Food will be ready in about 10 minutes.” Gibbs said

“Smells great” Tobias replied taking a long draw from his bottle.

“So, why the invite tonight?” he asked watching Gibbs flip the steaks over on his fireplace grill.

“Wanted to thank you properly” Gibbs replied.

Tobias Fornell raised an eyebrow. He knew Gibbs a long, long time so getting a proper thank you from him was almost as rare as an apology.

When the steaks were done and Gibbs had them on plates, he added the roasted potatoes he had made and the two men sat at the kitchen table.

They ate in silence for a while then Gibbs said “We have a good case against Stiles. Same M.O. from past killings I know Stiles to have committed, matches the Cassie Peters case.”

“We are getting more information tomorrow that I hope helps us get a lead to where Stiles may be hiding. I know you have exhausted FBI resources, Tobias. I want you to know how much I appreciate your help.”

Fornell watched Gibbs closely as he spoke.

It was what Gibbs was not saying that made Fornell worry for his old friend.

No mention of his SFA might mean Gibbs had already come to accept Tony as dead, another innocent victim of Gideon Stiles.

“You will find Stiles, Jethro. You’ll find your kid, too.”

Gibbs smiled slightly at Fornell’s reference to Tony as “his kid”.

Gibbs really did think of Tony as his kid.

He knew he had been such a dick to Tony for a long time.

He had pushed the limits of DiNozzo’s love and respect that Gibbs knew Tony bestowed on him.

He felt he was very undeserving of such feelings.

Tony might hate him now but it didn’t matter to Gibbs.

What mattered most was bringing Tony home safe and secure.

If Tony never wanted to talk to Gibbs again it would be a small price to pay for a living, breathing, DiNozzo.

Gibbs didn’t want to believe Tony was dead.

“Stiles has had him for almost 48 hours” Gibbs stated.

“Don’t give up on him yet, Jethro.”

Gibbs nodded.

What he didn’t share with Fornell was his gut was silent.

The lack of his inner feeling where Tony was concerned was not comforting.

In his gut, Tony was already dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reclining on the lounge, listening to the chimes as a light breeze flowed over him, Tony thought of his team.

What could be his last memories of Abby and of Gibbs were ones of anger and violence.

Two people he loved so very much would share that memory as well.

If he never saw them again what would they choose to remember?

He didn’t want to give life to the negative feelings creeping up to answer that question.

He had never had a chance to say goodbye to Ducky, Jimmy, Kate or McGee.

He loved all of them as well.

They had all been there for him in some capacity. They were a family in their own weird way. Were they even aware he may be in danger?

Doubtful since he was on administrative leave.

Could they be in danger of Stiles?

If Stiles killed him would he then go after Gibbs and the rest of the team?

Tony felt his anger begin to return.

He wondered if the Director had needed him to come in today for the interview with Dr. Peters.

Had they tried to reach him and found him unreachable?

Would that have raised questions and would they be looking for him?

“Highly unlikely” Tony thought

Gibbs would just chalk it up to another DiNozzo fuck up.

He could hear Gibbs in his mind saying “Rule #3 DINOZZO! Never be unreachable!”

Tony would do his best to survive whatever this was with Stiles.

Just when Tony thought he had an edge Stiles changed the rules.

At least Gibbs rules were consistent.

Since Gibbs was the obvious object of Stiles anger, and Stiles felt Tony and he were kindred in those feeling towards Gibbs, he would work that angle.

Tony got up from the lounge and headed back to talk with Stiles.

He pulled on everything he could internally to present the person he needed Stiles to believe he was.

One word came to Tony as he entered the door:

_Showtime!_


	43. Chapter 43

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 43**

Tony walked into the house to find the kitchen empty.

He saw the kitchen was also clean.

There was no evidence of fish either in the sink or in the air.

Tony moved towards the stove.

He looked at the knives and counted them.

There were still 20 in all-each one in its own slot.

He moved towards the couch.

He could see Stiles had put firewood in the fireplace.

The kindling and paper were perfectly placed below several logs just waiting for a match.

Just then Tony heard Stiles coming down the stairs.

Stiles had changed his clothes.

He was dressed in jeans and a USMC sweatshirt.

His black hair was damp.

He must have just got out of the shower.

“So, we need to talk” Tony said as confidently as he could.

Stiles nodded then said “Soon. I have something to show you first.”

Seeing Tony’s brow furrow Stiles moved to the door next to the stairs.

He had put a padlock on this door.

He removed it and opening the door, He switched on the lights and waved his arm towards the door opening.

“Follow me” Stiles said as he proceeded down the staircase.

Tony had wondered why that door had a lock on it.

He was about to find out.

Following Stiles down the stairs Tony felt some apprehension.

Would he be facing a dungeon? A cage? Would Stiles torture and bury him down here? The constant terror of sudden death was chipping away at Tony’s sanity.

When Tony finally saw what was at the bottom of the stairs he really didn’t need to act.

“FUCKING A!” he said enthusiastically “This place is AWESOME!”

Gideon Stiles wasn’t acting either.

He smiled and laughed heartily at Tony’s reaction which really pleased him.

He watched Tony take in the guitars, the drum set, the bar, the pool table and the juke box.

He noticed Tony scan the wall of weapons.

When Tony got to the pinball machines he was like a 10 year old on Christmas morning.

“Holy shit! Magnum P.I. and Air wolf pinball machines! These are so collectible!”

“Wanna play them?” Stiles asked

“Sure!” Tony said as Stiles turned the machines on.

There was a bucket of quarters under the machines.

Tony reached down and grabbed a handful.

He slipped a quarter in the Air wolf coin slot and the machine came to life.

“Wanna play this one?” Tony said to Stiles placing quarters down on the Magnum machine.

“Nope. You go ahead and have some fun. I am going to make myself a drink. Want one” Stiles said as he moved behind the bar.

“I’ll take a beer if you have one.”

“There are a variety of beers here. Any preference?”

“If you find a pale ale I’ll take it!”

Stiles brought Tony a Sierra Nevada pale ale and returned to the bar to mix his own drink.

“Thanks Brick” Tony said smiling at Stiles.

When Stiles had moved away Tony played with real enjoyment but he wasn’t really watching his play.

He was looking at the arsenal that filled the opposite wall.

 _“Good God!”_ he thought _“What the hell did Stiles “boys” do in black ops to afford all this shit?”_

Each weapon had an outline around it marking its shape and place on the wall.

Tony noticed one empty spot.

It looked like a large Bowie knife by the outline.

Tony wondered if one of the boys had taken it with him or did Stiles have it on him.

To keep up his appearance of enjoyment Tony moved on to the Magnum P.I. pinball game.

He played for several minutes nursing his beer.

He was pretending to drink it.

He would never let himself become impaired in a situation like this.

Stiles sat at the bar and watched Tony.

He knew Tony was not really drinking his beer.

He was also aware that Tony was taking stock of the weapons.

Stiles took a sip of his drink.

It was club soda with a twist of lime.

He also never drank alcohol when playing with a new opponent.

He was highly aware Tony was intelligent and had good instincts.

He could see how Tony was a skilled investigator.

Gibbs probably took him for granted.

Stiles was sure he would have Tony on his side very soon.

Tony had won a free ball but stopped playing.

Turning to Stiles he said “Wanna play a game of 8 ball?”

“You’re on! Rack em up!” Stiles said

Tony racked the balls and said with a laugh “Your break, Brick!”

Before he took his shot, Stiles approached the jukebox and said “How about some music?”

“Okay” Tony said wondering what kind of music Stiles would choose.

Tony wondered if Gibbs would have the same taste in music Stiles had, seeing as they grew up together.

It dawned on Tony that he was unaware of any type of music Gibbs might like.

“I am going to pick a song then just put it on shuffle if that is okay with you Tony.”

“Works for me” Tony agreed

Stiles picked his song and picked up his pool cue.

As “Fortunate Son” by Credence Clearwater Revival began to play Stiles took his shot.

He broke the balls apart sinking a solid ball in the right corner pocket.

“Solids it is!” Stiles said

Tony grinned at him.

He studied Stiles as he walked the table skillfully sinking one solid ball after the other.

It was ironic that Stiles could actually be “fun”.

He was a confessed killer but watching him now Tony could tell Stiles was relaxed and enjoying himself.

Tony fought the want to relax.

This weird courtship the two men were currently engaged in slowly began to unfold.

After Stiles missed a shot, Tony stepped up and began his attack on the table.

Stiles watched as Tony proved he was as proficient a player sinking many striped balls before he too missed a shot.

They played together, competitively engrossed at the task at hand.

Neither had asked questions.

It was like they were waiting for the other to begin.

Tony decided he would step up first: “How did you know Gibbs injured me?”

Stiles was lying prone with the table, lining up his shot when Tony asked.

He looked at Tony for a few minutes.

The light from above the table illuminated Stiles blue eyes.

For a moment, Tony thought of Gibbs-The two of them playing pool, having drinks and shooting the shit.

Why had they stopped doing those kinds of things together?

When did life just become the job and loneliness?

Stiles detected Tony’s mood and stood up.

He placed his pool cue on the table and walked over to Tony.

“I overheard other NCIS agents discussing the beating Gibbs gave you. I was at O’Malley’s the night it happened.”

Watching Tony’s eyes widen Stiles continued: “When I heard that, I knew you were the one I wanted to help me. I want justice for myself and for you too, Tony” Stiles stated

“How do you plan on making that happen, Brick?” Tony asked quietly.

Tony felt like he was walking on eggshells.

“My original plan was to kill someone close to Gibbs. Make him suffer with the loss. But, the bastard is a lone wolf!”

Tony worked to school his facial features.

“I would love to have taken out Shannon and the kid but I don’t know where they are” He chuckled.

Tony struggled to keep quiet.

“Then it was down to you or one of your co-workers, Todd or McGee” Stiles said gauging Tony’s reaction.

“Of course, now it is down to either Todd or McGee. Which one’s death do you think would give Leroy the greatest pain?” Stiles had asked that question like he was asking when the next bus would be arriving.

Tony came unglued.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Tony screamed at Stiles and with all the power he could muster swung the pool cue down towards Stiles head.

Stiles knew it was coming, he knew he had enraged Tony and Tony had reacted just like Stiles wanted him too.

Stiles grabbed the pool cue as Tony brought it down and using Tony’s forward momentum flung Tony to the side and up onto the pool table.

Tony landed on his back with a thud as Stiles brought the pool stick up holding it tightly against Tony’s throat.

He pressed it harder into Tony’s neck as Tony lashed out with his legs.

Tony had his hands under the stick trying to alleviate the pressure Stiles was applying.

Stiles moved up onto the table and straddled Tony effectively pinning him down.

Tony was gasping for breath but Stiles could see in his face a fury that was hard to contain.

Stiles leaned down and spoke directly in Tony’s ear: “Do not make me move this stick and replace it with my hand. If I do that I may not be able to control myself in crushing the life out of you Tony. I really do not want to hurt you. Stop forcing me to have to hurt you.”

At that moment Tony realized Stiles had played him.

He forced himself to go limp.

He released the grip on the pool stick and he watched as Stiles sat up and got off the table, throwing the pool cue to the floor.

“Get up” Stiles commanded of him.

Tony rolled off the side of the table landing on his feet.

Standing erect was painful.

When Stiles had thrown him on the table he had landed on the remaining balls bruising his back.

When his adrenaline wore off he knew he would be hurting.

Stiles grabbed his arm and forced him towards the stairs.

“Up to your room” he said with a voice like ice.

Tony hesitated.

Stiles got up into his face and screamed “NOW!”

Tony tripped as he started up the stairs.

He could hear Stiles moving around shutting down the pin ball machines and the jukebox.

Making it to the first floor Tony had had enough.

He decided to make a break for it.

He slammed the door and snapped the padlock on it locking Stiles downstairs.

He heard Stiles bellow as it dawned on him what Tony had done.

Tony couldn’t help himself…he laughed.

He heard Stiles run up the stairs and pound against it.

Stiles went quiet suddenly.

Tony listened at the door.

He heard Stiles say “Open this door now Tony.”

Tony smirked to himself and said right back to Stiles.

“I can’t…you have the key.”

Stiles roared behind the door and started throwing himself against it.

“Yippee ki yay mother fucker!” Tony said as he ran out the front door and made his way to the barn.

He hoped he would find Stiles truck and he prayed the keys were in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write....hope you guys are still enjoying this story.  
> Kinda quiet on the comment front...thanks for the kudos and thanks for reading  
> even if you choose to remain silent!


	44. Chapter 44

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 44**

Tony quickly made his way to the barn, as fast as he could barefooted, but cut up feet were the least of his worries at the moment.

Pulling open the barn door he saw a jeep and two ATVs.

He checked each vehicle for keys but came up empty handed for all of them.

Frustrated he rushed out of the barn and ran behind it to the drive way.

It was there he found Stiles truck.

“Please! Please! Please!” Tony said aloud, like a prayer, as he grabbed the driver’s side door handle.

It was open.

“YES!” Tony yelled as he got in and reached for the ignition.

No keys.

“SHIT!” he opened the glove box and rummaged around.

No keys.

He pulled down both visors.

No keys.

He got out of the truck and ran his hand under the seats.

He checked the drink holder and any other space you might hide keys. If he had time he could have hot-wired one of the 4 vehicles but time was something Tony was short of.

“FUCK!!!”

He hurried to the back of the truck.

The tail gate was open.

The smell of vomit was present.

Stiles didn’t lie when he said Tony had messed up the back of his truck.

Tony again took perverse pleasure knowing Stiles had to deal with that.

The truck was not an option.

Tony ran back into the barn.

He searched around the area next to the other vehicles.

No keys in the barn.

Tony felt his panic rise.

He scanned the barn for weapons.

There were a variety of tools but no guns.

Going hand to hand with Stiles would not end well for Tony. He was well aware of this. It was then he noticed a trunk. It was long like a coffin.

Tony went over and opened it.

The trunk was filled with chain, rope, duct tape, and zip ties.

Tony felt a chill fill his body and the goose bumps spread over his skin.

He just knew that this box was meant for him.

He realized he had no way to escape and then the image of the satellite phone popped into his brain.

He grabbed the crowbar he found in his weapons search and headed back to the house.

He entered with trepidation.

The basement door was locked as he left it.

He had envisioned Stiles bursting through it like the hulk destroying everything in his path, including Tony.

He put his ear to the door and listened.

He could hear Stiles raging below.

Tony swallowed the lump forming in this throat.

He set the crowbar down next to the door and quietly made his way upstairs to the computer room.

With a shaking hand he picked up the phone and dialed Gibbs cell.

Tony only knew a few phone numbers by heart since he relied on his cell phone to remember for him.

“C’mon! C’mon boss! Don’t be unreachable now!”

The cell went to voice mail.

“SHIT!” Tony hung up and dialed Gibbs home number.

It seemed like an eternity.

Gibbs' home voice mail engaged.

Tony was thankful at that moment his boss was a man of few words.

The message simply said: “Gibbs…leave your message.” *beep*

Tony’s brain went blank.

Tony, being a man of many words, was at a loss for them at that moment.

How do you say everything you need to say before the final farewell?

Tony heard Stiles working on the door.

Tony disposed of any pretense or fear and spoke from his heart.

“Boss! I only have a few minutes to get this all out. I have been kidnapped by an old friend of yours, Gideon Stiles. He is a fucking nut job boss! He has targeted the team…I don’t think I’m getting out of this one. He has me at a location I believe is in Northern Virginia. It’s a farmhouse surrounded by woods. It is owned by some men that served with Stiles…Doug Pratt and Ty Owens. If I survive the day I’ll try to call back if I can. Please tell Abby I am not mad at her and that I love her. Please tell Kate, Ducky, Jimmy and my probie I love them too.”

Tony fought back the sob he felt trying to escape him.

“I love you, Boss. I know things have been weird between us for a while but I wouldn’t change anything about the last 3 years. You gave me a job and a life and a family. Please take care of yourself and the team. And put a bullet in Stiles for me. He confessed to killing Cassie Pete...” *beep*

Tony let the sob escape him as he put the phone back on the charger.

He made his way back downstairs.

He sucked up his pride and prepared to grovel, self preservation kicking in.

He was ready to say and do almost anything to get back in Stiles' good graces.


	45. Chapter 45

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 45**

Tony positioned himself to the left of the basement door.

Stiles had been huffing and struggling behind the door but went still when he realized Tony’s presence.

Tony closed his eyes and cast away his pride.

He spoke to Stiles through the door, pleading, begging forgiveness.

“Brick, Please forgive me for locking you in the basement! I’m sorry but you scared the shit out of me! I went to the barn and got a crowbar. I am going to break the lock and get you out. Okay? Please don’t be mad. I panicked when you mentioned killing Agent Todd or Agent McGee. They are my friends and while I am alive and breathing I will protect them with my life. I could never, ever hurt them! I will not let you harm them!”

Tony looked skyward and thought to himself ' _Forgive me boss for what I am about to_ _say!'_

“Gibbs is a different story. That bastard deserves an ass kicking! He couldn’t care less if you killed any of his Agents. I will help you but only if we go after Gibbs! ONLY GIBBS!” Tony stopped and listened.

It was quiet from behind the door.

“Brick?” he asked quietly.

Hearing the familiar sound of a shotgun being racked, Tony moved instinctively, diving farther to the left as the door was blasted open, splinters raining around the room.

Stiles aim was off.

He had created a huge gaping hole in the door but the lock was still attached.

His rage escaped in an inhuman wail as he kicked the remains of the door outward and stepped into the room.

Tony had hit the floor and was sprawled there, his arm covering his head to protect his eyes from the flying wood fragments.

When he heard Stiles kick out the door he looked up to see him enter the kitchen, shotgun in hand, scanning the room searching for him.

Tony could see the man was in berserker mode.

Their eyes locked and Stiles moved forward pointing the gun at Tony’s torso.

Stiles racked the shotgun and took aim.

Tony sat still and made his peace with what was about to happen.

It was true that your life flashed before your eyes.

He closed his eyes and thought of Gibbs, Abby, Tim, Kate, Ducky and Jimmy.

He wanted them to be the last picture he had in his mind.

It seemed like minutes passed.

He opened his eyes as Stiles screamed “GOD DAMMIT TONY!”

He didn't have time to move as Stiles swung the butt of the shotgun through the air toward him.

Connecting with his right temple he was unconscious before his head hit the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fornell had left soon after they had finished dinner.

Gibbs cleaned up his kitchen and had another beer.

He thought about going down to spend some time with his boat but it was a pile of kindling now.

He could go down and start to clean it up.

Later.

He decided to go for a run.

Clear his head.

Then try to focus on a positive outcome.

They would get the information they needed tomorrow.

He had to believe they would get a lead. They just needed a break. They would put Stiles away (six feet under was Gibbs personal preference) and find Tony and bring him home.

Putting on his running shoes he checked his cell phone.

The battery was dead.

“Shit!”

He hoped he hadn’t missed any calls.

He plugged the cellphone in to the charger.

He would check when he got back.

Closing his door, he took off towards the running trail near his home.

Although he tried to numb his mind to any thoughts all he could think about was Tony.

He had fond memories of running this exact trail with Tony almost every day the first 6 months they were partners.

Tony had moved from Baltimore and didn’t have a place to live.

He had started with NCIS immediately.

He bunked with Gibbs for 6 months before the two of them and Abby found him his current apartment.

They had spent so much time together. He missed those times with Tony. He questioned why things had deteriorated in their relationship. Gibbs blamed himself. He knew he let the job weigh him down. He carried so much guilt about so many things he had a hard time lightening up. He knew that was one of the things he counted on with DiNozzo. No matter how heinous the situation Tony could always find humor and goodness in life.

If Stiles killed Tony, Gibbs didn’t know if he could go on. The loss would be too great. Gibbs and Tony both knew either could be killed on their jobs at any time. But if Tony were to die at Stiles hands…well Gibbs couldn’t think about that right now.

He shook his head to clear it and picked up his pace.

He ran until his muscles burned and his knees were about to give out.

Making it back home, he kicked off his shoes and headed up to take a shower and try to get some sleep.

He made a quick check of his cell phone. There was a call from an unknown number but no message was left.

Gibbs turned off his lights and headed upstairs to shower and try to get some sleep, if possible.

He did not notice he had a voice message on his home phone, the red light blinking in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this chapter and the last rather quickly without much review. Please let me know if you see any mistakes.  
> Been really off today due to that shooting in Thousand Oaks CA. When is this kind of shit ever going to end? I wish I had an answer.


	46. Chapter 46

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 46**

When Gideon Stiles heard the basement door slam and the padlock snap in place he was stunned.

He had not anticipated that and he had to admit to himself it was an impressive move on Tony’s part.

It didn’t make him any less furious though.

Running up the stairs Stiles felt himself losing control.

He had heard Tony laugh.

When he commanded Tony to open the door, Tony did not heed it.

Instead he joked about how Stiles had the key.

That pissed Stiles off.

Then Tony had called him a motherfucker as he heard Tony leave.

He would make Tony pay for that disrespect.

He needed to get out first.

He headed back to the basement to look for the best item to help in his exit.

Stiles was confident Tony would not find keys to any vehicles.

He had made sure they were well hidden.

Tony would not have access to any firearms.

Stiles chuckled as he looked around.

Every firearm was within his reach.

Stiles knew Tony now realized he would not win in hand to hand combat with Stiles.

He ran his hand over the various weapons and stopped on the 12 gauge shotgun.

_“This will do”_ he said to himself.

He turned back towards the stairs and that is when he saw them.

The sisters, in their living image, come to haunt him.

“NOT NOW!” he screamed at them.

He sat down and held his head in his hands trying to force this hallucination from his mind.

“Ugh!” He exclaimed feeling even more trapped by their presence.

It had been so nice being at his boy’s home, ghost free.

He had time to breathe and work on his plan but here they were.

He rocked back and forth, eyes shut commanding them to leave him alone.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there but when he looked up the girls were gone.

“Finally!” he said aloud

Carrying the shotgun he headed up the stairs.

He struggled with the door.

He used his shoulder and tried to kick it but it was no use.

He would need to blast it open to weaken the integrity of the wood.

Then he felt the presence on the other side.

He could not believe it when he heard Tony’s plea for forgiveness.

“ _The little shit finally figured he had no way to escape and now he’s begging”._

But then Stiles heard Tony’s conviction to protect his teammates and Stiles felt his anger begin to quell.

Tony was loyal to his team.

He said he would die for them.

Stiles respected that.

But then Tony gave him a demand and Stiles felt fury return.

Tony demanded only Gibbs would pay.

Tony would help but it had to be against Gibbs only.

_“Who the hell does he think he is to demand such things from me? He is lucky he isn’t already dead!”_

With that Stiles shot through the door.

He had to kick it outward.

He looked for Tony and found him in a very vulnerable position.

He watched Tony accept his fate and close his eyes.

Stiles fought the desire to pull the double trigger and cut Tony DiNozzo in half with both barrels of the gun.

But he just couldn’t.

He really didn’t want to kill Tony.

He had planned on it eventually but the kid had really grown on him and Stiles began to realize he had been pretty lonely.

It was nice having Tony around.

He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do next but he needed to put Tony in his place.

He knocked him out using the gun stock as a club.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs spent the night tossing and turning.

He watched the clock tick off the sleepless hours.

It was 4am when he finally got up and put on a pot of coffee.

He knew he had slept for a time because he had a nightmare about Tony’s captivity.

He dreamed Tony was running. Tony was trying to find a way to escape and was frustrated at every attempt he made. He could actually feel Tony’s fear and frustration.

Gibbs felt like an observer at a football game. He could see the action and cheer Tony on but had no way to help or interfere. That dream morphed into another where Tony was on the phone begging Gibbs to pick up. He could see Tony hanging on to the phone listening to the line ring and ring as someone was pounding on a door trying to get to Tony.

It was this dream that woke Gibbs up.

He thought he may have had this dream due to the fact he had broken his own rule.

His cell phone had been dead and he had been unreachable for awhile.

Pouring himself a cup of coffee he went upstairs to get dressed.

His third cup of coffee finished and the fourth in a cup to go, Gibbs grabbed his keys and phone and headed towards the door to leave for work.

He was almost to his car when he felt his body go numb and gooseflesh appeared on his arms.

He had the strange feeling he was forgetting something.

He ignored it and got into his car.

He was just about to put the keys in the ignition when he stopped.

“Dammit” he said getting out of the car and heading back into the house.

The nagging feeling something was left behind won out.

He looked around ticking of the list of things he took with him that morning.

He had everything.

Maybe he left the coffee pot on.

The coffee pot was not on.

Gibbs felt foolish and started out the door when a flashing light caught his attention.

He saw he had a message on his home phone.

He hit play without much thought.

His breath caught as Tony’s emotion filled voice filled the room: "Boss! I only have a few minutes to get this all out. I have been kidnapped by an old friend of yours, Gideon Stiles. He is a fucking nut job boss! He has targeted the team…I don't think I'm getting out of this one. He has me at a location I believe is in Northern Virginia. It's a farmhouse surrounded by woods. It is owned by some men that served with Stiles…Doug Pratt and Ty Owens. If I survive the day I'll try to call back if I can. Please tell Abby I am not mad at her and that I love her. Please tell Kate, Ducky, Jimmy and my probie I love them too."

Gibbs heard Tony fighting his emotions.

Then Gibbs heard the part that broke his heart.

"I love you, Boss. I know things have been weird between us for a while but I wouldn't change anything about the last 3 years. You gave me a job and a life and a family. Please take care of yourself and the team. And put a bullet in Stiles for me. He confessed to killing Cassie Pete..." *beep*

Gibbs listened to the recording three times before he called McGee for help.

“Hey boss” McGee greeted him.

He sounded like he had just got up.

“Tim” Gibbs tried not to sound freaked out “Tony left a message on my home phone machine. I need your help in preserving it. Can I unplug the machine and bring it into the office? If I do, will the message still be on the machine?”

Tim responded wide awake “Oh my God Boss! Tony is okay right?”

“McGee!”

“Sorry boss! What type of machine do you have?”

Gibbs read him the make and model.

“It should not be a problem boss. Just unplug the machine and bring it and the cords with you.”

“Thanks Tim. Call the team, will ya and tell them to get into the office ASAP.”

“Will do boss”

“And, Tim!”

“Yeah, Boss”

“Don’t tell the team about the message ok? We will listen to it all together. I also need you to run the names Doug Pratt and Ty Owens. Search for service records, financials and real property. Tony indicated he is being held on a property owned by these two.”

“Uh..I can do that not a problem boss. Just wanted you to know Kate just heard everything you said.”

“Not a problem…you two get it in gear!”

“See you soon boss” Tim said excitedly but Gibbs had hung up already.

Gibbs carefully unplugged the machine and wrapped the cords around it.

He carried it to his car like it was precious cargo.

He felt hope fill him hearing Tony’s voice in his mind.

DiNozzo had done it again.

They had their lead!


	47. Chapter 47

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 47**

Gibbs arrived at the naval yard in his usual record time.

His fear for Tony’s safety consumed him as he drove.

He fought it down as best he could.

He tried to focus on his happiness that Tony was still alive.

He was surprised, but pleased, to see Tim and Kate already at their desks.

They were both working on finding everything and anything on Pratt and Owens.

Gibbs placed the answering machine gingerly on his desk.

“Morning Boss” McGee said looking up as he quickly typed away on his keyboard.

“Morning Gibbs” Kate said without looking up from her computer.

She had the handset of her desk phone cradled under one ear and was typing at the same time.

Only McGee saw Gibbs nod in return.

“I want a sit rep in one hour. I need to see the Director” Gibbs stated as he headed towards the stairs up to the Director’s office.

He stopped for a moment and said to Kate who was still on hold.

“Kate, call Ducky, Jimmy and Abby and have them meet us in conference room 1 in an hour. Bring that answering machine that is on my desk and have Tim set it up.”

“Got it!” She responded to him.

She returned to her call as the person she was holding for was back on the line.

Gibbs heard her asking to confirm the lease was faxed by the landlord as he walked up the stairs.

He took a moment at the top of the landing to look down at his team.

The empty desk where Tony usually sat was hard to look at.

His absence was painful.

Kate and Tim were working like the well-oiled machine he had trained them to be.

He was proud of them both.

When Tony was back he would make sure his three agents knew he was proud of all of them.

He actually waited for the Secretary to announce him and was greeted by a somber Director when he entered his office.

As Gibbs sat down in the chair in front of the Director’s desk, Morrow said: “I received Stiles naval hearing records about an hour ago, Jethro. This guy was out of control for years it appears.”

Gibbs just shook his head in agreement.

“He was a childhood friend?”

“Yes” Gibbs confirmed “I have known Gideon Stiles almost my whole life. We played football together and after school we joined the Marines together. We even went to sniper training together. It was when we were serving in Afghanistan our friendship came to an end. Sure, we were both trained killers but Stiles went above and beyond, Tom. He developed a taste for it and would kill indiscriminately. I had heard stories from other soldiers seeing him in combat taking out the enemy with his bare hands. It wasn’t until I saw him kill two young girls that I couldn’t let it go. I reported him and tried to get him medical help. Our superiors did nothing. They transferred me out and promoted him. I haven’t seen him since.”

Holding the report up in his hand, Morrow said “I read how he rose through the ranks on every black opp they gave him. He had a lot of higher ups protecting him, Jethro."

“There was a Congressional “house cleaning” trying to get rid of those soldiers whose actions could come back and bite the ass of the current administration. Stiles actions have been well documented not just by you. But it appears your report…the first report that Stiles had a screw loose is what finally sealed his fate. The man should have been locked up. Instead he was forced into retirement with full benefits" Morrow sat back in disgust adding “Stiles was even well liked by his men. Two of his platoon went to bat for him at his hearing.”

“Pratt and Owens?” Gibbs guessed

“Uh….how did you know that?” 

“I got a voice message from Tony. He confirmed Stiles kidnapped him and is holding him on a property owned by these men. McGee and Kate are searching for information on them both now.” Gibbs said fighting back his anger. 

Morrow sat up and said “Agent DiNozzo got a message to you? He is very resourceful. I wonder how…”

“I have learned from the beginning to always put my money on DiNozzo, Director.”

Gibbs smirked remembering all the tight spots Tony seemed to weasel out of, especially when the odds were against him.

“Tony also said that Stiles confessed to killing Cassie Peters. From what I can figure it was in retaliation for Dr. Peter’s pursuit of Stiles forced retirement. And now Stiles is after my team to get back at me.”

Morrow handed Gibbs the report and said “Keep me informed on your progress, Jethro. As many Agents as you need are yours for the asking. I will pray you get Agent DiNozzo back soon.”

“Thanks Tom.”

Gibbs said as he accepted the report and stood to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team was already gathered in conference room 1 when Gibbs arrived.

Tim had set up the message machine and the plasma TV, which was already in the room, were all ready to go.

Gibbs looked around at all of them.

Kate and Tim looked determined. Jimmy appeared apprehensive and Ducky looked on with his usual strength peppered with concern.

Gibbs could tell Abby had been crying. She was sitting on the edge of her seat waiting for things to begin. “

Okay” Gibbs began “This morning I discovered Tony had left me a voice message which I will play in a minute.”

Gibbs heard Abby drawn in a sudden breath.

“It confirms he is with Stiles. He also confirms Stiles confessed to the murder of Cassie Peters.”

“Tony indicates in the message he is in danger and that the team is targeted. He also has a personal message for all of us.”

Gibbs hit the play button and Tony’s voice filled the room.

No one moved.

They were united in the love they had for each other and for their missing teammate who was expressing his love for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the recording stopped no one spoke for a minute.

Misty eyed, they were all touched by what Tony had said and they were also scared for him.

Gibbs gave them a minute then said “McGee!”

Tim was stunned out of his emotional state.

When he heard Tony mention that “he loved his probie” Tim almost cried.

Tony had become like a brother to McGee.

Tim hoped he would have a chance to tell Tony he loved him as well.

Tim turned to the Plasma and began “Douglas Pratt and Tyler Owens both served with Major Stiles during his last year in the service.”

Kate stood and added “Stiles landlord faxed his lease and both Pratt and Owens appear as co-signers on Stiles lease.”

McGee continued “Pratt and Owens currently work for the Talamere Corporation. The corporation specializes in obtaining Government war contracts. They provide “Special Forces Security” in places around the world dealing with civil unrest or war.”

“They are listed as the President and Vice President of a corporation they started called “Off the Grid, Inc.”. Under this corporation they hold title to several real properties.”

Kate picked up from there “One property is located in Northern Virginia between the Blue Ridge Mountains and Sky Meadows State Park. It is pretty isolated but we are working on getting coordinates and possible satellite link up in MTAC. We should hear back about that in the next hour or so.”

She turned to Gibbs for him to carry on.

“Good Job” Gibbs praised them “After we get the information from the satellite feed from MTAC we will devise a plan of action.”

He had five pairs of eyes looking at him with great expectation when he added: “It's time to put that son of a bitch, Stiles, behind bars and bring Tony home!”

No one even gave thought to the possibility they may be too late.


	48. Chapter 48

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 48**

Gibbs, Kate and McGee were in MTAC two hours after their group meeting.

The two hours leading up to this MTAC rendezvous had kept all three of them very busy.

Gibbs returned to his home to reconnect his answering machine.

He hoped if Tony had an opportunity to call again he would call on Gibbs cell.

If Tony was only capable of calling Gibbs home he would not miss Tony’s message.

Gibbs packed a different overnight bag for himself.

This bag would not contain standard issue NCIS equipment.

The items Gibbs hand selected were that of a well-trained Marine.

While Gibbs was gone, Kate worked with a friend from NASA to secure the coordinates to the property in Northern Virginia.

She had dated Asa Templeton while in college.

He had wanted to marry her but didn’t want his wife working for the Secret Service.

Actually, being a proud Texan and a bit of a chauvinist he didn’t want HIS wife working at all.

They agreed to disagree and had remained good friends.

He eventually found his “little woman”, settled down and had 6 kids.

Kate loved the guy but was glad she missed that bullet.

McGee worked with Kate to ready MTAC for the satellite feed that would give them a physical view of the place they all hoped Tony was being held.

Gibbs had brought them all a coffee and they now stood in front of the large MTAC plasma waiting for the satellite to position the coordinates.

The screen was grainy and fuzzy as the satellite was adjusted to zoom in on the property.

The MTAC personnel, assisted by McGee and Asa, who was remotely connected to them from Houston, worked diligently to achieve their goal.

Gibbs was feeling very impatient.

He wanted to bark orders to hurry up but he knew this type of operation was not his forte.

He had to wait for the “geeks”, as Tony called them, to work their magic.

Five minutes later they hit pay dirt.

The satellite was perfectly positioned from above.

They could see a two story farmhouse, a barn and a large pond on a property surrounded by woods.

Tony had described a farmhouse surrounded by woods.

 _“God! Let this be the place_ ” Gibbs thought

“Can you zoom in?” Gibbs asked.

McGee started to answer when Asa interrupted.

Laughing he said “Hell, Agent Gibbs! We can get so close you can see an ant takin’ a shit!”

Gibbs smirked seeing Kate’s face redden.

“I don’t need to get that close. Just close enough to I.D. Stiles truck or see if we can view him or our agent on the ground.”

Within several minutes they were able to take in the grounds and the surrounding area in amazing detail.

There was no activity that they could see.

Manipulating the feed they were able to zoom in to focus on a truck located at the back of the barn.

The operators of the satellite feed were trying to get a view of the license when they caught the moving image of a man approaching the truck.

Gibbs felt his heart begin to race.

“That’s him, that’s Stiles!” he exclaimed truly amazed at how clear he could see his nemesis.

 _“He looks exactly the same as when I last saw him._ ” Gibbs thought

 _“When you don’t have a conscience life doesn’t weigh on you I guess”_ he surmised

Gibbs, Kate and McGee scanned the screen for any sign of Tony.

Having to surrender to their disappointment that Stiles was alone, McGee commanded “Go to infrared and scan the house.”

As the satellite was being prepared to go to infrared, Stiles was seen getting into the truck and driving up the road to exit the property.

They watched as he made it to the woods and then the truck disappeared onto a wooded road.

The satellite scanned the home and one heat reading was detected.

The image was stationary-like they were lying down.

It was definitely a human being and they were definitely alive.

Kate and McGee exchanged excited looks as Gibbs whispered “Tony”.

Gibbs looked at his Agents with a beaming smile they had never seen on his face before.

“I need to see Director Morrow. Great job everyone! Kate, McGee you two finish up here. Get me aerial and topographical photos of the surrounding area. We will sit rep in 30!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles looked down on Tony’s unconscious form and screamed “I WARNED YOU TO STOP MAKING ME HURT YOU!”

Tony did not move.

Stiles could see blood trickling from the side of Tony’s head.

He bent down to get a better look at the injury.

He knew he had not hit Tony with full force. Restraining himself to make sure he didn’t kill him.

Stiles brushed Tony’s matted, bloody hair off his forehead and placed two fingers on his neck to search for a pulse.

He was rewarded with a steady beat.

Smiling he grabbed Tony’s arm and standing up, pulled Tony’s limp body up and off the ground.

Taking Tony in a fireman’s carry he carried the unconscious man up the stairs.

When they reached Tony’s room, Stiles gently placed him on the bed.

He went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water.

Grabbing a washcloth he wet it and moved to clean Tony’s forehead.

Stiles hummed to him as he administered aid.

Stiles’ action was like that of a hunter caring for a wounded rabbit.

If he could feel anything like remorse or guilt it might have been at that moment.

He realized he had a partner in Tony.

He would get him well and make it right.

Tony would assist him in making Gibbs pay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs entered the Director’s office like a whirlwind.

Morrow was not at all surprised at that.

“What have you got, Jethro?” he asked not missing the spark of life that had returned to Gibbs eyes.

“We found the bastard, Tom. DiNozzo, too!” Gibbs' gut assured him that the infrared image must be Tony.

Morrow’s eyebrows shot upward in relief.

“So what is your plan Gibbs?”

“You might not like it.” Gibbs said

Tom Morrow sat back in his seat and smirked at Gibbs.

With a gesture of his right hand he invited Gibbs to have a seat before saying, "Try me."


	49. Chapter 49

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 49**

Stiles grew concerned when he checked on Tony the next morning.

He was still unconscious and from what Stiles could tell he had never moved from the position Stiles had placed him.

His breathing was fine and he had a steady pulse.

Stiles thought he may have a concussion.

He should have taken time and tried to wake Tony throughout the night.

Stiles shrugged.

Tony would wake or he wouldn’t.

Stiles knew he had the trunk if Tony expired and needed to be buried.

He didn’t want Tony to die but Tony only had himself to blame.

Stiles needed to get the basement door replaced.

He would ride into town after measuring the door's dimensions.

He made sure the padlock on Tony’s door was secure and went to the barn in search of a measuring tape and screwdriver.

Armed with the necessary tools, Stiles measured and removed the door from its frame.

He placed the remains of the door on the porch.

After a late breakfast he grabbed his keys and wallet.

He headed out to his truck and headed into the closest town to purchase a door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I want 18 to 24 hours to take Stiles out myself” Gibbs said to Morrow.

The Director was not surprised at Gibbs declaration.

“So if we sent you on a fact gathering mission so to speak, get you onto the property in preparation of a joint raid with the FBI?”

“Exactly” Gibbs agreed

“And if Stiles were to confront you, and you would need to defend yourself or Agent DiNozzo, then Stiles would have to be dealt with severely?”

“There is that possibility” Gibbs grinned

Gibbs wanted Stiles dead once and for all. The prick had taken so many lives and justice should be served. No more second chances at getting away yet again.

Gibbs could feel a blood lust begin to seep into his thoughts and creep up his spine. He had experienced this once before and his drive for revenge had been fulfilled.

“How would you proceed?”

“I will have McGee drop me off at the highway entrance at nightfall. I will make my way to the house in the dark. Once there I will attempt to make contact with Agent DiNozzo. If I have to wait until the raid, I will, but I will be in the barn or in the house in anticipation of the raid.”

“Well, it will take us awhile to get a warrant. We should be able to get one in 24 hours or less” Morrow said then added “I will contact the Director of the FBI and arrange a joint effort. Is Agent Fornell your pick to lead? I can attach Agents Todd and McGee to his team.”

“That would be perfect Director” Gibbs said standing and extending his hand.

The Director smiled as he placed his hand in Gibbs and they shook.

It was an unspoken exchange between two men who had worked together for years and had a common goal.

“Be careful, Jethro.”

“Always, Director.”

With that Gibbs took his leave.

He would review the information Kate and Tim were gathering for him.

He would explain his covert role and their liaison role with the FBI.

He knew they would be angry and worried but they would comply.

He would love to leave them out of the action all together, protect them, but they wouldn’t appreciate that at all.

They had both worked hard to find Tony and would want to play their part in bringing him home and taking Stiles down.

Gibbs did hope Stiles would be out of the picture before his team was anywhere near him.

It was bad enough Tony spent time with the fucking lunatic.

He had a lot to do…time to get some coffee and get the team in gear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Stiles returned to the house it was early afternoon.

He had had lunch at the local diner and shopped for a door at the local hardware store.

He took his time enjoying the small town feel.

He thought about Stillwater and for a fleeting moment missed the times he and Leroy had enjoyed as boys.

He dismissed the pleasant thoughts and replaced them with a thirst for vengeance.

He decided he would check on Tony and then start on getting the door replaced before dinner.

He hoped Tony would be up and around so they could have dinner together.

They needed to discuss their plan to kill Gibbs.

Stiles felt warmth fill him at the thought of finally taking out his nemesis.

His secret desire was to watch Tony put a bullet in Gibbs' skull.

Stiles could picture Gibbs shocked expression as his Agent turned on him.

 _“That would be fucking priceless!”_ Stiles thought and then laughed out loud at the visual he had in his mind.

When he opened Tony’s door he could see that Tony had moved but he was still out of it.

Stiles called to him from the open door and received no response.

He moved closer to the bed and shook Tony’s shoulder.

Tony roused a bit and turned over facing away from Stiles.

Satisfied Tony would eventually wake up, Stiles left, leaving Tony’s door open.

He had no way of knowing Tony’s eyes were wide open staring at the wall.

When Tony heard Stiles walking down the stairs, whistling as he walked, Tony sat up and was ready to move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been over an hour after Stiles left that Tony began to stir from unconsciousness.

The first thing he felt was the pain and he fought to not puke his guts out.

He wouldn’t have had anything to throw up having had no food since sometime yesterday.

He lay there, eyes closed, letting the room spin.

He knew he had a slight concussion and his vision was a bit blurry.

Thinking back to his last conscious thought he wondered how he had survived that maniac Stiles.

Tony had been sure it was the final curtain call when Stiles had the shotgun pointed at him.

Tony realized Stiles had to have carried him upstairs.

He tried to sit up.

He needed to hit the head.

With all the strength he could gather he got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

He did his business and standing at the sink mirror, washing his hands, he took a serious look at his forehead.

Another split of flesh and fresh blood added to his facial repertoire of facial lacerations and bruises.

“Nice!” he said sarcastically

He stumbled back into the bedroom and made it over to the door.

He expected it to be locked and it was.

Standing silently, he listened at the door for several minutes.

He could not hear any movement from below.

Returning to the bed he fell back onto the mattress and into a fitful slumber.

He had a dream he and Gibbs were running in the dark.

They only had each other’s voices to guide them through the blackness.

There was a point of light ahead of them and Gibbs voice pulled Tony along towards it.

When they reached it Tony realized the point of light was actually the illuminated barrel of a gun.

When Tony started to protest, and tell Gibbs to run the other way, the gun fired and there was a burst of light.

Tony closed his eyes, temporarily blinded by that light.

He could smell gunpowder and blood.

He opened his eyes to see Gibbs lying on the ground staring up at him with shock and hurt in his eyes.

Not the kind of hurt you feel when someone inflicts physical pain but the kind of hurt when you are betrayed by someone you trust.

Someone you would never, ever believe would turn against you.

Tony heard laughter and saw Stiles standing to his right.

He was clearly delighted Gibbs was down.

Tony made a move to help Gibbs but he realized he was holding a gun.

He had shot Gibbs.

He looked down at his boss, dropping the gun as he did.

He had to make it right!

He could never hurt Gibbs but Gibbs' eyes were blank.

Those ice blue eyes were devoid of all life and Tony had snuffed that light out.

Tony woke with a scream.

He was trembling.

He looked around and realized where he was.

 _“Jesus!”_ He thought, sitting up and placing his throbbing head in his hands.

He looked up as a glimpse of movement caught his eye.

Heading over to the window he stood to the left of it and peered out.

He could see Stiles truck moving down the drive way towards the house.

Tony made his way back to his bed.

He would feign sleep and hope that he would have a chance to get word to Gibbs to be careful.

The dream was too real and although Tony was not overly superstitious he felt it held a warning.

He had told Stiles he would help him take down Gibbs.

Gibbs had to know there was a threat against just him now.

When Stiles opened the door Tony put on a show.

He could pretend with the best of them and he wanted this to be an Oscar worthy performance.

He felt Stiles nudge him and call his name.

He gave Stiles enough to know he was gradually waking.

He was hoping Stiles would leave the door open with the expectation Tony would head downstairs when he was awake.

He got exactly what he hoped for.

As Stiles headed down the stairs Tony was up and silently moving to the open door.

He waited in silence for about 10 minutes.

When he heard Stiles working downstairs, and he didn’t appear to be coming back, Tony made his way into the computer room.

The satellite phone was fully charged.

He picked it up and dialed Gibbs cell number.

"Gibbs”

Tony held his breath for just one moment then said in a whispered voice, “Boss! It’s me!”


	50. Chapter 50

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 50**

Gibbs was in conference room 1 going over the plan with Kate and McGee when his phone rang.

The moods of his two Agents were as he suspected they would be.

They were angry at Gibbs for teaming them with the FBI, and worried about Gibbs going in alone.

“No way, Gibbs!” McGee had stated with force when Gibbs told them he was going in alone.

Gibbs was pleasantly surprised at the use of “Gibbs” instead of “Boss”.

McGee always used boss when addressing him.

McGee was taking a combative stance and Gibbs thought Tim might actually get up into his face, when they were both saved by the ringing of his cell.

Keeping his eyes locked with McGee’s he pulled out his phone and said “Gibbs”.

“Boss! It’s me!” He heard Tony’s hushed voice

Gibbs felt relief and joy rush through his body.

His wide eyes and surprised expression instantly told Kate and McGee that it was Tony.

“Tony?!”

“Boss!” Tony whispered in relief.

He looked over his shoulder, hoping his luck held out, he said “I have only a few minutes before he might come back!”

Gibbs cut to the quick and said “Tony, listened to me. We know where you are and we are coming to get you!”

He hit the speaker button so Kate and McGee could hear the conversation.

A wave of his hand silently encouraged them to speak.

“We’ll be there for you Tony!” Kate said quickly as McGee added “Hang on Tony! Don’t give up man! We’ll get you back!”

Gibbs smiled at them both.

They heard Tony choke back the raw emotion as he said “Looking forward to it, Kate, Probie!”

He hesitated then said “Boss?”

Gibbs heard in that one word Tony wanted to speak to him, only him.

He clicked off the speaker function seeing understanding in both Kate and McGee’s eyes.

They got up and stepped out of the room giving the two men their privacy.

“You’re off speaker Tony and it’s just us.”

“Boss, I had to barter with Stiles to save McGee and Kate. He wanted me to pick one of them. He wanted me to tell him which one to kill to cause you the most pain. I couldn’t do that boss!"

Gibbs could tell Tony's emotions were beginning to spiral out of control.

“Tony...” Gibbs started to say but Tony just kept speaking. His words rushing together knowing this was the last time he may ever speak to Gibbs.

“I needed to tell you…to warn you! I would never turn against you, boss! You know that right?”

“Tony” Gibbs said calmly

“I bartered with Stiles, boss! Your life to save Kate and McGee!”

Gibbs could hear the hitch in Tony’s voice.

He knew Tony was about to break.

“DINOZZO!” Gibbs said harshly to pull Tony back from the emotional roller coaster he was on.

“Boss?”

“You do and say whatever you have to, to stay alive. Do you hear me?!”

Tony was shaking his head yes as he said “Yes, boss.”

“Tony” Gibbs closed his eyes and allowed the emotion he was feeling flow.

“The person whose death would hurt me the most would be yours, Tony. DO NOT provoke Stiles in any way. Go along with him. Make him think he has an ally. I KNOW you will always have my six, DiNozzo. I have never doubted your loyalty or your love for me or the team. I doubt I deserve that loyalty and devotion but I have always known I could count on you.”

“You stay alive, Tony! I am coming to get you son! “ Gibbs heard Tony gasp.

“Stiles will pay for all the pain and suffering he has inflicted, Tony, never doubt that for a moment.”

“Gotcha boss” Tony said softly his head swimming with the emotion he was feeling hearing Gibbs words.

“I will see you soon Tony!”

“Be careful boss! He has an arsenal of weapons here. There is dynamite in the barn.”

“Good to know…now hang up and put those undercover skills to good use.”

Tony smiled at that “You got it boss.”

“And Tony…”Gibbs said

“Yes?”

“I love you, Tony. More than you could possibly know.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony placed the phone back on the charger and took a calming breath.

Gibbs words had re-energized him.

He felt love and hope replace fear and despair.

He could do this.

Gibbs was coming for him.

Gibbs had said the words to bring him back from the brink.

He would not let Gibbs down.

He quietly made his way to the hallway.

He heard Stiles humming and the sounds of hammering and an electric drill.

Tony’s curiosity would have to wait.

He went back to his room, grabbed some clean clothes and headed into the bathroom.

He locked the door and turned on the shower.

He let the hot water cascade over his pounding skull.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gideon Stiles was busy replacing the door when he heard water running above him.

He realized Tony was finally awake.

Stiles put down the hammer and walked up the stairs to check on him.

He quietly approached the bathroom door and tried the handle.

The door was locked.

That didn’t surprise him.

He knew that Tony didn’t trust him but he would learn to eventually.

Stiles left the room and was heading for the stairs when his keen eye noticed the computer room door was slightly open.

He knew he had kept this door closed which meant Tony must have been in there.

Stiles opened the door and walked in.

He placed his hand on the computers to see if they were radiating any heat.

All were cool to his touch.

Satisfied he turned to leave when he caught sight of the charger battery light on the satellite phone.

Stiles knew this phone was dead when he had arrived at the property.

He had not charged it.

He picked it up and found a dial tone.

He hit the redial button and waited.

The other line was picked up on the third ring.

“Gibbs”

Stiles had not heard his “Old friends” voice in years.

Stiles felt a spark of cold rage come to life deep inside of him.

Then Stiles heard the words that took his rage to new heights.

“Tony? Is that you? Are you okay?”

Stiles slowly hit the end call button.

He placed the phone back on the charger and with a powerful force he ripped the cords out of the wall stifling a murderous scream.

On the other end of the line Gibbs gut imploded.

He felt a wave of nausea wash over him at the realization he may have just blown any cover Tony may try to establish.

Gibbs just knew Stiles had been on the other end and now their element of surprise was compromised.

Gibbs didn’t consider himself much of a religious man-he had seen too much shit in his life and suffered too much loss to really believe there was a greater power guiding the lives of the millions walking the planet-but Gibbs had experienced many things that could be considered miraculous.

Since he didn’t believe in coincidences then those miracles must have happened for a reason.

With this in mind, he prayed for a miracle.

_Please…protect Tony…let me bring him home safely!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles knew he had to get a hold of his fury.

His desire to bash through the bathroom door and choke the life out of Tony simmered close to the surface.

He fought it down.

He came to realize he could never trust that Tony would side with him against Gibbs.

Not in the state Tony was currently in.

Tony had contacted Gibbs and who knows what they had spoken of.

Stiles knew the satellite phone was untraceable and that the number was blocked so Gibbs could not call back.

Tony had no way of telling Gibbs where he was so Stiles felt secure knowing he was still safe here at the farmhouse.

He took a deep breath and closed the computer room door.

If Tony tried to call Gibbs again, when he saw the condition of the phone, he would realize Stiles now knew what he had done.

Stiles needed an advantage.

He returned to Tony’s door and secured the padlock.

He made his way back down the stairs.

The door repair would have to wait.

He made his way out to the barn.

He opened the trunk and took out some supplies.

He moved over to a workbench and removed a box that he had placed out of sight.

Opening it, He pulled out the bag of pharmaceuticals he had brought with him.

He placed a face mask over his mouth and nose.

He snapped on latex gloves up to his wrists.

He began to prepare the compound he would need to turn the tide in his favor.

Spending years in Columbia working with drug cartels taught Stiles a thing or two about forced compliance through drug administration.

Scopolamine was the best drug for the results he was after.

The drug could be ingested in a variety of ways.

It was extremely dangerous when airborne.

Inhaled, in-jested through food or drink or even through the skin, it rendered the victim helpless to suggestion.

It only took seconds to make a person like a zombie.

A controlled dose would keep the victim acting normally.

They would literally be trapped in their own consciousness, like in some type of chemical hypnosis, under the power of the person telling them what to do.

They usually had no memory of what would happen.

Many victims would wake up in compromising situations not knowing what happened or where they were.

In Columbia, it was the perfect drug to commit crimes.

Drug your Vic and suggest they empty their ATM or demand they sign over all worldly possessions.

It was the perfect date rape drug.

The advantage was it did not render the desired person unconscious but made them a willing participant.

Stiles chuckled, thinking of the many times he had gotten laid for free.

_'Hell I should have taken it a step further and had them pay me' _.__

____

Perfect compound completed, he filled a short straw with the white powder and plugged each end with a wax stopper.

____

He placed the straw in a plastic bag and slipped it into his breast pocket.

____

He stripped off the gloves and removed the mask tossing both in the garbage bin.

____

Tony would do as Stiles demanded.

____

He would not have a choice.

____

When and if they cornered Gibbs, Tony would do what Stiles desired of him.

____

Stiles only concern was that the dose didn’t kill Tony.

____

At least not until Gibbs was dead by Tony’s hand.

____


	51. Chapter 51

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 51**

Gibbs met with his team before he headed home to get ready to leave on his mission.

He assured Ducky, Abby and Palmer he would deliver Tony home unscathed.

It was a promise he intended to keep.

Fornell and his team, including McGee and Kate would raid the farmhouse the following afternoon.

The only delay they could see was the Federal warrant they needed.

The latest they predicted they could obtain it was early evening.

Gibbs hope was he would have Tony rescued, safe and sound, and Stiles ready to bury six feet under, before the warrant was even served.

These kinds of operations were standard procedure for both NCIS and the FBI.

The best bet they had was the surprise Gibbs could create from already being inside.

No matter which way the teams were to approach the farmhouse, Stiles could see them coming.

When the joint meeting between NCIS and the FBI, to discuss details of the pending raid, ended, Fornell approached Gibbs for a private word.

Gibbs had smiled when Tobias Fornell shook his hand, wished him good luck and added “Shank the bastard, Jethro!”

Kate was determined she would also accompany Gibbs and McGee on the drive to Northern Virginia to drop Gibbs off.

She and McGee sat waiting for Gibbs in his living room.

When he came downstairs he was dressed in black.

Black boots, black jeans, black t-shirt and he was even carrying a black hoodie.

He had a backpack, also black, and Kate could only imagine what he had in there.

They traveled together in relative silence.

Gibb broke it asking McGee to pull over at a diner about 30 minutes out of D.C.

They got a booth and Gibbs was greeted by a waitress who was so flirty with him it made Kate giggle.

Gibbs smiled at Kate and shook his head.

“You two get whatever you want…dinner is on me” He said.

The agents looked at each other, worry on their faces.

“What?!” Gibbs barked

“Uh, boss” McGee began “You never buy. Not unless you are being nice because you are worried.”

Gibbs sat back and thought about that statement.

Of course his worry for Tony was ever present.

It was the fact that McGee related any generous action on Gibbs part to indicate he was worried.

McGee misunderstood his actions.

“I will worry until Tony is safe, Tim” he said “I want to buy you and Kate dinner in appreciation for the hard work you have done and as a thank you for driving me out here tonight. We all know things can go wrong and tomorrow will be really stressful for everyone.”

They shook their heads in agreement.

“Besides, I need to eat and I don’t remember you two having a decent meal today.”

He laughed at the look on their faces.

Taken aback by Gibbs rare display they joined him in the laughter.

It ended in a mutual sadness as it was evident the one person who would love to be laughing with them was not there.

They ordered their drinks and meals and as they waited for them to be delivered Gibbs looked at his young Agents and said “No matter what happens tomorrow if either of you find yourself face to face with Gideon Stiles you shoot to kill. Do not try to engage him in any type of hand to hand combat. If you have an opportunity to handcuff him you make sure there are several of you in attendance. Fornell already knows all about Stiles and his ways."

The waitress set down the drinks and winked at Gibbs.

He smiled at her, expressed his thanks and continued: “No heroics. Get a goodnights rest and be ready to be on top of your game.”

McGee and Kate both had so many questions they wanted to ask Gibbs but they didn’t.

They ate their meal in companionable silence each with their own thoughts of Tony and the events to come over the next 24 hours.

Gibbs paid the bill and left a hefty tip.

The redheaded waitress slipped him her number and added a breathy “Call me” as her hand lingered a bit too long on Gibbs arm.

McGee snorted as they exited the building and Kate laughed saying “It’s the black and blue.”

“Black and blue?” McGee asked

“The black clothes and those blue eyes. If Tony or Abby were here they would say “Bossman got moves!”"

Gibbs just smirked as he slid the number into his pocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they drove the remainder of the way McGee and Kate took turns briefing Gibbs.

“The farmhouse is roughly one and a half miles from the main road. The terrain has a natural incline until it opens to the bowl shaped property. The property then declines towards a pond in the center of the property with one 2 story farmhouse and one barn”said McGee.

Kate added “The moon is at crescent tonight so you will have some light to assist your progress.”

“Got night vision goggles. No problem" Gibbs said. 

Kate nodded and continued “Nearest town is Stanton. They have a sheriff’s department whom we will be in contact with in the morning. They have a heliport and are located next to the small county hospital.”

“Good” Gibbs said

He hoped neither the Sheriff nor the hospital would need to be called on but they always covered all their bases.

McGee picked up from there “Regular cell service does not connect at the location so you have the satellite phone boss. I have programed it for you. The speed dial feature matches your cell phone.”

“Thanks Tim” Gibbs said

They had finally made it to the location.

McGee cut the lights and the engine.

He dimmed the internal car lights as well so when Gibbs got out he would not be seen.

It was over cautious perhaps because it was obvious no one was around.

Better safe than sorry.

As Gibbs got out of the sedan Kate and Tim got out as well.

They stood close together in the darkness.

Partial moonlight made them visible to each other.

“Okay…” Gibbs started to say but he was cut off when Kate stepped up and hugged him.

Gibbs body stiffened but relaxed almost immediately. He hugged her back.

“Be careful Gibbs” She whispered to him “Kill that bastard and bring Tony home.”

“I will Kate” he said and seeing McGee’s lost and emotion filled face he pulled back a bit and invited him to join in the hug.

This was a move Gibbs had seen Tony do many times.

As guarded as Tony could be about his true self he was a very tactile and emotionally demonstrative person.

Gibbs chose to channel Tony at that moment as he hugged his young Agents.

He was the first to pull back and say: “Home you two! Get some sleep and Tony and I will see you tomorrow.”

“Be careful boss” McGee added as he got into the car “and good luck.”

Gibbs watched as McGee turned the car around and as he drove away he turned on the car headlights.

When Gibbs could no longer see the car taillights he pulled on his hoodie and dug out the night vision goggles.

He took out a black nylon full face mask and pulled it on.

He added the goggles next.

He walked the rutted road following closely to the left side.

If he had to jump quickly into the woods to hide he would have easy access.

He mentally prepared himself for the night ahead of him.

His stealth sniper training never left him.

It had just been many years since he had to use it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Earlier that day**

With his shower complete Tony toweled off and got dressed in black sweats and a soft faded green t-shirt. He spiked his hair with his fingers, brushed his teeth and gearing up emotionally he headed to the bedroom door.

He found it was locked.

Panic set in and fear settled in his stomach.

What had happened that Stiles had come up and locked him in?

Tony walked over to the window and looked out.

He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary.

He sat down on the bed and turned on the radio, programming it to play for one hour.

He tried to be patient and keep his mind blank from forming any scenarios that didn’t turn out well for him.

The talking heads were blathering on and on but Tony wasn’t listening.

The background noise just helped him keep bad thoughts at bay.

He was absolutely starving and he was so bored.

He lay down on the bed convincing himself he was only going to rest his eyes.

He closed them and was sound asleep in minutes.

The sound of the padlock being removed woke him.

He could hear Stiles walking away.

Tony rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock.

It was 6 pm.

He looked out the window and could see the sun was beginning to set.

He tried the door and found it opened without resistance.

He made his way to the stairs and was hit with the smell of food cooking.

It had his mouth watering.

He didn’t know what “Stiles mood” he was walking into.

He would go with the flow and hope for the best.

Gibbs and the team were on their way.

He had hope and a strong will to survive.

It is this renewed strength that got him down the stairs.


	52. Chapter 52

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 52**

Tony walked into the kitchen to find Stiles taking steaks out of the broiler.

He could hear the fat on the meat popping from the intense heat and the aroma was incredible.

Stiles looked over at him and said “Thought you would be asleep forever, Rumplestilskin.”

Tony furrowed his brow and replied “Uh, I think you mean Rip Van Winkle.”

“What?” asked Stiles looking perplexed

“Rip Van Winkle was known for sleeping. Rumplestilskin was…” Tony had to think for a minute “…some short dude, like a leprechaun I think. Spun straw into gold…something like that.”

Stiles just stared at Tony for a minute then shrugged his shoulders and said ‘Whatever” and turned back to the stove.

_“Oookay…so Stiles isn’t raging. This whole situation is so weird!_ ” Tony thought to himself.

He cleared his throat and asked “Do you need any help with dinner?”

Stiles turned around so quickly Tony stepped back.

He was at a safe distance but with Stiles being so volatile and unpredictable you could never be too careful.

“Nope” Stiles actually said rather cheerfully “Why don’t you have a seat and I’ll bring it to you.”

“Uh…sure” Tony said as he walked over to the dining table and sat down.

He sat on the bench next to the bay window so he would not have his back to Stiles.

He watched Stiles place a steak on each plate adding a scoop of mashed potatoes and green beans.

He was preparing to bring the plates over to the table when he said: “Actually Tony…would you get the silverware and napkins?”

“Okay” Tony said as he got up and walked opposite of the kitchen island avoiding close proximity to Stiles.

Stiles set down the plates and took a seat.

His back was to Tony but he could see his reflection in the window.

Stiles watched Tony’s vigilance in action.

He smiled knowing Tony’s current precaution would help him measure the control he planned to have over Tony in the near future.

As Tony completed his task he surveyed the room.

The knives were still all in the block.

The basement door had been replaced except there wasn’t a padlock on it now.

Stiles had also started a fire in the fireplace.

Tony could see that Stiles had reduced the old basement door to a pile of wood for the fire.

No evidence of their violent dance remained.

If Stiles didn’t mention it, neither would Tony.

Tony made his way back to the table avoiding Stiles as he worked his way around to his seat.

He handed Stiles silverware and a napkin.

“Dig in” Stiles commanded and Tony was more than happy to oblige.

“This steak is incredible! All of it…really great, Brick, thanks.” Tony said sincerely

“Glad you like it, Tony.”

Stiles said as he stood up and walked to the fridge.

“Bottled water?” He asked Tony, holding one up

“Sure”

Stiles brought two bottles back and unscrewed both lids.

He handed one to Tony.

“Thanks” Tony said as he took a long drink

Stiles just nodded as he watched Tony’s throat, his Adam’s apple bobbing as the cold liquid made its way to his stomach.

Stiles did not take a drink of his water.

He screwed the lid back on and set it aside.

He ate slowly observing Tony as he did.

He could tell Tony was very hungry.

Tony had not eaten since earlier the day before.

Stiles hoped this wasn’t the last meal Tony would ever eat but if it was at least he enjoyed it.

Tony could feel Stiles eyes on him and he wasn’t sure what he should do.

He did not know when Gibbs would get there and he didn’t want to provoke Stiles, which usually happened when Tony opened his mouth.

He would count on silence to protect him and follow Stiles lead as best he could.

The meal completed Stiles said “Take our dishes and clean the kitchen.”

Tony stood immediately.

He picked up his own plate and then moved around the table to stand directly next to Stiles.

He leaned down and gathered up Stiles dish and silverware and headed to the sink.

He cleaned off the plates and placed them in the dishwasher.

He then proceeded to clean the entire kitchen as Stiles watched him.

Tony had not hesitated to obey Stiles command.

He had not even questioned Stiles.

When Tony was done Stiles said “Come over here, Tony.”

As Tony approached the table, Stiles moved and straddled the bench he was sitting on.

He pointed to a spot on the bench opposite to where he sat and said “Sit here, like I am sitting, across from me.”

Tony straddled the bench facing Stiles.

Stiles could see Tony’s eyes were slightly dilated.

There was still a lot of green to be seen.

Stiles wanted to laugh with joy.

It had not taken much of the drug to have Tony succumb to his suggestion.

“Are you scared of me, Tony?”

“Yes”

“Can I place my hand across your throat?”

“Yes” Tony had not hesitated in any response yet.

They maintained eye contact as they conversed.

Stiles took his right hand and placed it around Tony’s throat.

Tony didn’t move.

He didn’t even blink.

“You know I can kill you like this, right?”

“Yes”

“Should I kill you Tony?”

Hesitation.

Tony’s brow furrowed and he said “No!” and he began to lean back a bit.

Stiles applied pressure and said “Be still boy!”

Tony stilled.

Stiles stared into Tony’s eyes looking for any trace of resistance.

He did not find any but to make sure he maintained Tony’s obedience he reached for his untouched bottle of water and handed it to Tony.

He removed his hand from Tony’s throat and said “I want you to drink this, Tony, the whole thing.”

Tony took the bottle and drank it down.

Stiles took the empty bottle from Tony’s hand and placed it back on the table.

He patted Tony’s cheek and said “That’s a good boy!”

Tony simply smiled.


	53. Chapter 53

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 53**

Stiles sat across from Tony on the bench looking deeply into his eyes.

He could actually watch the green in Tony’s eyes peel back revealing more of the black vacancy of dilated pupils.

Tony’s face had grown slack, the childish grin he had a moment ago had disappeared.

Stiles could see Tony’s skin was growing flush.

He had sweat beading on his forehead and his upper lip.

Tony licked his lips.

Even though he had downed two bottles of water, the scopolamine he had ingested carried the side effect of dry mouth.

“How do you feel?”

“Fine” Tony replied, his voice was monotone and he sounded tired

“Do you feel sick to your stomach?”

“No.”

“Are you tired?”

“A little.”

“Would you like to lie down?”

“Yes.”

“Let me help you” Stiles said as he stood and took a hold of Tony’s arm helping him to stand.

“Okay” Tony said as Stiles guided him to the couch.

“Lie down and close your eyes Tony.”

Tony did as he was told.

He lay on his back and closed his eyes.

Stiles placed a pillow under Tony’s head.

He could feel Tony’s skin was very hot to the touch.

Stiles went to the kitchen and brought back a bucket he found under the sink.

He placed it near the couch and said “Tony? Open your eyes.”

Tony opened his eyes.

Stiles could see Tony’s eyes were completely dilated.

“I placed a bucket next to you. If you get sick you use the bucket ok?” Stiles did not want a repeat of what he had to deal with after overdosing Tony with tranquilizers from the dart gun.

“Okay”

“Good boy. Close your eyes and sleep.”

Tony closed his eyes on command.

Stiles watched Tony sleep and wondered what to do now.

He was surprised how easy Tony took to the drug and how compliant he became.

Stiles needed to make sure he did not give Tony too much.

Seeing Tony’s physical reactions to the second dose gave Stiles cause to worry.

He went to the fridge and took out a beer for himself.

He sat down on the other end of the couch and turned on the TV.

He would spend a few hours with the idiot box and watch Tony carefully as the drug took hold.

If Tony didn’t O.D. he should be like putty in Stiles hands within a few hours.

He would test Tony’s resistance.

If he had none, it would be time to go gunning for Gibbs.

Stiles laughed loudly and took a swig of his beer.

Tony lay like a corpse on the couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony may have given Stiles the appearance of a man asleep but his mind was anything but.

Tony felt like he was trapped in his body.

If he had to describe it, if he could, he would say it was like he was an ant sized version of himself, inside a small cage, inside his mind.

The windows of the cage were his eyes and he could clearly see everything that was happening to him.

He could hear it all as well but he had absolutely no control over anything his flesh shell did.

His ant size self was pacing the cage, screaming to the flesh shell to get up and get out but he got no response.

He berated himself for being so stupid but as vigilant as he had been he had not seen this coming.

 _“What did the fucker give me?”_ He thought

He rattled the bars and screamed in frustration.

It didn’t matter.

He was trapped and he did not have a clue what to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs had made it up the rutted road in good time.

He now stood at the crest of the hill and was looking down at the farmhouse.

The sliver of moon cast weird ribbons of light on the pond.

He could see lights were illuminating the first floor of the farmhouse.

The second floor and barn were dark.

Gibbs sat down and removed a bottle of water from his backpack.

He drank half of it and pulled off the goggles and face mask.

He took a pair of night vision binoculars from his backpack and scanned the area below.

He could not see much from where he was.

He put the face mask and goggles back on and pulled out the satellite phone.

He hit the speed dial number for Fornell who picked up on the second ring.

“Fornell” he answered

“Hey, I made it to the top of the hill. Will be making my descent in just a few minutes.”

“Any sign of Stiles or your kid?”

“Too far away.”

Gibbs heard Fornell grunt.

“Any news on the warrant?”

“Not yet.”

“Ok…see you soon.”

“We will be there. And Gibbs..”

“Yeah?”

“Be careful, Jethro.”

“Is there any other way?”

“Well, yeah…with you there is impulsive, reckless…”

He hung up.

Gibbs re-packed his backpack and started down the drive way to his left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took him about 30 minutes to get to the farmhouse.

The distance from the house to the woods was deceptive.

He realized it would have been very difficult for Tony to escape on foot and not have been re-captured by Stiles.

Gibbs had considered just bringing in his sniper rifle and taking out Stiles from a distance but he would have had a hard time explaining that.

They had to do things by the book or it had to appear that way at least.

In Gibbs mind Stiles had already had his fair treatment under the law.

The pile of the dead Stiles had accumulated would agree.

It was time for Stiles to pay.

Gibbs made his way behind the barn.

He saw Stiles truck parked where they had seen it on the satellite feed in MTAC.

Gibbs checked the vehicle for keys.

The driver door was open but the keys were not in the vehicle.

Gibbs stood still and silent for a few minutes, listening carefully.

The only sound he heard were different wind chimes.

The sound was soft as the breeze was very light.

He moved soundlessly towards the barn.

Inside, he saw a jeep and two ATVs.

Seeing the coffin sized trunk took his breath away.

He opened the lid and was relieved to only find supplies inside.

Gibbs did take notice they were of the “traveling serial killer” type of supplies.

He checked the vehicles for keys and found none.

He lifted the Jeep’s hood and checked the engine.

The engine looked sound, everything in its place and it seemed to have enough gas to get them off the property at the very least.

He checked behind the Jeep to make sure he had a clear exit out of the barn.

It took him about 25 minutes to hot wire the vehicle.

It was now ready if a chance to escape presented itself.

When he was satisfied he had completed the job he made his way towards the house.

The front porch was bathed with the light from inside.

Gibbs had removed his goggles but kept the face mask on. He moved onto the darkened part of the porch and peered cautiously inside the bay window.

He saw a dining room table just inside and a kitchen to the right. He could see a river rock fireplace straight ahead and slightly to the left.

The big screen TV was on and he could make out Stiles black head of hair as he sat on a large beige couch watching the television.

Gibbs scanned around looking for any sign of Tony.

Nothing.

Gibbs moved away from the window.

He had noticed there was another large window at the back of the house.

It was next to the fireplace.

Gibbs made his way around the porch until he was standing next to the window.

He couldn’t take a chance of Stiles seeing him so he moved away from the window and into the shadows facing the window.

He had a clear view of Stiles sitting on the couch to the right.

Gibbs drew in his breath when he saw Tony stretched out on the couch.

Gibbs almost moved forward wanting to press his face to the glass to get a better view.

Tony looked like he was sleeping.

Gibbs pulled the binoculars from his backpack and took in the closer view.

He noticed the bucket next to Tony and wondered if he was sick.

Gibbs steadied himself to sit and watch the bizarre seen play out.

He noticed Stiles would look over at Tony every few minutes or so.

Stiles leaned over and placed his hand on Tony’s forehead like he was checking for a fever.

Gibbs had to fight the urge of just crashing through the window, gun blazing and shooting Stiles in the face.

He watched as Stiles pointed the remote at the TV and then set it down on the glass table.

Gibbs was happy he could read lips as he saw Stiles say “Sit up, Tony, and open your eyes.”

Gibbs thought that was weird but he saw Tony DiNozzo sit up immediately at the command.

He opened his eyes and stared straight ahead.

That is when Gibbs noticed Tony’s eyes were black and lifeless.

Gibbs could tell Tony was drugged.

Knowing how Tony and narcotics did not mix explained the presence of the bucket.

 _What the hell has he been doing to you, Tony?_ Gibbs thought

Gibbs saw Stiles command Tony to “Stay here, I will be right back.”

Stiles walked over to a door behind him, opened it and disappeared.

Gibbs just watched as Tony sat perfectly still, unblinking.

Gibbs was in agony as to what he should do.

He wanted nothing more than to get Tony away from Stiles but he had to wait until the time was perfect.

Gibbs watched Stiles return with a gun in his hand.

It looked like a six shot Colt revolver from what Gibbs could make out.

He watched as Stiles checked the six chambers.

They appeared to be empty but Gibbs could not be sure from his vantage point.

Stiles spun the cylinder and snapped it shut.

He set the gun down in front of Tony, the grip of the weapon facing towards him.

Gibbs looked at Stiles face to read his lips.

He read: “Pick up the gun, point it to your temple and pull the trigger.”

Time seemed to stand still for Gibbs as his mind screamed _“WHAT THE FUCK!”_

Before he could even move Gibbs was horrified to see Tony pick up the gun without any hesitation, place the barrel to his right temple, cock the hammer and pull the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers have asked me if I made up scopalomine and the answer is no...this shit really exists. You can google it and watch some videos on you tube. Very scary. After I wrote this story, and if you have read devotion you know I have drugs being used on Tony in that story too, my husband bought a mug for me that says "Ignore my browsing history, I am a writer not a serial killer"...I am drinking coffee from it right now...cheers y'all..and thanks for reading, commenting and kudos!


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments Kerri and Jerseyrose...I appreciate your feedback as you read along.

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 54**

BANG!

That is what Gibbs expected to hear but there was only silence.

Gibbs felt like he had aged 10 years in 10 seconds.

He felt lucky his heart was in good condition or he was sure he would have dropped dead on the spot.

He realized he was hyperventilating and his eyes were damp.

He looked away for a moment trying to pull it together.

He turned back to see Stiles praise Tony as he took the gun from his hand.

Stiles even patted Tony’s head like he was a pet who just performed for his master.

Gibbs thought he might be sick. But it was Tony who got sick. He grabbed for the bucket and spewed his guts out.

Gibbs watched as Stiles seemed to comfort Tony.

Stiles took the bucket away.

He came back with a towel and cleaned Tony’s face.

He must have told Tony to lie down because Tony lay back on the couch and closed his eyes.

Gibbs got up from his position and putting on the night vision goggles he ran a distance from the farmhouse to make a call.

When Ducky answered his phone, Gibbs lost his composure.

“Duck, I need your help!”

“Of course, Jethro! Are you alright? Have you found Anthony?”

“Tony has been drugged Ducky! I need your help to figure out what Stiles has doped him with!”

Ducky had never heard Gibbs so panicked.

“Calm yourself, Jethro!” Ducky advised with concern in his voice “Tell me everything you can. Though without a blood test we will be speculating.”

“I know Duck but at least I can have an idea of what might be happening to Tony.”

Gibbs gave Ducky a run down on Tony’s physical appearance, describing the dilated, lifeless eyes.

He told Ducky of Tony’s lack of hesitation in doing as Stiles commanded.

“It was like he was a zombie! Stiles told him to put a gun to his head and pull the trigger! He did it Ducky! Tony put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger! If the gun was loaded...” Gibbs shuddered “I would have seen Tony blow his head off, Ducky!"

“Good God!” Ducky was horrified

Ducky knew if Gibbs had witnessed Tony kill himself the man would be done. Gibbs would probably leave NCIS and crawl into a bottle. His guilt that Tony was dead because of Stiles connection to Gibbs would just be too much to bear.

“Give me a minute, Jethro. I need to check some data.”

Gibbs could hear the elderly ME moving around, the rustle of paper and yapping of dogs in the background.

When he heard Mrs. Mallard scream “Donald!?” he couldn't help being amused as Ducky yelled back "Go back to bed, mother!"

Ducky was back on the phone within five minutes.

Gibbs could hear pages being flipped.

He pictured Ducky looking through an old pharmaceutical book as he knew his ME didn't have a computer at home.

“Ah…from what you described it may be Scopolamine. That would explain the lack of hesitation and zombie like appearance.”

“I have never heard of it Duck.”

Gibbs allowed Ducky to describe the drug, it's symptoms and it's history at length.

“That sounds like it might be what Tony is under.”

“If Stiles has Scopolamine you must be extremely careful, Jethro. In powder form, the drug looks like cocaine. But unlike cocaine, scopolamine powder just needs to touch the skin and the effects can be instantaneous. The drug’s nickname is “The Devil’s Breath” for that very reason.”

“Thanks Duck. Would you call the hospital in Stanton and prepare them for Tony’s arrival. When I get him out of here I am taking him directly there.”

“I will do as you request, Jethro. I will also make arrangements for him to be airlifted back to Bethesda if needed.”

Ducky heard Gibbs sigh in relief.

“That would be great Duck. Thank you!”

“Anything for you, dear boy, and for our Anthony!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The conscious Tony, the Tony trapped in his own mind, couldn’t believe his flesh shell had picked up the gun and pulled the trigger.

The realization of his imminent death was so frightening it made the flesh shell sick.

When the flesh shell was done, conscious Tony felt some relief.

Not from the puking but from the small amount of free will conscious Tony was able to exert.

If Stiles would just quit the drugging, conscious Tony might have a chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs finished his call with Ducky and headed back towards the house.

He saw Stiles tell Tony to get up, which he did immediately, and both Tony and Stiles headed for the stairs.

Gibbs saw light illuminate the stairwell as the kitchen and great room fell into darkness.

He saw the two men walking up the stairs.

Gibbs could tell Stiles was helping Tony who appeared to be on shaky legs.

Gibbs made his way to the front of the house.

He stood outside the front door and thought about what he should do.

He could head back to the barn and hide until morning.

He was hesitant to try to get Tony out in the dark.

He seemed too weak and Gibbs never underestimated Stiles.

Gibbs did not fear many men but Stiles was at the top of his list.

Maybe it was because he had known the loving boy. A happy little boy who lost his mother at such an early age. A boy who had become a target to a vicious father, only to turn into a beast worse than the example that father set. Gibbs wondered if that kind of evil could be in someone’s DNA. If it was nature versus nurture that could explain some of Stiles choices.

But Gibbs had seen Gideon Stiles with his own mother, Ann.

She cared for Gibbs and Stiles like they were both her sons. He knew Gideon shared mutually in his grief when she died. Two 12 year old boys, on the cusp of adulthood, suddenly faced a future without “their” mother. Her loss shaped both their lives. Gibbs and his father had always suspected Gideon had killed his father and hid his body.

God knows, the man had it coming.

But intricate schemes, both cunning and violent, became Gideon’s answer to anything that hurt him or got in his way. The signs were there at a very early age but Gibbs had ignored all of them. They had never pushed Gideon to disclose anything about his father’s disappearance. Instead, Jackson Gibbs had taken Gideon in, treating him as a second son.

Gibbs shook his head in sadness and in anger.

None of that mattered now.

What mattered was Stiles had his kid, was hurting his kid, and Gibbs was going to kill Stiles for that.

The man had it coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs made his decision.

He reached out and turned the front door handle.

The door was not locked.

Adjusting the night vision goggles Gibbs stepped inside.

He removed his boots and placed them near a bench to the right.

There were other shoes there so they would not stand out.

Gibbs made his way towards the staircase.

He could hear Stiles talking to Tony.

He stood at the bottom of the stairs and listened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Stiles accompanied Tony upstairs it was with the purpose of putting Tony to bed.

Stiles eyed the computer room door and realized in Tony’s current compliant state he could get some answers regarding the phone call to Gibbs.

He guided Tony into the room and had him sit down.

He held up the phone and asked “Did you charge this phone?”

Gibbs heard Tony respond “yes”

“Who did you call?”

“Gibbs.”

“Why?”

“To say goodbye.”

“To say goodbye?”

“Yes.”

“You called Gibbs to say goodbye. But Gibbs hurt you Tony.”

“Yes.”

“Do you hate Gibbs?”

“No”

“Why?”

“I love Gibbs.”

“WHAT!?”

There was a moment of silence before Stiles spoke.

“YOU HATE Gibbs, Tony!”

It was said as a command.

“No.”

“YES! He hurt you and he hurt me! He needs to die! You need to kill him!”

“No.”

Gibbs fought the urge to rush up the stairs and shoot Stiles.

He waited and he listened.

There were a few minutes of silence and Stiles changed tactics.

“When did you talk to Gibbs?”

“Which time?”

“Time? You called him more than once!”

Gibbs could tell Stiles was getting pissed.

“Yes.”

“How many times?”

“Two”

“So the first call was to say goodbye?”

“Yes.”

“And the second?”

“To warn him.”

“Warn him about what?”

“You.”

Gibbs heard Stiles gasp.

“What did you tell Gibbs this second time, Tony?”

“That you are a fucking nut job and that I bartered with you.”

Gibbs had to stifle a laugh. He knew the nut job comment would tick Stiles off. Tony’s monotone reply made it sound comical. He was correct when he heard Stiles reply with a strained voice.

“What did you tell Gibbs you bartered for?”

“His life for McGee and Kate.”

“What else did you tell Gibbs?”

“That you were holding me at a farmhouse owned by two men who served with you. Owens and Pratt. That I loved him and the team. That you confessed to killing Cassie Peters and to put a bullet in you for me.”

There was venom in Stiles calm voice when he said “And what did Gibbs tell you?”

“That he knew where I was. That he was coming for me. He told me he loved me more than I could know and he called me son. He said he knew I would always have his six. He told me you would pay for the pain and suffering you have inflicted. He told me to say and do anything to stay alive, to not provoke you. He said my death would hurt him most of all.”

SHIT!

Gibbs ripped off the goggles and the mask.

He pulled out his sig and ran up the stairs.

He didn’t try to be quiet.

Stiles was screaming in rage at the top of his lungs and Gibbs heard Tony start to choke.


	55. Chapter 55

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 55**

Gibbs entered the computer room to find Stiles holding Tony up against a wall, his hands choking the life out of him.

He was screaming in Tony’s face with a fury Gibbs had never seen before.

He could also tell that Stiles was holding back.

Stiles could easily twist Tony’s neck with one hand and Tony would be dead instantly.

For some reason Stiles appeared reluctant to finish him off.

Tony did not resist.

He didn’t even put up his hands to protect himself.

His body was slowly sliding down the wall.

The only thing keeping him on his feet were the hands around his neck.

“LET HIM GO!” Gibbs screamed pointing his sig at Stiles head.

Gideon Stiles looked over at Gibbs in utter shock.

The shock was gone in seconds as Stiles reacted by pulling Tony forward by his neck and swinging his body around to act as a shield in front of Stiles.

Tony’s back was firmly pressed against Stiles chest.

He had his right hand around Tony’s neck and held up Tony’s limp body with his left arm.

Tony was not a small man by any measure but in Stiles arms he looked like a rag doll.

Gibbs thought he may already be dead.

“Leroy” Stiles purred “What a surprise! It has been a long, long time. Drop the gun and kick it over here right now! If you don’t, I will kill him.”

Stiles jerked Tony’s body releasing some pressure from his throat.

Tony gasped and sucked in air to feed oxygen to his brain as his eyes rolled back and his head lolled to the side.

Stiles applied pressure and said “Do it Leroy….I have nothing to lose.”

Stiles laughed and began to squeeze harder.

“But you will lose Tony. I will break your son right before your eyes!”

“Okay! Just quit hurting him!” Gibbs pleaded, raising his left hand in surrender as he bent down and placed the sig on the floor.

He kicked it over to Stiles who pushed Tony’s limp body forcefully towards Gibbs.

As he caught Tony the momentum pushed Gibbs off balance.

He landed hard on the floor with Tony’s body falling with him.

Stiles had moved quickly picking up the sig and pointing it at the two men.

Gideon Stiles stood there breathing hard watching Gibbs cradle Tony in his arms.

He held Tony close and brushed his unruly hair off his forehead.

It was done with such intimate affection Stiles was rendered numb. He had no recollection of ever being treated in a similar way. Gibbs then looked up with such hate in his eyes that Stiles actually felt a twinge of fear.

It didn’t last.

“Pick him up!” He demanded 

Gibbs stood and pulled Tony up and over his shoulder.

He felt pain shoot up through his leg and settle in his knee.

“Carry him to the next room” Stiles said

Gibbs carried Tony into the bedroom.

“Place him on the bed. You don’t have to be gentle. I don’t give a rat’s ass what happens to him now.”

Gibbs placed Tony gently on the bed as Stiles backed out of the door.

Gibbs heard the sound of a lock being snapped closed.

He heard Stiles muffled voice through the door.

“It is good to see you Leroy. It will be even better seeing you die.”

With that Stiles walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs turned his attention to Tony.

He sat down next to him on the bed and took inventory of Tony’s injuries.

The bruise on his jaw, the one Gibbs had inflicted along with the split lips was on the mend.

The evidence was still there but not as prominent.

The injury on Tony’s temple and the bruises beginning to deepen in color around Tony’s neck were Stiles doing.

Gibbs placed his hand on Tony’s forehead.

He seemed to have a fever, his body fighting the drug.

Gibbs opened Tony’s eyelids.

His eyes were still dilated but Gibbs could see some emerald green beginning to appear.

But Tony was still out cold.

Gibbs let him rest.

He looked around the room.

Fornell’s last words played in his head: “…impulsive…reckless…” Gibbs knew he could be both.

It worked for him.

If he had not followed his gut and stepped into the house tonight Tony would probably be dead.

Ducky had told him the drug, scopolamine, had been used by the KGB in the 1960s as a type of truth serum.

Tony had told the truth, his love and loyalty towards Gibbs unwavering.

Even under the influence of a highly suggestive drug, Tony’s faith in Gibbs could not be turned.

Gibbs felt immense pride in Tony and complete shame in himself.

He was not worthy of Tony’s reverence of him.

If they got out of this Gibbs would do his best to live up to it.

The first goal was to get out of this cluster fuck.

XXXXXXXXXX

If Stiles didn’t feel a sense of loyalty to Owens and Pratt he would stomp out to the barn, get the dynamite and rig the entire house to blown up.

_“Fuck Gibbs and DiNozzo!”_ He thought _“Let them die together!_ ”

Stiles sat down on the couch.

He put his head in his hands and thought about what he should do next.

The skin on the back of his neck crawled and his hair stood on end.

He looked up and around.

The room was alive with the ghosts of his past.

There were so many he could not remember all of them.

They all appeared as they had in life; no longer the rotting, pathetic corpses he had left behind. He could clearly see each face, each set of eyes, all staring at him. The accusation, the hatred, the contempt, the thirst for vengeance, was displayed clearly on every face. They circled him, moving closer until he felt their presence may stifle the life right out of him.

He screamed “GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!” as he propelled himself off the couch, head down, and moving quickly towards the front door.

The ghostly images swirled and reshaped themselves as he walked through them.

They were everywhere and he began to panic.

He rushed onto the porch and made his way towards the pond.

He stood on the small dock and looked back at the house.

The bay window was full of faces of every color, gender and age.

They stared at him and he screamed and looked away.

He knew he could not return until every face was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime in the night Gibbs had drifted off.

He woke as the sun began to filter through the window.

Tony lay silently next to him on the bed.

He listened to him breathing, relieved to find it was strong and even.

Gibbs lifted one eyelid and saw that although still dilated, more emerald green was present.

He got up and went to the locked door, straining to hear anything of Stiles. 

Hearing nothing below he approached the window.

Looking out he saw a figure sitting on the dock, rocking back and forth, staring at the house.

Gibbs squinted and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Confirming it was Stiles he wondered what the hell he was doing out there.

He watched him for a while.

Suddenly, Stiles jumped to his feet and moved quickly back towards the house.

Gibbs prepared himself for a coming confrontation.

He had to do his best to stall Stiles from killing them until Fornell and the team could get there.

He was supposed to check in with them first thing in the morning.

When he missed the call, they would move up their time frame warrant or not.


	56. Chapter 56

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 56**

Gibbs listened at the bedroom door to hear if Stiles was coming up the stairs.

After a few minutes of silence he moved over to the bed to check on Tony.

“Tony” he said softly shaking his shoulder.

Tony grunted in his sleep and moved away from Gibbs touch.

Gibbs felt relief at that.

At least Tony didn’t seem to still be a mindless Zombie.

He shook him again and said a little louder “Tony!”

Tony’s eyelids cracked open just a bit, revealing more jade green then black.

“Tony! How are you feeling?”

“Great” Gibbs heard Tony say sarcastically “now the drugs have me hallucinating.”

Tony just stared at Gibbs smiling face.

He watched Gibbs brows knit in concern.

A smiling, concerned Gibbs?

 _'Yeah, right'_ he thought.

The conscious Tony, inside the Zombie flesh shell, had been out of it for a long time.

He had not been conscious of Stiles questioning or his attempt to kill him just hours ago.

Now he felt like he was more connected to his flesh and blood self but he was still so loopy.

Tony snorted and turned over on his side away from Gibbs.

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs said loudly, slapping Tony on the back of the head with a gentle hand.

Tony’s head whipped around at the physical contact.

“Boss?!”

He sat up suddenly and reaching out, he put his hands on Gibbs shoulders.

He squeezed both, looking from one to the other then up into Gibbs face; his eyes grew wide and he grinned from ear to ear.

“BOSS! Oh my God! You're real! You are actually here!” Tony pulled Gibbs into an impromptu hug and laughed almost maniacally.

Tony held on to Gibbs for dear life.

Gibbs could feel Tony’s relief in that lingering hug.

The physical exchange was comforting to them both.

In the current circumstances it was befitting and natural.

Tony pulled back to look at Gibbs again and the incredible joy he felt was evident.

“I knew you would get here boss!”

Gibbs noticed Tony’s voice sounded strained and raspy-understandable after having been almost straggled to death.

He watched as the smile left Tony’s face and he looked around realizing they were in his room.

“Is Stiles dead? Please tell me you put that fuck six feet under boss!!”

“Not exactly” Gibbs said, “What do you remember?”

Tony thought for a moment and said, “He drugged me. Gave me a bottle of water with something in it. I was trapped in my mind but acted like a fucking slave to him at any order he gave me.”

Tony shuddered and added “He had me put a gun to my head and pull the trigger.”

“I know”

“You do?”

“Saw you through the window.”

“Shit!”

“Yeah, nearly killed me seeing that.”

Tony felt overwhelmed by all of it.

He was silent for a moment then asked, “So how is it you ended up in here with me boss?”

Gibbs sighed and told Tony everything that had happened up to the point of them sitting there.

Gibbs watched as Tony put his hand up to his throat as Gibbs described Stiles attack on him in the computer room.

“So I gave it all away by spilling detailed info about the phone calls.”

“Not really your fault Tony. Ducky thinks you have been doped with scopolamine. It has been used as a truth serum and makes the drugged person do things out of their free will.”

“That fucking prick!” Tony said heatedly.

Gibbs watched as Tony tried to calm himself.

Gibbs had a question he had wanted answered since this all began so he said, “We saw the security tapes from O’Malley’s. Saw Stiles was targeting you. What was it he said in the parking lot that made you meet with him?”

Tony looked down and Gibbs could swear he was actually beginning to blush.

“He told me he knew you from high school. That you had been best friends.”

Tony looked up to meet Gibbs' eyes.

“Things have been so fucked between us lately I thought by talking to Stiles I may get more insight into the mind of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Thought it might make it easier to….”

“Deal with a bastard?” Gibbs added

“Well, yeah” Tony smirked “Sorry boss.”

“No, I am the one that is sorry Tony.”

Tony looked shocked and said “Damn it! The one time probably EVER I will hear Leroy Jethro Gibbs apologize and I have no way of recording it or have witnesses…”

He felt Gibbs hand smack the back of his head and Tony smirked.

His face then took on a serious look and he said, “Why are you sorry boss…I was the idiot who was sucked into Stiles intrigue.”

Gibbs leaned over and placed his hand on Tony’s bruised jaw and said “I am sorry about hurting you, Tony. When we get out of here I will explain everything.”

Tony fought the mist in his eyes and shook his head “Okay.”

Tony hesitated for a moment but his curiosity got the best of him.

“Stiles mentioned Shannon and Kelly, your first wife and Daughter. He said they were his original targets but he couldn’t locate them.”

Tony regretted what he said the minute it flowed from his mouth.

He watched Gibbs eyes darken and his face paled.

Tony knew immediately this subject was taboo but Gibbs replied, “He could never have found them, Tony, because they are both dead.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

McGee, Kate and Fornell sat in the bullpen waiting for the phone to ring. Fornell’s team was milling around chatting and having coffee. When the phone didn’t ring at the agreed on time, they waited an additional 30 minutes. At that mark, Fornell stood and said “Okay, let’s get ready to go. McGee call on the warrant. If we don’t have it in 1 hour we go.”

McGee was on the phone when he saw a small group of people enter the NCIS office.

He recognized Douglas Pratt and Tyler Owens.

He did not recognize the woman and man who accompanied them but if asked to guess McGee would say “Lawyers.”

The woman, without introduction, handed Fornell an envelope. As he ripped it opened Kate glanced over Fornell's shoulder to read along.

“No fucking way!” Fornell yelled as Kate looked over towards McGee, clearly surprised.

Just then, the person McGee was waiting for responded to the warrant inquiry.

“The warrant has been canceled Agent McGee. NCIS and the FBI are to cease and desist from any action on the property owned by “Off the Grid, Inc.” President Douglas Pratt, Vice President Tyler Owens representing.”

McGee sat dumbfounded. He put the phone down and looked at Fornell and Kate as Owens, Pratt and their “Attorneys” headed to the elevator.

All three came to the same conclusion…Gibbs was on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta=possible mistakes=my bad  
> Thanks again to all reading, commenting and kudoing.....(New verb...yay!)  
> Also...prayers and love to all those Californians, both North and South, suffering  
> from the aftermath of another mass shooting and fire that is out of control.


	57. Chapter 57

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 57**

“How did this happen?” Kate said, looking around for someone to explain.

Fornell yelled out “Simmons!”

FBI Agent Robert Simmons looked up as Fornell barked his name.

Simmons hurried over immediately.

“Agent Fornell?” He asked looking concerned

“Please explain how Pratt and Owens knew we were waiting for a warrant to search their place? And when did they get back to the States? I thought they were not available?”

Simmons looked stricken but said quickly “When we were trying to get a hold of them through the Talamere Corporation, Sir. We left a message asking for the men to contact our office to get their written permission to search.”

Fornell closed his eyes and slapped a hand to his forehead in frustration.

“We were trying to obtain information from them regarding Stiles, Simmons. We did not want to disclose to them we were going to search their property! Jesus! How in the hell did this mix up happen?”

Simmons shrank back but said nothing.

Fornell simply stared at him waiting for a response.

When none came he yelled to his team “Alright! The mission is scrapped. All of you return to the office. I will remain at NCIS, see you all tomorrow!”

His Agents couldn’t get out of the building fast enough.

Turning to McGee and Kate he said “I am breaking protocol and heading to Virginia…you two in?”

In unison, Kate and McGee responded “HELL YES!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony felt horrible seeing the sadness on Gibbs face.

“I’m sorry boss.”

Gibbs shrugged and said “That was four marriages ago, DiNozzo.”

They sat in silence both lost in their own thoughts.

There was a sound on the stairs which made Tony gasp.

“So what’s the plan Gibbs?!” he said trying not to panic.

Gibbs took in Tony’s demeanor and could tell all the days he had spent with Stiles were taking a toll on his mind.

Tony was fearless most of the time but his fear of Stiles was palpable.

“We stay alive until the Calvary arrive, Tony. Or we get an opportunity to kill the bastard and get the hell out of here.”

He forced a smile to try to comfort his SFA.

Tony nodded in agreement but he was really scared. 

He felt the chill of that fear deep in his bones.

But Gibbs was here and his gut told him they would be alright. Together they were a force to be reckoned with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gideon Stiles had made it back into the house when the bay window shown as a clear plate of glass. No faces, no ghosts to stop him now.

He needed to finish this job quickly and get the hell out of there.

He didn’t feel safe at the farmhouse anymore and it was time to move on.

He heard most of his captive’s conversation having made it up to Tony’s bedroom door in silence.

When he was ready to open the door, he made noise to make sure they knew he was on the way to them.

Stiles found it very interesting that Shannon and Kelly were deceased.

He would have to find out more about that later. Not that it really mattered he mused, as he was determined both of the men behind the locked door would soon be dead themselves.

Listening in, Stiles found Gibbs and DiNozzo were actually very close after all.

He had not seen that in all he observed.

Stiles knew he was an emotional cripple when it came to most relationships but he had always prided himself on his ability to observe and act.

DiNozzo and Gibbs relationship was a mystery to him.

How could Tony forgive Gibbs for beating him?

Stiles did not understand.

He berated himself for being fooled.

He had actually had the one person that would hurt Gibbs the most right under his nose and didn’t realize it.

Stiles had actually cared for Tony.

Now Tony seemed the bigger betrayer.

Stiles had had plans for Tony, as a companion and a partner in crime.

But Tony was Gibbs', not his.

He felt his rage begin to rise.

He would continue with his plan but instead of taking Tony with him he would die too.

But first they would both suffer.

That made Gideon smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles opened the door and walked in, Gibbs’ Sig Saur in his right hand and zip ties in the other.

Tony and Gibbs were standing together near the windows.

Stiles said “Come here Tony.”

Tony didn’t move.

Instead he looked at Gibbs and then looked over at Stiles.

Stiles frowned.

He could see Tony’s eyes were still dilated but obviously the drug had worn off.

This would not do.

Stiles threw the zip ties on the floor at Tony’s feet and said, while pointing the gun at Gibbs, “Pick them up and secure his hands behind his back.”

Tony looked at Gibbs who nodded his approval.

He picked up the zip ties and standing behind Gibbs pulled his hands behind his back and secured Gibbs' wrists together with the hard plastic binding.

“Make sure you pull it tight, Tony.” Stiles directed

When Tony was done, Stiles smiled at him, satisfied Gibbs was completely secured.

Stiles threw a pair of handcuffs on the bed.

Gibbs wondered if Stiles had pulled them from his discarded backpack.

If he had, Stiles would have found the Satellite phone.

Gibbs figured his team should be in action now that he had missed calling them.

He hoped they would make it soon.

“Cuff yourself to the headboard, Tony. Secure both your hands together.”

Gibbs could see Tony fight the fear as he sat down and placed one metal cuff around his left wrist.

“That’s right” Stiles said “Now run the cuffs up between the headboard rails and secure the right wrist.”

Tony did as he was told.

He was now completely at Stiles mercy.

He just kept his eyes on Gibbs who gave him strength and reassurance the way Gibbs always could.

It was that unspoken thing they shared and it was in times like this it served them both very well.

Stiles waved the gun at Gibbs and said “MOVE!”

Gibbs moved towards the door but looked at Tony before he exited and winked.

Tony tried to smile but he just couldn’t get his facial muscles to move.

Stiles grinned as he followed behind Gibbs, finger ready on the trigger if Gibbs should try to make a sudden move.

As he stopped to close and lock the door he turned to Tony and any hint of the smile left his face.

The face he presented to Tony was deadly, determined and evil.

“I’ll be back to deal with YOU very soon.”

The door closed and the lock snapped.

Tony pulled and ripped at the headboard railing trying to free himself.

After several minutes struggling to get away he had to stop.

He was breathless and the pain was intense now in both wrists.

His crazed struggle had left him with broken skinned, bloody wrists.

He tried to calm his breathing and think rationally.

He would have to wait and see what Stiles had in store and hopefully he and Gibbs could get the upper hand.

Tony was not a praying man but right now he was making an exception.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles followed Gibbs down the stairs making sure Gibbs knew who had the control.

Gibbs cringed with pain every time Stiles pushed the barrel of the sig up against his back prodding him along.

When they made it to the first floor, Stiles directed Gibbs to a chair at the dining table.

Gibbs sat down and Stiles pulled him back which locked his hands tightly between his back and the chair.

Stiles took zip ties and secured Gibbs biceps to each arm of the chair. He then secured Gibbs legs with a zip tie at each ankle until Gibbs was firmly bound to the chair.

Gibbs chair was facing the kitchen.

He watched as Stiles made his way over to the kitchen island.

Stiles removed something from his breast pocket.

Gibbs thought it looked like a straw.

He watched with interest as Stiles uncorked the item and poured out powder.

“ _SHIT! That must be the scopolamine”_ Gibbs thought

“Is that the crap you gave Tony earlier?”

Stiles looked up with a casual grin, “Yep, it sure is.”

“What are you doing?”

Stiles just laughed as Gibbs saw him mix liquid with the powder, carefully measuring.

He produced a syringe from a paper bag and dipping the needle in the liquid he drew up the mixture, looked at it closely and pressed the plunger dispensing any air bubbles. Stiles then pulled a chef knife out of the butcher block near the stove and made his way back towards Gibbs. Gibbs took it all in-Stiles had the syringe in one hand and the knife in the other; the Sig was tucked in the waist band of his pants.

Gibbs felt lost at that moment.

He felt the fear of this madman begin to creep up his spine. He knew he would have to improvise but he was determined to deal with whatever Stiles had planned for him.

But Stiles walked past him and headed for the stairs.

“Where are you going?!” He asked.

He knew it was a stupid question and that he was grasping at straws.

“Brick! Brick! Please come back here…talk to me!”

He had not called Stiles by the nickname he had given him in years.

His hope was Stiles would reconsider, return to talk to Gibbs but Stiles did not return.

“Please Brick! Please don’t hurt Tony! He hasn’t done anything to you!” Gibbs bellowed as he struggled against his bonds.

They didn’t budge.

Gibbs froze when he heard Tony scream “GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY FUCK!”

Gibbs could hear a violent struggle ensue and he heard Stiles scream “HOLD STILL! IT WILL ONLY HURT IF YOU KEEP FIGHTING ME BOY!”

The blood curdling scream Gibbs heard was almost too much for him to bear.


	58. Chapter 58

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 58**

Gibbs fought the urge to let his mind go into shock.

That horrible scream was followed by absolute silence.

There was no movement from above.

Gibbs wasn’t aware of how long he sat perfectly still. It could have been seconds, minutes, or an hour.

A breeze picked up outside and the wind chimes began their song.

He glanced out the window.

It was a beautiful morning. His mind registered that.

He tried to focus his thoughts by analyzing his actions.

He should have gone for the head shot.

He should have taken the chance to kill Stiles.

At least if Stiles had broken Tony’s neck before Gibbs took him down, it would have been quick for Tony.

Gibbs looked up at the ceiling.

His mind ran the gamut of horrors Tony must have endured leading up to this moment.

If Stiles had just killed Tony, Gibbs really didn’t give a shit what Stiles did to him.

Gibbs knew he could not survive the death of another child.

He would do his best to take Stiles with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Geared up and ready to go, Fornell, Kate and McGee hit the road.

It would take them about two hours to get to the property.

Since Fornell was behind the wheel, and he drove just like Gibbs, they should make it in about 90 minutes.

Fornell wished they had access to a helicopter but he couldn’t work that kind of magic.

The three of them were already taking the end of their careers into their own hands.

None of them really cared at that point.

Any mess that might come about from the three of them “going rogue” could be sorted out later.

The only thing that mattered to them was getting Gibbs and DiNozzo out alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Earlier**

Tony’s prayers had not been answered.

He heard the door being unlocked and his body stiffened.

Stiles was back.

What had he done to Gibbs? Was Gibbs still alive? Tony’s mind was racing when Stiles made his entrance.

His eyes bulged seeing Stiles approach him with a knife and a needle.

He had no idea which one, or if it might be both, Stiles planned on jabbing into him.

Stiles eyes and smile were cold and determined.

He was out to bring a load of hurt and Tony knew it was all directed at him.

“Where is Gibbs?” He asked defiantly

Stiles sat on the bed next to him and said softly “I would not be worried about Leroy right now Tony.”

He then ran the edge of the knife along Tony’s jaw and over his throat.

There was no pressure behind it but the threat could not be ignored.

Stiles then placed the knife at the foot of the bed.

Tony held it together until Stiles held up the needle and grabbed for Tony’s arm.

Tony went crazy as he realized Stiles was going to drug him.

He screamed “GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY FUCK!”

He fought with what was available since he didn’t have use of his hands using his legs to kick and push Stiles away as best he could.

Stiles eyes clouded in absolute rage as Tony got in a swift kick causing Stiles to fall back onto the chef knife as the syringe became airborne and landed on the floor.

Stiles jumped up off the bed; the blade of the knife had sliced into his arm and blood flowed freely.

Cursing Tony under his breath he picked up the syringe and straddled Tony’s body, struggling to contain Tony's thrashing beneath him.

He could tell Tony was in a lot of pain.

His wrists were bloody and raw and his voice was ravaged.

Stiles was getting frustrated.

He yelled "HOLD STILL! IT WILL ONLY HURT IF YOU KEEP FIGHTING ME BOY!"

But Tony refused to cooperate.

His struggles increased, ignoring Stiles command.

Stiles couldn’t wait.

He stabbed downward forcing the needle into Tony’s throat pushing the plunger until the syringe was empty.

The pain of the needle was nothing compared to Tony’s realization he was about to once again be enslaved to Stiles…he could not hold back a scream of total terror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs heard movement on the stairs.

Stiles appeared and he was covered in blood.

Gibbs heart almost stopped and his body went numb.

It was like he left his body and was watching Stiles from above.

Stiles made his way to the sink.

He was clutching his arm and mumbling to himself.

He turned on the kitchen faucet and began to wash his hands.

He cupped water in one hand and let it run down his arm trying to wash the blood away from his knife wound.

He grabbed a roll of paper towel and ripping off several sheets he held them to the bloody wound, adding pressure to stop the blood flow.

Stiles looked up and met Gibbs eyes, a smug grin of victory on his face. 

“Tony put up a hell of a fight Leroy. You’d be proud of him…”

Stiles paused for dramatic effect before adding “…but I got him in the end.”

Gibbs felt the numbness exit as his mind slammed his body into reality.

“I am going to end you.” Gibbs said calmly

Stiles frowned at that and said “Really Leroy? How are you going to do that?”

Gibbs said nothing.

Stiles walked over to the table and sat down.

He looked at Gibbs and said “Right. There is nothing you can do. Let me tell you what is going to happen.”

Gibbs stared at Stiles.

Stiles chuckled and said “It’s not what you think you know? When I said I got Tony in end I meant he will be my weapon to get to you. I haven’t killed him, he is just drugged. In just a bit you’ll get a chance to see him. Of course, he won’t be the Tony you know. The beauty of this plan is that I will have him kill you and when the drug wears off I will kill him. He will have time to live with the realization you died at his hand. I will make sure his death with be agonizing and prolonged. That is what he deserves for siding with you.”

Stiles watched as Gibbs eyes softened and appeared misty.

“What the hell happened to you Brick?” Gibbs asked with deep sadness in his voice.

Stiles blinked several times not being able to absorb Gibbs reaction.

He didn’t expect this response.

“My Mom and Dad loved you like a son. I loved you like a brother. How is it the boy we all knew became a monster?”

Stiles looked down at his hands and softly said “Shut up.”

Gibbs continued, “I want to know why? Was it because of that prick of a father? You killed him didn’t you?”

Stiles looked up suddenly.

Gibbs could see the shock in Stiles blue eyes.

Gibbs watched as they hardened as Stiles yelled: “I said SHUT UP!!!!”

Gibbs smirked.

He had hit a button.

He was going to keep pushing.

“Tony had a fucked up childhood, ya know. His Father beat the shit out of him on a daily basis” Gibbs exaggerated “Tony turned out to be one of the best men I have ever known. He is selfless and brave and loving. Things I had seen in you…once.. .a long time ago.”

“FUCK YOU LEROY!” Stiles jumped to his feet and began pacing “You don’t know shit what I went through!”

“Cry me a river, Brick….you are a pathetic excuse of a man. You are a fucking lunatic, a fucking killer, a sick dog that needs a bullet in the head”

He grinned as he watched Stiles come undone.

If steam could spew from his ears and his eyes bug out like a cartoon it would be perfect.

Gibbs laughed as Stiles screamed in fury heading to the kitchen and pulling open a drawer.

He removed what looked like a 12 inch Bowie knife and a roll of duct tape.

He unsheathed the weapon as he returned to Gibbs.

The two “friends” stared at each other.

Gibbs could tell Stiles mind was spinning, trying to decide if he should just plunge the knife into him and end Gibbs right then.

Instead Stiles set the knife on the table and tearing off a larger strip of duct tape he slapped it over Gibbs mouth.

Stiles control seemed to resurface and leaning down into Gibbs face he said: “I told you to shut the fuck up Leroy.”

With that Stiles headed towards the stairs.


	59. Chapter 59

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 59**

Stiles entered Tony’s room and found him unconscious.

He knew his delivery of the drug had been brutal.

He was careful to make the dose he gave Tony relatively small.

He would need to administer more shortly.

One more water bottle of the scopolamine and there was no question Tony would do Stiles bidding.

He went into one of the other bedrooms and entered the bathroom.

He located peroxide and bandages.

He tended to his own wound first and then carried the supplies back to Tony’s room.

He uncuffed Tony’s wrists and tended to his wounds.

He hummed as he dabbed the wrists with the peroxide and then wrapped each one tenderly.

He put the items back in the bathroom and upon return to Tony’s room he spoke, “Open your eyes Tony”

Tony opened his eyes.

“Get up and follow me.”

Tony sat up and got up off the bed.

His eyes looked empty.

Stiles turned and headed towards the stairs.

Tony followed close behind.

Tony tripped on the last stair but Stiles was there to catch him and help him towards the dining table.

Stiles pulled out the chair at the other end of the table opposite Gibbs.

He commanded “Sit.”

Tony sat down.

Gibbs could see Tony’s wrists were both bandaged and there was blood seeping through in spots.

Gibbs looked at Tony’s face and he felt his heart sink.

Tony was back under Stiles control.

Gibbs looked away.

He couldn’t stand looking at the vacuous eyes.

At that moment the Tony he knew was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Doug Pratt and Ty Owens were angry.

They had had to rush back to D.C. to prevent the FBI/NCIS search of their property.

They didn’t understand why the government was once again after Major Stiles.

They would protect him at any cost.

They were blessed with excellent government connections and had called upon them.

They had shared a laugh at the reaction the FBI Agent had when he got the cease and desist order.

They agreed that was a classic.

They would have to contact their boss, the Colonel, to thank him for blocking the search on their behalf.

They were both very happy the Colonel expressed interest in Major Stiles.

The Colonel was leaving the Talamere Corporation and forming his own company.

Pratt and Owens had agreed to leave with him.

Perhaps they could finally get Brick on board.

They had stayed at Stiles apartment the night before and were both upset at the way the Major’s home had been searched.

It was disrespectful.

Major Stiles was a man who had given so many years of his life to his country.

He deserved to be recognized for his contribution.

They had high hopes that the Major would join them as they drove home to their farmhouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles went to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water.

Gibbs watched as he pulled the straw out of his pocket and added powder to the bottle.

He then shook it vigorously and brought it over to Tony.

He set it down in front of him then moved back to the kitchen.

Stiles moved around the room whistling like he didn’t have a care in the world.

Tony sat there staring straight ahead.

Gibbs looked directly at Tony to see if he could get his attention.

He was disappointed.

Tony did not respond.

Stiles returned to Tony’s side and said “I want you to empty this bottle of water Tony. When I get back from the basement I expect it to be gone.”

Stiles was descending the basement stairs when Tony reached out, picked up the bottle and brought it up to his lips.

Gibbs fought against the duct tape.

He tried to yell but it came out as a muffled cry.

The sound made Tony stop.

He lowered the bottle and looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs couldn’t tell if Tony saw him but he looked at Tony and shook his head trying to convey “NO!” to the actions Tony was directed to do.

Tony sat there for a moment then cocked his head slightly to the right.

Gibbs felt encouraged and he tried to smile.

His lips were covered but the smile reached his eyes.

_“C’mon Tony!”_ he tried to convey _“Don’t drink from that bottle!”_

Tony looked down at the floor next to his chair.

Gibbs strained to see what he was looking at-it was a heating vent.

Gibbs hope soared as Tony bent over and poured the bottle of water down the vent opening.

Then Tony sat up and placed the empty bottle back on the table.

Gibbs looked at Tony and was shocked to see the right side of Tony’s mouth twitch.

His lip curled up in what appeared to be the beginning of a smirk.

Gibbs sat back exhilarated.

_“Yep”_ he thought “ _My money is on DiNozzo!”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As his zombie flesh shell had followed Stiles down the stairs, conscious Tony screamed in rage.

_“Damn you Stiles!”_ he thought _“I am not your fucking minion!”_

He fought Stiles orders in his head but the zombie shell moved as ordered.

When the flesh shell sat down, conscious Tony could see Gibbs sitting across from him.

Gibbs was alive but tied and gagged.

Tony wanted to express his joy but that wasn’t possible as the flesh shell sat like a corpse.

He heard Gibbs say something but he couldn’t make out the words.

He stared at Gibbs and could see the comforting smile of Gibbs eyes.

He saw Gibbs shake his head saying no through body language.

The silent exchange worked.

Stiles had ordered Tony to empty the bottle before he returned.

Tony fought his body by having his mind project the action of emptying the bottle.

Stiles didn’t say drink the bottle he said empty it.

Conscious Tony had an out.

The zombie flesh shell did as commanded, he emptied the bottle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles returned from the basement with a bottle of bourbon and two glasses.

He set them down in front of Gibbs.

He picked up the empty water bottle, patted Tony’s head saying “Good boy” and moved to the kitchen to discard the bottle in the garbage bin.

“Tony” Stiles said “Come here.”

Tony stood and moved to Stiles side.

Stiles pulled a knife out of the butcher block and turning the handle towards Tony he said, “Take this knife and cut your left arm. Don’t go too deep.”

Tony took the knife and without hesitation drew the blade across his flesh leaving a crimson trail.

Gibbs held his breath watching the scene and Stiles laughed as he said “Great Tony now hand the knife back to me, handle first.”

Tony’s flesh shell did as instructed.

Inside his mind, conscious Tony fought for control.

He envisioned himself sinking the knife deep into Stiles chest.

The connection between the flesh and the mind was not there… yet.

“Now, Tony, I want you to go outside and sit in a chair. We will join you shortly.”

Tony headed towards the door; drops of blood dotted his path as he walked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles and Gibbs looked out the bay window and watched as Tony sat down on a deck chair.

Satisfied Tony was now under his complete control Stiles took a seat on the bench next to Gibbs chair.

He ripped the duct tape off Gibbs mouth.

It hurt but Gibbs remained silent.

Stiles poured them each a glass of bourbon.

“Still your drug of choice, Leroy. Found a bottle in your basement.”

Stiles raised his glass, tipped it in salute to Gibbs and drank it down.

He then lifted the glass he had poured for Gibbs and moved it towards Gibbs face.

Gibbs held Stiles gaze and slowly moved his head back and forth.

“You can speak freely now Leroy.”

“Fuck you” was all Gibbs said

Stiles chuckled and downed the bourbon.

He picked up the duct tape and slapped it back over Gibbs mouth in a huff.

“Time to end this once and for all” Stiles said as he grabbed the Bowie knife and cut Gibbs bindings.

Gibbs was free of all the zip ties with the exception of the original wrist restraint.

Stiles pulled him to his feet.

His limbs felt numb and his body ached but Gibbs would show no weakness.

He felt his sense of danger heighten.

The end was near.

Whose end it would be was yet to be determined.


	60. Chapter 60

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 60**

Tony sat outside feeling the burn of the knife gash on his arm.

He had to admit to himself, drawing that blade across his flesh and holding back any reaction was some great acting on his part.

His arm was throbbing but he was happy to feel the pain.

His mind and body were still at odds but Tony could feel he was gaining more control.

If Stiles had said drink the water Tony would have been a puppet, no doubt about it.

He fought the shiver he felt crawling up his spine.

Now he waited for Stiles to make the next move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles opened the front door and pointed the Bowie knife towards the porch indicating to Gibbs he needed to move.

Gibbs moved out onto the porch and looked to his right.

Tony sat on the chair staring straight ahead.

Gibbs could see his left arm was covered in blood.

Tony had not tried to stop the flow which made Gibbs nervous.

He prayed Tony had the ability to act like he had when he discarded the drugged water.

“Tony” Stiles said

Tony looked to his left and up at Stiles.

Gibbs could see Tony’s eyes were the perfect balance of black and jade.

Gibbs wondered if that gave them a 50/50 chance.

“Walk down to the dock and wait for us.”

Tony got up and walked down to the dock.

He was barefoot and the ground was rough heading towards the dock.

Tony just walked over all of it, feeling nothing.

“Follow him, Leroy” Stiles said

When Gibbs hesitated Stiles drew the sig and shoved it roughly into the small of Gibbs back.

When Gibbs grunted in pain Stiles laughed and said “It will be over for you shortly.”

Tony had made it to the dock and was standing facing the water.

As they walked Stiles spoke to Gibbs, taunting him.

“Take a good look at Tony. I want you to know I am going to make his last minutes on this earth fucking agony. He is going to suffer because of you Leroy. He is going to kill you and then he is going to suffer the mental agony of what he has done. I am going to let him feel all of it…I will have him begging me to kill him.”

Gibbs stopped suddenly and spun around to face Stiles.

Stiles brought the Bowie knife up to Gibbs throat and grinned.

He could see hatred and agony in Gibbs eyes.

Stiles laughed and pushed Gibbs backwards. He almost lost his footing but recovered.

He turned back and proceeded down the path until they were both on the dock, Tony in front of them facing the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony had heard everything Stiles had said to Gibbs.

He wasn’t surprised Stiles planned to kill him.

The torture was scary but the worst part of all of it was that Tony may not have enough control yet to fight Stiles' order to kill Gibbs.

If Tony could not fight that command he hoped he had the strength to shoot himself immediately after killing Gibbs.

He knew he would not be able to live with himself if he killed his boss.

He also wanted to deprive Stiles any satisfaction in torturing him.

_“This is a fucked-fucked situation”_   he thought.

“Turn around Tony” Stiles ordered.

Tony turned around.

He almost gave himself away seeing the raw emotion in Gibbs eyes.

It almost looked like Gibbs was giving up.

_“No! No! No! Boss”_ Tony thought _“Don’t look at me like that.”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“We should be there in 20 minutes.” McGee said following their progress on the sedan’s GPS function.

“Gibbs briefed you both I’m sure.” Fornell stated

“He did” Kate replied

“This guy is one sick fuck. DO NOT let him get a hold of you, especially in a choke hold," Fornell said.

McGee and Kate didn’t respond.

Verbally they knew what was awaiting them.

Mentally they tried their best to be prepared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs must have seen something in Tony’s eyes because he saw Gibbs' reaction suddenly change.

He stood up straight and threw back his shoulders.

His eyes grew steely and cold.

Tony suppressed a smile.

Gibbs could feel the barrel of the sig between his shoulder blades but he didn’t flinch.

Stiles moved around to face Gibbs.

He had his back to Tony.

Tony’s mind fought his body to engage.

His mind said attack but his body betrayed him.

SHIT!

Stiles stood and faced Gibbs.

He ripped off the duct tape and said: “Every dying man gets to say a few last words.”

Gibbs stared at Stiles.

He could not see Tony as Stiles was blocking his way.

As Gibbs held Stiles eyes he spoke directly to Tony.

“Tony, this is not your fault. It has been a pleasure and a privilege having you in my life. I love you, son”

Stiles looked disgusted and grunting that disgust slapped the duct tape back across Gibbs' mouth.

If either man could see Tony’s face they would have seen a single tear escape his eye, run down his cheek and drop to the dock below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles shoved Gibbs roughly down into a kneeling position.

Gibbs knees popped and he felt a blinding pain in his right knee cap.

He ignored the pain and looked up to see Stiles shove the Sig into Tony’s hand and take a stance directly behind Tony.

Stiles leaned in and speaking directly to Tony he said: “Shoot him, Tony! Put a fucking bullet in his head!”

Stiles took several steps back so he could take in the whole scene.

The wonderful feeling of adrenaline rushing through his body was exhilarating.

At last, Gibbs would be out of his life.

He would pay for the betrayal and all the shit he had caused.

Gideon Stiles held his breath as Tony raised the gun and took aim at Gibbs' forehead.

When Tony's arm began to shake Stiles huffed out his breath and his brows narrowed.

' _What the hell?!_ '

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs looked into Tony’s eyes and saw the fight raging within him.

Tony’s mind was screaming at his body to STOP! Do not pull the trigger!

The body raised the gun at Stiles command and pointed it at Gibbs head.

Tony’s mind fought so hard his body begin to shake.

He heard a commanding voice scream: “WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! I SAID SHOOT HIM TONY! SHOOT THE ONE WHO HURT YOU!”

Tony’s mind snapped too at that command.

The one who hurt him….that is what the fucker said.

Tony pivoted on the ball of one foot, pointed the gun directly at Stiles and shot him.

Tony tapped Stiles three times, in a perfect pattern, right in the chest.

The stunned look on Stiles face, as the force of the gunshots lifted his body first up and then over onto his back, was priceless.


	61. Chapter 61

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 61**

Tony stood there staring at Stiles lifeless body.

He felt rooted to the dock, unable to move, feeling dizzy and vulnerable.

The familiar grip of the Sig comforted him.

He had got off three rounds, leaving him seven more in case he needed them.

He wanted to move forward and make sure the motherfucker was dead but he was scared.

All the Jason/ Freddy Krueger movies came to mind.

The good guy checks to make sure the bad guy is dead only to have him sit up suddenly and attack.

Or worse, the good guy turns his back and the audience sees the “dead guy” rise to take out the hero.

Tony was startled when he heard a muffled sound behind him.

He turned to see Gibbs struggling to stand.

“BOSS!” he moved towards Gibbs on shaky legs.

Gibbs fell back on his knees and Tony could see pain cross his face.

Tony kneeled down next to Gibbs and removed the duct tape.

Gibbs was breathing hard but he smirked at Tony.

Tony grinned back.

He helped Gibbs to his feet.

“Stiles had a Bowie knife. Can you find it to cut this tie?”

“Don’t you have a knife on ya, boss? Rule #9 and all?”

Gibbs frowned “In my backpack…somewhere near the house.”

Tony looked over and saw the knife near Stiles body.

“You got him, DiNozzo.” Gibbs reassured him “He will not be getting up anytime soon.”

Tony nodded before slipping the sig into the waste band of his pants and approaching Stiles body with caution.

He bent down and picked up the Bowie knife and immediately moved back to Gibbs.

Gibbs turned around facing the house so Tony could cut the zip tie.

“God Boss….if Stiles had just used a different phrase, I might have killed you” He said this quietly, slicing through the plastic, careful to not nick Gibbs.

Finally free, Gibbs rubbed at his wrists as he turned back towards Tony and said "But you didn’t kill me Tony! You killed that…”

“SON OF A BITCH!”

Tony turned quickly to see Stiles standing up. 

He had ripped his shirt open to reveal the Kevlar vest.

Tony had made a perfect pattern on the vest but it had stopped the bullets from piercing Stiles body.

“FUCK!” Tony screamed, his nightmare coming true.

Stiles rushed towards them, his face contorted with rage.

Tony’s fear turned to anger.

He let the knife slip from his fingers as he reached for his gun; bolting forward to stop Stiles once and for all.

Bringing the sig up and level with Stiles head he screamed “You need to fucking die already!”

Stiles was pulling something out of his breast pocket as he moved.

It took Gibbs a moment to realize what Stiles was reaching for.

When he saw the straw he yelled out to Tony, but Tony’s rage blinded him.

Gibbs grabbed the discarded knife and started to move when his leg gave out.

He stumbled and fell forward.

He looked up to see Stiles get close to Tony and with one sudden motion he blew on the end of the straw sending the rest of the scopolamine into Tony’s face.

Tony took a shot but it went wild as he screamed and brought his hand up to rub the powder from his face.

Stiles didn’t stop.

He pushed Tony forcefully off the dock and into the water.

Tony went one way as the Sig flew out of his hand and settled on the bottom of the pond.

The area near the dock was not deep but Tony struggled to stay on his feet as he fought the drug burning his eyes and nose.

Stiles jumped in right after him.

He grabbed Tony and flung him up off his feet slamming him down under the water.

He held Tony down with all his force.

Tony thrashed under the water trying to come up for a breath.

He was trapped, he had no leverage, the drug was so concentrated his body began to convulse.

He feared his time was up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrenaline is a gift from nature. It coursed through Gibbs body at the sight in front of him.

He jumped to his feet, 12 inch Bowie knife in hand as he ran to the edge of the dock and then propelled himself onto Stiles.

Knocking Stiles away from Tony, Gibbs moved the knife down near Stiles waist, below the vest and with all his strength he stabbed upward.

He felt the knife find its target.

Plunging it into the Stiles side, the soft flesh tearing away, Gibbs didn't stop until it was up to the hilt.

Stiles screamed, grabbing at the knife, his eyes huge with the reality he was wounded.

Gibbs saw the look of shock and disbelief cross his face as blood poured from his body the water around him turning crimson.

Gibbs lost all interest in Stiles at that moment.

Tony was floating face down and Gibbs needed to get him out of there.

He grabbed Tony’s t-shirt and turning him over he pulled him towards the shore.

He lay Tony on his stomach and began to try to work any water out of his lungs.

Stiles didn’t have Tony under water for very long.

He began gagging and spitting up water at Gibbs ministrations.

Gibbs checked to make sure Stiles was not going to surprise them.

He saw that Stiles was floating on his back, eyes blank staring up at the sky.

He turned Tony over and realized the drowning attempt was the least of his worries.

Tony’s body was trembling and began to convulse. He had a foamy substance forming at the side of his mouth.

Gibbs knew he was overdosing on the scopolamine.

He needed to get him to the hospital.

He grabbed Tony’s wrist and pulled him up and over his shoulder.

Gibbs knee screamed in protest but he ignored his body.

Fear he may lose Tony after everything they had just survived pumped the adrenaline through him.

Carrying Tony’s dead weight, Gibbs headed to the barn.

He was thankful he had had the foresight to have hot wired the jeep the night before.

Reaching the barn door he opened it with one hand and moved to the passenger seat.

Tony was no lightweight and Gibbs had to struggle to get him in the passenger seat and buckle him in.

He checked for Tony’s pulse.

He had one but it was weak.

His breathing was also shallow.

Gibbs flung open the back door of the barn, got in the driver’s seat and connected the wires he had prepared. They sparked twice and the jeeps engine roared to life.

He backed up and sped up the drive way.

When he got to the top of the hill he checked Tony’s vitals.

Tony was still alive.

Gibbs looked back and saw that Stiles body was still floating in the pond.

“We got him this time DiNozzo! Hang on for me okay? The road ahead is bumpy. I will have to go slow.”

Gibbs didn’t know if Tony heard a word of what he said let alone understood.

Gibbs made his way to the main road as fast as he could.

When he hit pavement he spun the wheel towards the town and the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fornell, McGee and Kate were just arriving at the dirt road when they saw a jeep peel out onto the asphalt and sped off like a bat out of hell.

“Gibbs!” Kate and McGee said in unison.

“Shit! Are you sure? Did you see him?”

“It’s him.” McGee assured.

“I’d bet on it," added Kate.

Fornell hit the gas trying to catch up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Fornell was attempting to catch up to the jeep. Douglas Pratt and Tyler Owens turned down the dirt road towards their farmhouse.

They were both looking forward to seeing the Major. They had exciting news and they hoped he would want to be a part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans and thank you all for reading, commenting and the kudos!


	62. Chapter 62

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 62**

Fornell pulled their sedan up to the hospital just as Tony was being wheeled inside.

Kate and McGee jumped out of the car and Gibbs indicated for them to follow him in.

Fornell joined Gibbs, who was speaking with a Doctor.

Gibbs introduced them.

“Dr. Braydon this is FBI Agent Fornell.”

The men shook hands as the doctor said, “I was just informing Agent Gibbs that Dr. Mallard called ahead last night to prepare us to treat Agent DiNozzo, so we have been ready.”

“Treat him for what?” Fornell looked curiously at Gibbs.

“Tony has been overdosed with Scopolamine” Gibbs stated.

“How the hell did Ducky know to call in ahead of time?” Fornell replied.

“Long story” Gibbs sighed his adrenaline was beginning to subside.

“I will get back to you as soon as we have any information on Agent DiNozzo’s condition ”Dr. Braydon said.

“Thanks Doc” Gibbs said as the doctor hurried into the hospital.

Gibbs looked at Fornell who just raised his eyebrows.

“C’mon” Gibbs said “I need to check on Tony. And I need a cup of coffee!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fornell and Gibbs met McGee and Kate in the waiting room.

Gibbs could tell they had a lot of questions as to what the hell was going on.

Kate said "Tony is still in the emergency room-they were trying to get him stabilized and advised they would call you the minute something changed."

Gibbs nodded as he asked McGee for his phone.

When McGee handed it over Gibbs called Ducky.

“Timothy?” 

“It’s me Duck.”

“Jethro? What has happened? Are you alright? Is Timothy alright? How is Anthony?”

“Not a lot of time right now, Duck. Tim and I are fine. Tony is at the Stanton Hospital and they are treating him for a scopolamine overdose.”

“Oh dear!” Ducky sounded concerned “What can I do Jethro?”

“Your call here last night really helped Duck, but I need you to call Dr. Braydon and have him keep you updated on Tony’s condition.”

“I am more than happy to do that for you, Jethro.”

“Thanks Duck.” Gibbs said then added “Call McGee with any updates. He will keep me posted. If you need me call Fornell’s number. I don’t have a phone on me.”

“Certainly Jethro.”

Gibbs handed McGee's phone back to him and directed them to the small hospital cafeteria.

After they all had a cup of coffee in hand, and had sat down, he filled them in on everything that had happened over the last 12 hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Poor Tony!” McGee said as Gibbs described Stiles “coming back to life”

“Next to vampires, what you just described is another of Tony’s Bête Noires!” McGee added.

Kate visibly shuddered and said “So Stiles is a floater?”

“That’s how we left him” Gibbs said then looking at Fornell he added “We need to get back to the property to confirm and document the crime scene.”

Fornell’s features darkened at that and he said “About that Jethro. The warrant was dismissed with a cease and desist order by the property owners. We are here for you and Tony. We don’t really have any legal backing.”

Gibbs slammed his fist down on the table in frustration startling his three companions.

He sat there for a moment and then took a sip of his coffee.

His knee was on fire but he would deal with that later.

He made a decision and said, “Okay. Kate, McGee, you stay here and keep an eye on DiNozzo. Call if you have any news. Fornell and I will head back to the property. I will take the jeep back and Fornell will follow in his sedan. It shouldn’t take long. We will call the county coroner to pick up Stiles' body. Then we’ll be back. If they can get Tony stabilized to move him, I want him back a Bethesda.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fornell’s sedan could not make it up the rutted road. They left his car on the main road and taking the jeep, they drove the incline.

When they reached the top of the hill, and could look down at the house and pond below, Gibbs cursed,“FUCK!!!”

From where they were, Gibbs could not see Stiles body.

“No fucking way!” He yelled as he stomped down on the gas.

For a second, Fornell thought he knew what it must feel like to be launched into space.

He hung on for dear life as Gibbs sped down the hill not bothering to use the drive way.

Gibbs spun the jeep’s wheel, leaving a cloud of dust, as he jumped from the vehicle and hurried over to the pond.

He ran to the dock thinking Stiles body may have got caught near or under it.

Fornell joined him and suggested “His body must have sunk.”

Gibbs shook his head hoping Fornell was right.

If Stiles body wasn’t in the pond that could only mean one thing.

Gibbs didn’t even want to give life to that thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs found his backpack and the satellite phone was still inside.

He called the Sheriff’s department, the coroner and a local dive team to drag the pond.

Gibbs advised Fornell to say nothing.

He would carry the weight of the whole incident on his shoulders.

He had favors he could call in if he needed to.

He would not jeopardize his team's or his friend’s careers.

The three of them had gone above and beyond to be there for him and Tony.

He would not forget their loyalty.

He called McGee to check on Tony and found out he had crashed twice on the table but he was finally stabilized and resting.

Gibbs told McGee to make sure Tony was never alone.

Tim didn’t question the order so Gibbs didn’t explain.

Gibbs gut churned as he watched the divers drag the pond.

Three hours later Gibbs got the answer he had dreaded.

His gut had told him the minute he saw the empty pond but he didn’t want to believe it.

The dive team did not recover a body.

Major Gideon “Brick Wall” Stiles was still alive.


	63. Chapter 63

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 63**

**Two Weeks Later**

Tony DiNozzo entered an empty bullpen having never been happier to see the hideous orange walls and over bright skylights.

It was Monday morning and he was early.

The last two weeks were finally behind him.

He sat at his desk and powered up his computer.

As he waited, he looked around.

He was happy to be back, he was happy to be healthy and he was ecstatic to be alive.

It felt like the last two weeks had started with a nightmare and ended in a satisfying dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two Weeks Earlier**

By the time Gibbs had settled the business at the farmhouse, arranged for Tony to be airlifted back to Bethesda and he, Fornell, Kate and McGee made it back to D.C. his knee was so swollen he couldn’t walk.

Ducky arranged for Gibbs to share a room with Tony as he recovered from the overdose and Gibbs spent a few days off his knee.

Tony had been unconscious since they brought him to Bethesda the day before.

Ducky had assured Gibbs that Tony would be fine.

He had been stabilized and it appeared fortunate that after Stiles dosed him, throwing Tony into the pond washed away a good amount of the drug he might have been exposed too.

Gibbs hated being incapacitated.

He had to have his right leg suspended and he was on a catheter, never a fun experience.

His knee had been drained of excessive fluid and even with painkillers, it hurt like hell.

He rationalized it gave him a good excuse to keep his eye on Tony.

He dreaded having to tell Tony that Stiles escaped.

Gibbs was reading the newspaper, listening to Tony snore, when Abby arrived bringing with her one very large bag.

“Hey Bossman!” She whispered to Gibbs, giving him a big hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Abs” he said kissing her in return.

“How’s the knee?”

“Fine” He lied.

She sat on the edge of the bed and looked over at Tony.

“Still not awake huh?”

“Nope, but don’t worry Abby, he’ll be fine.”

She smiled at him as her eyes got a bit teary.

To distract her he asked “What’s in the bag?”

Gibbs laughed as she pulled out her stuffed hippo Bert and walked over and placed it next to Tony.

She then pulled out a stack of magazines, a DVD player and some movies.

“So you two won’t get bored” She said.

“Thanks Abby.”

“I have some news for you from Kate.” She said covertly looking over to make sure Tony was still sleeping.

“That friend of hers, Asa something, the guy she dated in college that works for NASA…”

“Asa Templeton.”

“Right! That guy!” She looked around some more.

Gibbs frowned “What about him Abs? And what are you looking for?”

“Sorry Gibbs. It’s just I want to make sure no one hears what I am about to tell you.”

Gibbs crossed his arms and sat back trying not to be angry.

Abby laughed at his appearance.

He had his glasses on and they sat low, almost on the tip of his nose.

She said “You look like a pissed off Professor I had for ….”

“ABBY!” He whispered harshly

“Right…okay. Well it seems Asa Templeton went above and beyond his job description. He maintained surveillance of the farmhouse up until this morning.”

Gibbs sat up quickly and said “So he got footage of Stiles escape!?”

“Stiles didn’t escape, Gibbs. Seems about 15 minutes after you drove like a crazy man off the property, the owners, Pratt and Owens, are seen arriving. They pulled Stiles out of the water and placed him in their truck and left.”

“So Stiles could actually be dead!” Gibbs said.

“Maybe…I hope he is” Abby replied.

“Fornell put out a BOLO to hunt for them but it is really just to find Stiles for you and Tony. Asa sent Kate some of the footage he recorded but erased the rest. Of course it can’t be used as evidence.”

Gibbs sat back absorbing the information.

He was happy to know Stiles didn’t escape on his own but they were back to square one.

They hadn’t processed the farmhouse as a crime scene.

They had local LEOS out for a body recovery only.

Gibbs would have to explain that bill to the Director.

The only thing the dive team had recovered from the pond was Gibbs Sig that Tony had used on Stiles.

No body, no evidence, no charges to be placed.

Even if they could, would they be charging a dead man?

Then there was the issue of no warrant, and an active cease and desist order.

Gibbs hoped that Pratt and Owens came after him legally.

Then they would have to present Stiles to them if he was alive.

Gibbs was determined if Stiles was alive he would make sure it wouldn’t be for long.

This time he would not fuck around with reports and recommendations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony woke in the early evening.

He saw Gibbs was next to him with his leg in traction.

Gibbs was reading Sniper Monthly.

Tony chuckled and said “That mag got a centerfold?”

He saw Gibbs smile, put down the magazine and take off his glasses.

He looked at Tony and said, “How are you feeling?”

Gibbs expected Tony to say “fine” but instead he said, “Exhausted. Can you get tired from oversleeping?”

Looking around he asked “How did we get here and what the hell happened to your leg?”

“Leg is from carrying your heavy ass around!” Gibbs said amused

“What?!” Tony said startled

Gibbs got serious and said “What do you remember from yesterday?”

“Stiles was coming at us. I had the Sig aimed at his head. He threw something in my face as I took a shot. I was in the water and….”

Tony stopped trying to think what happened next.

He looked at Gibbs and said “Is Stiles dead?”

“Maybe….” Gibbs said with hope in his voice.

He picked up the story of what had happened to them starting from where Tony stopped.

“So Pratt and Owens have him.”

Tony shuddered, silently praying they had picked up a corpse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony could have been released the following day but since Gibbs was stuck in the hospital for another night, he opted to remain for “observation”.

“I think we need to mark this date on the calendar, DiNozzo.”

“Why boss?” Tony looked up from the DVD he was watching.

“This is the first and only time I have ever heard you say you would “voluntarily” stay the night in a hospital.”

Tony shot him a sarcastic expression and said “Cute boss!”

Gibbs laughed, closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs nightmare had him back at the farmhouse running up the stairs to the computer room.

He entered, Sig drawn.

Stiles had Tony by the throat.

Tony was not putting up a fight.

“FIGHT DINOZZO!” Gibbs screamed

Tony didn’t react but Stiles turned towards Gibbs.

Stiles eyes were milky white and part of the flesh, near the forehead, appeared like it had been eaten away.

He looked like a corpse that had been pulled from a watery grave.

Stiles lips drew back in what looked like a smile.

That smile was like a zipper on his face, pulled open, revealing a total blackness within.

Gibbs couldn’t move.

He heard a sickening crunch as Stiles corpse crushed Tony’s windpipe and discarded his limp body at Gibbs feet.

Gibbs shot round after round into the corpse but it just stood there with that sickening grin.

“BOSS!”

Gibbs was startled awake.

Someone was shaking him.

“Boss?! Wake up boss! It’s just a nightmare!”

Gibbs opened his eyes and saw Tony sitting next to him on his bed.

Tony’s eyes were wide with a mixture of fear and concern.

Gibbs was so happy to see Tony alive he didn’t even think about it as he pulled Tony into a crushing hug.

He held on to Tony until he felt Tony’s body relax and return the affection.

They sat there for a while silently comforted that they had made it through hell and had come out on the other end together.

Gibbs smirked and gave Tony a soft head slap when he heard Tony say, his voice muffled “This Hallmark moment is another date for your calendar, boss.”

“Shut up, smart ass” Gibbs said as he hugged Tony just a little harder

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were released the following morning.

Per the hospital Doctors that attended them, and with a consultation from Dr. Mallard, they found themselves placed into a forced recuperation period. No work for ten days.

Gibbs invited Tony to join him in recovery at his home.

Tony was in agreement as Gibbs was on crutches for at least a week.

Tony said it was because he felt obligated, since he was responsible for Gibbs injury.

Gibbs let him believe that but they both knew that secretly, they were nervous to be apart when Stiles condition and his whereabouts were unknown.

Kate had picked them up from the hospital and when they got to Gibbs house she made them breakfast.

Tony and Gibbs sat at the kitchen table while she made them scrambled eggs and bacon.

Gibbs sat reading his paper and drinking his coffee.

Tony watched Kate cook, somewhat in awe.

She placed a plate of food in front of Tony and then Gibbs.

Gibbs thanked her but Tony couldn’t help but give her shit.

“Domesticity becomes you Katie! “ Tony goaded her as he took a bite of one of the bacon strips she had placed on his plate.

“All you need is a cute little apron and some pearls.”

Gibbs fought back a smile.

When these two got going they could be very entertaining.

“Wow Tony!” She snarked back “I had actually begun to miss you. Hmmm…what was I thinking?”

Tony flashed his mega-watt smile and said….”Wear the apron and pearls and you won’t have to think at all!”

“You are such a pig, DiNozzo!” She huffed

He waved the bacon at her and said “Does this make me a cannibal?”

She threw an oven mitt at his head.

He ducked and laughed.

He then added, very sincerely, “Thanks for breakfast, Kate. I missed you too.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abby and McGee brought them several bags of groceries later in the day.

They had lunch together and Gibbs invited them all over for dinner the following night.

When the time came they had a barbecue out on Gibbs' back deck.

The whole team showed up along with Fornell.

They celebrated Tony’s return with good food and lots of good drink.

As Gibbs' kids, as Fornell called them, played a game of charades in the living room, Fornell, Ducky and Gibbs shared bourbon out on the deck.

“Jethro” Ducky said with concern in his voice “You should not be having alcohol with the painkillers you are on.”

“Jeez Duck” Gibbs said with a slight slur in his voice “You sound like my ex-wife.”

Then pointing at Fornell and then back at himself he said “I mean OUR ex-wife!”

Fornell frowned at that and grabbing Gibbs glass he drank the rest of Gibbs' bourbon.

“HEY!” Gibbs stated outraged

Fornell just laughed and said “Stay off the hooch Jethro!”

He then stood and, patting Gibbs affectionately on the shoulder, said “I will be back to see you tomorrow. Thanks for dinner. Night Ducky.”

Gibbs watched Fornell head to the door.

He heard him say “Good night Kids” as he waved to the group.

Gibbs heard Abby, Jimmy, Kate and McGee say goodnight but Tony just grumbled indignantly “Who the hell is he calling kids!?”

Gibbs sat back and felt relief.

At that moment he was not in pain, he just had a wonderful meal with two of his oldest friends and he was surrounded by his kids, who were currently very safe at home.


	64. Chapter 64

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Chapter 64**

Jimmy took Ducky home soon after Fornell left.

Kate, Abby and McGee stayed another hour helping Tony clean up and as they got ready to leave, Tony walked them to the door.

Gibbs watched as Tony kissed Abby then hugged both Kate and McGee.

They had said their 'good nights' to Gibbs, already having to assist their slightly inebriated and grumpy boss to the couch.

He was set for the night, his leg elevated and pain pills swallowed.

Tony walked into the kitchen to grab a beer for himself and a bottle of water for Gibbs.

He returned to the living room, set down the water on the table within Gibbs reach and then plopped down in the recliner.

Gibbs eyed his water and then Tony’s beer.

Tony saw the expression as he took a swig from his bottle.

“What?!” he asked Gibbs

“I would like a beer.”

Tony laughed “I’m sure you would boss but to quote Ducky…” He cleared his throat and attempted Ducky’s accent “Anthony, I leave it to you, dear boy, to make sure Jethro does not imbibe in any more libations while under the influence of…”

Gibbs snorted and grabbed his water as Tony shook his head and laughed loudly at Gibbs expression.

Gibbs laughed along and it made Tony stop and just listen.

Gibbs wonderful, guttural, hearty laugh…the one he had let loose all those years ago at O’Malley’s, warmed Tony’s heart.

For that one brief moment in time he knew Gibbs was actually happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony thought staying with Gibbs for two weeks would soon lead to them being at each other’s throats but it proved to actually be the opposite.

Gibbs was frustrated at being immobile but he kept his temper in check.

Tony would almost say the man was patient.

Not a word usually describing Gibbs.

Tony cooked for them and played nurse maid unless Ducky was present.

Gibbs watched movies with Tony and actually seemed to enjoy Tony’s enthusiasm and commentary for every film they viewed.

Tony drove them to the hospital for a final check- up.

Tony was given a clean bill of health and Gibbs got the okay to chuck the crutches and put weight on the knee.

A physical therapist came to the house a few times and soon declared Gibbs fit to work.

Fornell had come by periodically to give them information on their pursuit of Stiles, Pratt and Owens.

He didn’t have much to tell them in that regard during his current visit but said, “I have some very interesting news, Jethro.”

Tony, Gibbs and Fornell were currently sitting at Gibbs kitchen table having coffee.

They looked at Fornell expectantly.

“Went by Stiles apartment. It was completely empty. There is a “For Rent” sign in the window. Talked to the landlord and was advised Stiles “next of kin” did the clean out.”

“Owens and Pratt?” Tony asked.

Nodding his head Fornell said “They fit the description.”

“I went out to the Virginia property too. House and barn are empty and the property is for sale.”

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and said “Did you talk to the realtor?”

“Yep, she has not met with Pratt or Owens. They have a corporate Attorney handling the transaction.”

“Figures” Tony added in disgust.

Gibbs agreed and thanked Fornell for the information.

Fornell had just got up to leave when Gibbs phone rang.

“Gibbs” he said

“McGee? Yes, Agent Fornell is here.”

Gibbs glanced at Fornell as he talked to McGee.

“Okay…5 minutes? He’ll wait.”

He snapped his phone shut as Fornell sat back down.

“Probie have some info boss?” Tony asked

“Apparently so” Gibbs said “wants to tell us together.”

McGee entered the house and Tony could see he was bursting with excitement.

Gibbs waved him to an empty chair but Tim didn’t move.

“Spill Mc-cited!” Tony coaxed

“I heard from the Arlington Security Officer who helped us with the security tapes! He called to tell me there is a burial at Arlington today for Major Gideon Stiles!”

Gibbs, Tony and Fornell shot out of their chairs like they had been fired out of a canon.

“Holy shit!” Tony said excitedly

“We need to see the body!” Gibbs said “McGee, call Ducky and see if he can work his magic. I NEED proof that bastard is lifeless maggot bait!”

McGee cringed and his face fell as he said, “His body was cremated Boss.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four men rushed to Arlington Cemetery.

They stopped for directions to the site Stiles ashes were to be interned.

When they arrived at the site, Gibbs was pissed.

Although small, Pratt and Owens had arranged an honorable military burial for Stiles.

The hypocrisy of it all made bile rise in Gibbs' throat.

There were six men at the grave site.

Four were Marines on display to honor Stiles and the other two were Stiles “boys”, Douglass Pratt and Tyler Owens.

The service was quick and as the “boys” turned around they noticed the Federal Agents.

Pratt began to storm over to them as Owens tried to hold him back.

He was unsuccessful.

Pratt recognized Fornell so he was the one he went for.

“What the hell are you doing here you fucking Fed!?”

Gibbs stepped up and shoved his I.D. into Pratt’s face.

Pratt took a step back, his eyes narrowed and when he brought his head up to meet Gibbs eyes the hatred was palpable.

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”

Owens gasp was audible.

Pratt got up in Gibbs face.

He poked Gibbs repeatedly in the chest as he said “The Major told us all about YOU! You have a lot of fucking nerve to show up here. You dishonor his memory by your mere presence.”

Tony came unglued.

He pulled Gibbs back and with great force pushed Pratt back screaming “DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM! STILES WAS A FUCKING LUNATIC!”

Pratt moved quickly throwing himself at Tony.

It was plain to all he would kill Tony if he could.

Fornell and McGee had drawn their weapons as the four Marines moved from the grave site coming over to see what was going on.

It took the four Marines and Owens to hold back Pratt.

They pulled him back and away as he kept screaming at Tony “YOU ARE DEAD MOTHERFUCKER! DEAD!!!”

As adrenaline and anger overwhelmed him, Tony moved forward and screamed, “LET’S GO ASSHOLE!”

He held his arms open in invitation commanding the men holding Pratt “LET HIM GO!”

He didn’t get much farther as Gibbs grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back.

Tony struggled for a minute as Gibbs talked softly to him.

He finally calmed down and Gibbs let him go.

“FUCK!” Tony stood with his hands on his hips, absolutely frustrated as he watched the men hustle Pratt away.

McGee stepped up to Tony’s side and placed his hand on Tony’s shoulder in solidarity.

“That went well” Fornell said to Gibbs as he holstered his weapon.

Gibbs stood there thin lipped and steely eyed as he watched Stiles' urn being placed into its final resting place.


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who took time to read this story. Thank you for the comments and the kudos.

**In the Presence of Mine Enemies Epilogue**

After the confrontation with Pratt, Tony and Gibbs relationship was as strong as it had been at the beginning of their partnership.

Before they returned to work on that Monday, Tony took Gibbs to dinner at Cesar’s.

Angelina was ecstatic to see her Antonio and to know he was safe.

Tony thanked her profusely for looking out for him.

He had heard her message warning him about Stiles.

He wondered if he would have heeded it if he had heard it first.

Probably not…learning more about the inner workings of the mind of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a powerful draw.

When Tony admitted this to Gibbs he laughed and said he was actually flattered.

He also promised to be more forthcoming if Tony had questions.

Tony said he would hold him to that.

Tony owed Carla an explanation.

She came over to his apartment the Sunday before he was to return to work.

She stared, wide eyed and on the edge of her seat as he regaled her with his near death experiences.

He was over the top and was rewarded with mind blowing sex.

He could always count on Carla.

Tony never mentioned Shannon and Kelly again to Gibbs, respecting his boss would brooch that subject in his own time.

One night while Tony watched Gibbs sand his boat the subject came up.

Gibbs had put down the sander and walked over to his work bench.

Opening a drawer, he pulled out a framed photo (The one Stiles had stolen from him) and handed it over to Tony.

He held it in reverence and gratitude that Gibbs had included him in such a private and personal part of his life.

Gibbs' girls were beautiful and he told him as much.

He thanked Gibbs for his trust and agreed that it would be their secret until Gibbs might decide to share with anyone else.

During one of their infamous “Cowboy Style” dinners, and after too many beers, Gibbs broke down and told Tony why he had pummeled him that day in the NCIS boxing ring.

Tony was forgiving.

He understood the psychological actions lack of sleep could provoke.

Soon after that, Gibbs learned that Captain Travis Marshall had been killed in battle; shot in the back…“accidental” friendly fire was the verdict.

No one was ever held accountable.

The SecNav, Philip Davenport, was replaced when a new President was elected…time did not stand still.

Gibbs and DiNozzo were strong men who realized they were even stronger together.

They had to be.

Over the next six months the two of them would be tested in ways they could not even imagine.

Plague, car bombs targeting Gibbs team, the murder of their beloved Kate, hunt for her killer, achieving revenge for her death, change of Directors, new members to their team…so much happening that Gideon Stiles became a footnote in their lives.

**6 Months Later-Brownsville, Texas**

Brownsville Texas is located on the southernmost tip of Texas on the northern bank of the Rio Grande River, directly north and across the border from Matamoros, Tamaulipas, Mexico. Brownsville served as a site for several battles and events in the Texas Revolution, the Mexican American War and the American Civil war. Matamoros, Tamaulipas, Mexico is a major site of the Mexican War for Independence, The Mexican Revolution and the French Intervention.

With all its history this area of the United States is one of the most desired locations for Cartel activity.

Movement between the two towns and across the river makes it ideal to escape into Mexico or escape into the United States.

The Colonel had picked this location to start his new corporation with this fact in mind.

Doug Pratt and Ty Owens left their last employer the Talamere Corporation, sold all their holdings in Virginia and joined the Colonel in his new venture.

The Colonel greatly respected Owens and Pratt and had been excited to add Major Stiles to the payroll based on their recommendation.

He was more than disturbed to hear from the boys that Stiles had been almost fatally wounded.

He provided all he had at his disposal to assist the boys in getting their mentor out of Virginia and to a safe place so he could recover.

The Colonel’s M.O. was to fake the death of members of his team only to resurrect them with new I.D.s so they could carry out the “Special tasks” they were assigned.

It was his proposal to “bury” Stiles at Arlington.

His plan was brilliant and went off without a hitch.

If anything it brought to light the Major had two enemies now: Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony DiNozzo.

Douglas Pratt was especially interested in Anthony DiNozzo.

The Colonel told him to be patient…all things in there time.

First they needed to get the major back to good health.

It took almost six months for his complete recovery.

The knife wound had pierced a kidney which had to be removed and part of the large intestine had to come out as well.

Stiles had lost a lot of blood and developed sepsis from the intestinal wound but the man was strong and he survived.

They also helped Stiles with his mental issues.

The Colonel provided the psychiatric care and Stiles maintained a certain level of balance when he took his meds.

The Major stood before the Colonel looking like a new man.

Fit, healthy -physically (and somewhat mentally) and ready to go.

He was excited to get back into action.

He would be able to use his various skills and make a ton of cash.

He would be working with his boys who loved him and took care of him.

His first assignment would also satisfy his thirst for revenge.

He was meeting a cartel leader who had requested him specifically.

He crossed the Rio Grande to meet the cartel leader accompanied by his boys and the Colonel.

They arrived at a beautiful cantina and were not kept waiting long.

The cartel leader was not what Stiles expected.

When they were introduced the cartel leader said “Major Stiles, It is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard much about you and was specifically drawn to you knowing we share a mutual enemy.”

Stiles eyebrows rose at that.

He looked at Pratt, Owens and the Colonel and they smiled at him like he was about to be surprised.

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs” the cartel leader said.

Stiles frowned and said venomously “Leroy….yes, he is my enemy.”

The cartel leader smiled and held out her hand.

“My name is Paloma Reynosa. Colonel Bell has told me everything about you. I want to hire you to help me get revenge on our mutual enemy.”

Stiles simply took her hand and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on the sequel to this story while posting this. I will post it as soon as I am ready.  
> Have also been working on finishing Devotion but it is taking time....I appreciate your patience and all the kind  
> words after the events on 10/01/2017. I didn't respond to all the e-mails but please know I read  
> every one and appreciate the kindness and the comfort.  
> Happy Holidays everybody. So weird that another year is almost at it's end.


End file.
